Aaron's family vacation to Hawaii
by cklksgrissom
Summary: Aaron and Jack decide to treat Jessica to vacation of a lifetime to Hawaii. Dave Rossi manages to sneak in a few special surprises for the famiiy's vacation...and how does it end up being a family vacation of 10 people? Then how does a family vacation of 3 turn into a vacation of 17? Rated M just in case of future content.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey buddy can you come here a second?"

BAU Unit Chief and FBI Agent, SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner was sitting in his living room watching T.V when, having been thinking about doing it, wanted to ask the opinion of his 9 year old son Jack. Since his mom, Haley, was murdered 5 years ago, Aaron had been a single dad to Jack. His late wife's sister in law, and Jack's Aunt, Jessica Brooks was so good to both of them and looked after Jack whenever Aaron had to go away on case. She really cared deeply for the both of them and was such an amazing person and did everything she could for both her nephew and her brother in law. Since taking care of Jack for him, she and Aaron had become a lot closer and were now more like close brother and sister than in laws.

"Sure dad." Jack appeared from his bedroom where he'd been doing some homework and sat down next his dad on the couch whilst Aaron turned the TV off.

"I need your opinion on something very important buddy. It's to do with your Aunt Jess."

"She's okay isn't she dad?"

"She's fine buddy as far as I know. But you know how good she always is to us?"

"Yeah, she's great. I love her so much. She's like a second mom to me dad"

"I know buddy. And I love her too. But I was thinking about maybe treating her to something really special…"

"Yeah, that's an AWESOME idea dad! Aunt Jess deserves a really special treat!"

"I know she does buddy so I was thinking about maybe treating her to an all-expenses paid vacation somewhere really special with the both of us."

"That really is an awesome idea dad. Where we going?"

"Wherever she's always wanted to go. I'd have to talk to her and it would be in your summer vacation time so you wouldn't have to worry about school."

"Awesome. I can help you spoil her when we're there can't I dad?"

"Of course you can buddy. I was hoping you'd help me out. So you think it's a really good idea?"

"Yeah. Definitely! What does all expenses mean dad?"

"It means buddy that I'd pay for everything and she wouldn't have to spend a dime. That and I'd make sure she didn't have to lift a finger whilst on vacation."

"Yeah, she really does deserve that dad! That's an awesome idea. I'd even help with making sure Aunt Jess didn't have to do a thing!"

"I'm hoping you will buddy. So I'll have to talk to Aunt Jess and sort everything out but if things go to plan, me, you, and Aunt Jess will be going somewhere really special for 2 weeks."

"AWESOME! You're the greatest dad alive! Let's spoil Aunt Jess rotten! She deserves to be spoilt dad!"

"I know."

The next day, a Saturday, to his luck, Jessica had invited them both round for lunch and they were sitting at the table eating when Aaron decided to ask her.

"Hey Jess I was thinking. You do so much for us that I wanted to treat you to an all expenses relaxing vacation for 2 weeks with me and Jack to wherever you've always wanted to go!"

Jessica was clearly in shock!

"Aunt Jess, what do you think? You can have a free vacation and you wouldn't have to do a thing except relax and be spoilt rotten by both dad and me!"

"Wow! You really don't have to Aaron!"

"I REALLY want to. We both do. So please allow me to."

"You know I've always wanted to go somewhere hot like Hawaii….but away from most other tourists…..the quieter parts…."

"That can happen…."

"You'd really do that for me guys? I mean I can pay for myself you know…."

"From the time we leave here until the time we back here, you won't be spending a dime Jessica Brooks. I will pay for EVERYTHING, flights, hotel stays, food, EVERYTHING! And whilst we're on vacation you CAN NOT lift a finger! Me and Jack will do everything. You just relax! And you get to choose whatever we do but I still will be paying for everything, wherever we go…"

"Can you really afford to do all that?"

"I earn so much and I've got a lot of saved up I never use. I know I can afford it so don't worry about that."

"In that case Aaron, and Jack, thank you."

"Dad, she said yes!"

"I know buddy. Now time for planning….It'll be in Jack's summer vacation so there's no worry about his school. But the only planning you need to do is book the time off work and pack. If you need any more clothes or anything, use that credit card I gave you to use when I'm away to pay for them. Doesn't matter how much you spend…"

"Wow! Thank you Aaron. And of course Jack!"

The following Monday, Aaron was sitting in his BAU office working on reports, or trying to, whilst thinking about planning their vacation when David Rossi came in with a case file that needed signing off. He saw Aaron's face and knew the guy was only half concentrating on the file in front of him.

"Hey Aaron got this that needs your signature…." He handed Aaron the file.

"Thanks Dave. I'll look it over in a minute after this one…"

Instead of leaving the office, like Aaron expected the guy to, Dave sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Is something up Aaron? I mean I can tell you're only half concentrating on that file in your hand…."

"I was thinking of taking a couple of weeks off in Jack's summer vacation time…."

"Good for you. Going somewhere nice?"

"Actually we are. Me and Jack have decided to treat Jessica to an all expenses completely relaxing 2 week vacation to a destination of her choice as a thank you for everything she does for us."

"Wow, she deserves that for sure. That's good of you."

"Yeah I know. Luckily I know I can definitely afford it. You know any quieter parts of Hawaii? Jess said she'd always wanted to go to a quieter less touristy part of Hawaii…"

"Got a good travel agent so I'll put you in touch with him. But can I treat all you guys to at least one part of your vacation? I know you can and want pay for everything but let me treat you guys all to FIRST class plane tickets there and back. Travel in comfort…."

"Thank you Dave. That's good of you….First class? Really?"

"Yeah man. Travel in comfort and style at least. I'll let you pay for the rest though as you want to pay for everything. But the first class tickets there and back for all 3 of you are on me."

"Thanks Dave."

"Oh and I might try and arrange a special treat for Jack. And Jessica by having them visit the cockpit…VIP style!"

The next day, after speaking to Dave's travel agent, who was posting Aaron a load brochures for every resort in Hawaii, Aaron had, like usual, gone to pick up Jack from Jessica's on his way home. Like he usually did, whilst Jack packed up his school stuff ready to take home, he and Jess stood in the kitchen drinking some coffee.

"Oh I spoke to Dave's travel agent today and he's gonna send me a load of brochures we can look through for different resorts in Hawaii."

"How does Dave's travel agent know we're going to Hawaii?"

"I was talking to Dave yesterday and he said he'd put me in touch with his very good travel agent. Oh and apparently we're all travelling first class there and back, courtesy of David Rossi."

"Wow! First class really?"

"Yeah, he said we ought to travel in comfort and style. He did say I could still pay for the rest of the vacation, though I think that man's sneaky enough to have something extra hidden up his sleeve…."

"I don't doubt that. But tell Dave thank you very much…"

"What's Uncle Dave being thanked for now dad?" Jack appeared in the kitchen, backpack on his back.

"Your Uncle Dave is doing something special for the vacation we're treating Aunt Jess to buddy."

"Why what's he doing that's so special?"

"You know how we'll have to go by plane and fly there?"

"Yeah, I've been on a plane before. It's cool!"

"Well this might be even cooler buddy. He's paying for all us 3 to travel both there and back first class instead of normal class so we can travel in comfort and in style!"

"Awesome! Uncle Dave is SO cool!"

"I know he is buddy. He's also put in touch with his very good travel agent who will help me arrange our vacation."

"This vacation is gonna be so awesome!"

"I know buddy it IS going to be so awesome! So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, and I used the bathroom like you make do every time…."

"Only so that you're not moaning half way home that you need to pee…actually buddy, Jess you mind if I nip to the bathroom before we leave?"

"Sure Aaron. You really need to ask me that?"

"Not my fault I didn't get a chance to go before I left the office!"

A few days later Aaron, Jessica and Jack were sitting at Jessica's living room table looking through the brochures Aaron had been sent by Jake, Dave's travel agent. Whilst Jack was more just looking at all the really cool pictures, ignoring what the pages said, Aaron was looking through for quiet parts of Hawaii and Jessica had been reading the same brochure 3 times, obviously being interested in a particular resort.

"You gonna read that brochure once more Jess?"

"Er…sorry Aaron. But this one looks good. Says its real quiet, away from the more touristy areas, got loads of quiet beaches, has kid friendly places, and even has really interesting attractions like going horseback riding to see the island…"

"Sounds good. What resort is it?"

"Kauai"

"So would you like to go there?"

"Looks perfect…."

"Hey buddy we're go to Kauai!"

"Never heard of it dad. These pictures are awesome by the way…"

"I take you haven't been doing any reading buddy. Just been enjoying looking at the pictures have you?"

"Yeah, don't read about it. Pictures do say everything…."

"Tell you what buddy, you keep looking at the pictures whilst me and Aunt Jess look at Kauai."

"Sure dad."

Whilst Jack continued looking at pictures and making comments on how good each picture looked, Aaron and Jess went through the Kauai brochure discussing details. There was only one hotel there but it apparently had family rooms that had 3 bedrooms which sounded perfect for them as it would mean they could share the same room but have separate beds. Almost all the beaches had not only lifeguards but rest rooms and at least one restaurant very near by or on the beach where vistors could eat lunch and get drinks. The hotel would provide breakfast and dinner and all catered for any age, which meant there would surely be plenty that Jack could eat in the evenings. Aaron even agreed that the horse back trail riding sounded a very good idea. As they talked Aaron made notes so that he could tell Jake the travel agent everything they'd decided so that Jake could arrange everything. Jack's summer vacation was only a couple of months away.

He'd phoned the next day when he was at work and told the guy how they wanted to go to Kauai and told him of everything they decided for the vacation, including going on the horse back trail rideing, and also getting a family room at the hotel that meant that they would all have separate beds. Jake agreed to arrange everything and to send Aaron an itinerary for him to look over. If Aaron didn't like anything on the itinerary then Jake would happily re do any parts that didn't suit until he'd planned their perfect vacation, no matter how times of re planning and re doing itineraries it took. He would make sure that Aaron and family had the perfect vacation. He also told not to worry about his agent's fee as David Rossi was paying him that. So Dave DID have other things up his sleeve…..


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of months, Aaron and Jess went over itineraries sent by Jake the travel agent, making small amendments etc, which Jake happily changed and made possible.

It was only when their vacation was perfectly planned that Jake threw in another Dave Rossi surprise.

"Hey Jake. The itinerary is perfect. Nothing more needs changing. Thank you so much!"

"No problem Aaron, glad I could help. Actually you know Dave is good with surprise extras?"

"Yeah, what's the guy done now?"

"Er….he's only gone and not only got you guys first class plane travel but for some reason the hotel room has been fully paid for…..with plenty of extras thrown in. Honestly I no idea, so if your mad, please be mad at Dave and not me!"

"Don't worry I will. So you can tell me , WHAT am I paying for myself?"

"Everything but the hotel and flights, I think….."

"Thanks for letting me know Jake. I know have to call David Rossi….."

"Sure. Glad to know the itineraries perfect though!"

Aaron, who had been sitting at Jessica's table looking through the itinerary, put down his phone and sighed loudly. This vacation was meant to be on his dime.

"Aaron, what's wrong now?"

"David Rossi"

"Has he done something again?"

"Only gone and paid for the hotel rooms and board!"

"Ouch! I take it you don't like that then?"

"Not really, this was meant to be all on me. Now its all on Dave!"

"You could always ask Dave to cancel the hotel transaction!"

"It's okay, I give up with Dave anyway. So you got everything you need for the vacation?"

"Yeah. Had to buy quite a few things. But I did use that credit card like you said. So you are paying for some things."

"Thanks Jess. So we leave on the 1st and get back on the 25th. That gives us 2 clear weeks."

"What time is our flight?"

"Er…9.45. So we should get there early. Means we need to leave here by about 6am to get checked in and everything on time."

"In that case you guys are crashing here the night before. I insist. And Jack can sleep in the car on the way there."

"Thanks Jess."

"What about coming back?"

"Er 7pm. Give's us all day there before we fly back. We get back in "

Just then Jake rang back.

"Hey Jake. Everything okay?"

"Yeah but have you spoken to Dave yet by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"He's got another secret up his sleeve…."

"Tell me please."

"Apparently the team is heading to California for the 2 weeks so he's managed to convince someone to borrow the jet. And since California is on the way, he's convinced someone to let you take the jet to Hawaii and fly back in it, picking the others up on the way back…. or at least that's what he says…"

"Hang on Jake…."

Aaron covered the phone mouthpiece and turned to Jessica.

"Hey Jess, we're not flying on normal plane. We're flying there on the BAU jet!"

"What? The jet?"

"Yeah. I'll explain later…."

"Jake, are you sure Dave said we were flying on the BAU jet?"

"Yeah, he's got everything organised, apparently. But please shout at him. I'm only the messenger!"

"Don't worry. I let the hotel bill slide, but this I'll have to talk to him about. Thanks for letting me know though Jake."

He immediately called Dave

"Rossi"

"Hey Dave, I've just been talking to Jake, the travel agent…."

"Oh yeah? Got you vacation planned at last?"

"Yeah but he told me 2 interesting things you've done. One you've paid our hotel and two, what's this about the jet?"

"The team has got the whole time you guys are off as stand down so I told them we were going to California and convinced them to let us borrow the jet for the whole time you guys are away. But we're staying in Quantico, and you 3 have got the jet to fly there and back. Oh and the cost of borrowing the jet and everything is on me…."

"How in world have you done that David Rossi? Surely the budget oversight committee doesn't allow that? And what if you guys need it?"

"We're on stand down so we won't be working, plus they think we're in California anyway. In terms of the budget oversight committee, there isn't one. I convinced them to let me, as a very wealthy man, pay for the jets costs out of my pocket….which they were quite happy with. Plus the pilots don't mind spending 2 weeks in Hawaii on my dime! That and there shouldn't be any security issues. You guys can leave what time you want and come back when you want. No queues, nothing, and still travel in style. Oh and you can take as much luggage as you guys want. I know I may be going over the top…."

"That's the biggest understatement of your career…"

"But I just you guys to have an easy time there and back and to completely relax when you're there. You rarely take vacations, Jack and Jessica have never been on the BAU jet, and Jess deserves EVERY luxury we can provide for her. Plus why would you moan as its free and easy travel? The pilots will have stop off halfway both ways to refuel but I've already paid for refuelling as well. Plus the mini bar, snack bar and on board meals will be fully stocked, though there's no stewardess service on board…"

"Dave?"

"Yeah Aaron?"

"Thank you….."

"Your welcome. Just don't tell Morgan I told them we were going to California…."

"You know you guys could still go and we could just go onwards?"

"True…let me look into that part…"

A couple of weeks later everything had been arranged. Somehow, although Blake and J.J couldn't go as they'd made plans, Spencer, Morgan, Garcia and Dave were all flying to California on the jet and Aaron, Jack and Jessica would then fly onto Hawaii. Then, on their way back home Aaron and co would pick up the 4 BAU agents in California. Aaron had managed to keep the jet surprise a secret from Jack. He was going to wait until they got to the airport for the 10 and a half hour flight, 5 hours to California, half an hour to refuel the jet and another 5 hours to Kauai, Hawaii. The jet would leave on Friday the 1st August at 6.30, getting to California at 11.30, refuel and get to Hawaii at 5pm. Then the jet would leave Hawaii on Monday the 25th August at 12.30pm to get to California at 5.30, refuel and then get back to Virginia by 11pm. The airport was only half an hour from Jessica's house and they didn't need to check in or anything so could leave Jessica's by 6am at the latest. If they were running late, the jet would wait for them. Dave, Morgan, Spencer and Garcia, all agreed to help bring things on board to keep Jack occupied for both flights.

Very soon the 1st of August was fast approaching. Aaron made sure to everything they would need for the 2 week Hawaii vacation and left to spend the night at Jessica's house. Once they were at Jessica's they told Jack their morning plans.

"Hey buddy, we need to leave her by 6am at the very latest. So I figure you can sleep in clean clothes after your bath so if you wake up enough to pee just before we leave then you sleep in the car and on the plane, as it's a long flight. That okay with you buddy?"

"Yeah dad. That's fine."

"And there should be enough to eat and drink on the plane so you can eat some breakfast when you wake up. Jess, I might just shower and shave tonight, and do like Jack and sleep in clothes. That way all I have to do is get up. Once I've had a coffee, I'll be awake enough. But I figure I'll get up about 5.30. We can pack everything in the SUV tonight so all we have to do is leave in the morning.

"I might do the same as you and shower tonight, sleep in clothes and just wake up at half 5. I'll make us some sandwiches for both some breakfast and lunch."

"Okay. There should be enough food on the plane though."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Aaron showered and had a good shave and pulled on clean clothes just before he went to bed at 10pm. Jessica also showered and put clean clothes on before going to bed before Aaron at half 9. Jack had had a bath, put on clean clothes and had gone to bed at his normal 9pm school night time. They all felt weird going to bed in clothes but knew it would be easier for getting up in the morning.

Being very quiet after waking up at 5am, too excited to sleep, Jack, after using the bathroom, quickly washing his face and quickly brushing his teeth, really excited, Jack went downstairs to wait to surprise the adults.

At half past 5, Aaron woke up, used the bathroom and brushed his teeth and made his way downstairs only to almost get a heart attack and think he was seeing things when he saw Jack, wide awake, sitting at the kitchen table!

"Hi dad! We're going to Hawaii today!"

"Buddy, why are you awake at half past 5?"

"Been awake since before I heard you guys get up! Couldn't sleep. Too excited. When we leaving?"

"In about a half hour."

"Can't we leave now? I wanna leave now…."

"Let us just drink some coffee first Jack. Hey you want a bit of juice?"

"Sure."

"And if you can eat in 10 minutes, you want some cereal before we leave?"

"Sure and I can eat in 10 minutes. Promise."

Jessica also got the shock of her life when she appeared downstairs after having used the bathroom, brushed her teeth and quickly putting a little make up on. She was as shocked as Aaron to see Jack wide awake sitting at the table.

"Hi Aunt Jess! We're going to Hawaii today!"

"Aaron why is your son awake this early?"

"Apparently he's been awake since before we got up."

"Too excited to sleep Aunt Jess."

The 2 adults stood drinking coffee and watched as Jack devoured a bowl of cereal in only 10 minutes. Once they'd finished their coffee and, after making Jack use the bathroom just before they left, they locked up the house and set off for the airport at 5.50am. Jack was wide awake whilst the 2 adult were still half asleep, Jessica being more wide awake than Aaron who couldn't stop yawning.

Luckily for Jack, he didn't notice that his dad parked the SUV in the special air strip car park. Neither did he notice the jet sitting among other planes. Only after they got out and were carrying their bags to the jet, did something inside Jack's brain click. By then they were almost at the jet. Jack had never seen the jet so didn't realise what it looked like. The others were already sitting inside the jet waiting for them to arrive.

"Dad, why we on the airstrip? Where's the airport itself.?"

"This trip is so special I got a HUGE surprise for you buddy."

Dave and Morgan, seeing them walk towards the jet, went and stood by the open jet doorway.

"HEY LITTLE MAN JACK!"

"Uncle Derek! What you doing in the plane? You too Uncle Dave?"

"This is er…Hotch…."

"Jack we are flying to Hawaii and back in style on the BAU jet!"

"WHAT? REALLY DAD?"

"Yeah buddy. THE jet! What do you think?"

"AWESOME!"

Jack ran excitedly up the steps towards Dave and Morgan and gave them huge hugs whilst Aaron and Jessica quickly followed behind and quickly made their way up the steps.

"Hey Dave! Hey Morgan! You ready for California?"

"Yeah! Can't wait man. Neither can the others!"

"Others Uncle Derek? And I thought we were going to Hawaii dad?"

"We are buddy. Don't worry. These guys are being dropped off when the jet stops for refuelling in California."

"So your going on vacation to California Uncle Dave, and Uncle Derek?"

"Yeah, come on let's get inside and we can explain things. Oh and you meet our pilots."

"Cool. Thanks dad!"

Before Aaron could move, Jack handed his bags in his hands to Dave and gave his dad a huge hug.

"Your more than welcome buddy. Now come on we better get inside."

The 5 of them went through into the main part of the jet.

"Uncle Spencer! Aunt Penny! Why are you on the jet too?"

"We're going to California Jackstar. The jet's dropping us off on the way."

"Give us your bags you two. Then Aaron why don't you take Jack and Jessica to meet Joe and Adam?"

"Sure. Hey Jack, you wanna see the cockpit? You too Jess?"

"Would I ever dad!"

Jack took his dad's outstretched hand and went him and his Aunt Jess up the front of the jet to a curtained off area. They stepped inside the small cockpit, and Jack was amazed.

"WOW! COOL AWESOME COCKPIT!

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Hotch!" The man in the left, captains seat smiled

"Hey Hotch!" The man in the right, co pilots seat, also smiled.

"Jack, Jessica on the left is Joe, the captain" he indicated to the left captain's seat "And on the right here" he indicated to the right co pilot seat "is Adam the co pilot. Guys this here is my son Jack and this here is Jessica, my sister in law."

Joe and Adam turned around in their seats and shook hands.

"You guys really fly dad's jet?"

"Yeah we do. It's a hard but awesome job dude!" Joe smiled at Jack.

"Dad, he's like me!"

"Awesome and dude are Jack's favourite words. He uses them all the time."

"That's cos they are THE words to use. Aren't they Ad?"

"Oh yeah. This job is so cool and awesome it's unbelievable Jack dude!"

"I love you guys already!"

"So we ready to take off soon?"

"Yeah, ready when you are. Can you make sure everyone's buckled in for takeoff and the door's shut? Then we can get going. Oh and Jack, tell Dave thanks for the 2 week vacation in Hawai! We are SO gonna enjoy ourselves!"

"You guys are going to Hawaii too?"

"Yeah, the jet's gonna stay in Hawaii until you guys come home. So we're gonna be on vacation too. But don't worry guys, we'll let you enjoy your vacation without us interrupting. Dave is paying for everything for both us guys for the whole 2 weeks!"

"Awesome! Dad their gonna be in Hawaii the same time we are!"

"I know buddy. Come on let's let them take off. But if you want when we're safely in the air one of us can bring you back up front for a while if you want."

"Cool. Thanks dad! See you guys later!"

"Yeah see you dude!"

Aaron, Jack and Jessica went back into the main part of the jet. Morgan and Dave had closed and locked the door. Jack sat by a window at the table with 4 seats. Aaron buckled him in before sitting down next to him opposite Dave and Morgan. Dave sat opposite Jack at a window seat and Morgan sat opposite Aaron on the aisle seat. Morgan and Dave sat with their backs to the front of the jet. The 3 guys buckled themselves in. Jessica sat on one of the 2 single 4 seats opposite Garcia and Spencer. They all felt the jet's engine's start and heard the chatter of the 2 pilots going through the normal pre take off preparations before they felt the jet start to move and build up speed to leave the runway. Jack couldn't help but bounce up and down in his seat with excitement as he watched out the jet window next to him. As soon as the jet started to take off, Jack couldn't help but start cheering with excitement.

"Buddy we haven't even left Virginia yet!"

"No but WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII!"

"Yeah which is another 10 and a half hours away yet buddy!"

"I don't care cos WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII!"

The 3 men just sat and watched the excited 9 year old as the jet got airborne and got to its cruising altitude. Once the jet was at its cruising altitude, everyone unbuckled their seat belts.

"Hey Jack, I bought my laptop and some of your movies I still got if you wanna watch something later."

"Thanks Uncle Dave. Uncle Dave, where's Aunt J.J and Aunt Alex? Why aren't they on the jet too?"

"J.J and Alex had already made plans when we decided to go to California Jack, so sadly they couldn't come with us, but they wanted to."

"Hey buddy, just so you know, if you need the bathroom whilst we're on the jet, there's one at the back of the jet behind us there." Aaron pointed the jet bathroom behind where they sat.

"Okay dad. Thanks."

"And if you wanna lie down and sleep you lie on the couch there."

"And I got blankets and pillows for everyone in one of the overhead compartments Hotch, so he can use some of them. We all can"

"Thanks Garcia."

"Yeah . Thanks Aunt Penny."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next hour or so everyone settled in for the long flight. Morgan put his iPod on, Spencer was reading a book, as was Jessica, Garcia had moved to the couch to sit and talk with Aaron and Jack.

About an hour and half into the flight, Jack tugged on his dad's t-shirt sleeve Aaron looked at his son and lent his ear towards Jack, who wanted whisper into his dad's ear.

"Dad I need to go pee…"

"Sure buddy."

Aaron stood up and let the boy get out of his window seat.

"The bathroom's just there buddy. Shout if you need help…" Aaron pointed at the jet bathroom door and Jack went to use the jet bathroom. Aaron stood and waited until Jack had come out.

"Feel better buddy?"

"Yeah. Can I have a drink? I'm thirsty…."

"Sure, lets see what we got in the fridge…."

Aaron went to the small jet drinks fridge to find several cartons of apple juice and orange juice, some bottles of water, some milk, a few sodas and a few bottles of beer.

"There's apple juice, orange juice, water or soda."

"Can I have apple juice dad?"

"Sure buddy."

"Where's my carry on bag dad? I got a book in there…."

"Ask Uncle Dave where he put it. He put all the bags somewhere on the jet."

Aaron handed the boy a carton of apple juice and then went to make himself a coffee whilst Jack

went back to the table.

"Uncle Dave, where'd you put my carryon bag?"

"Up there Jack…."

Along with his coffee, Aaron grabbed a blueberry muffin as he hadn't eaten breakfast yet, before he returned to his seat.

"Hey Aaron, Jack's bag is up there." Dave pointed to the overhead compartments.

"Can you get my book out dad?"

"Sure buddy."

He put the coffee and muffin on the table and found the book in Jack's carryon bag and gave it to his son, who had climbed back into his window seat.

"Here you go buddy. "

"Thanks dad!"

Jack began to read his latest Chronicles of Narnia novel which Aaron had just bought for him.

Before sitting down, he went to check on Jess.

"Hey Jess you okay?"

"Yeah. Got a good book."

"There's drinks and food over there so help yourself" he pointed back towards the food galley area. "And the jet bathroom is just past there at the back." he pointed to the bathroom.

"Thanks Aaron."

"You want a coffee or anything at the moment?"

"I'm good for a minute. I'll go see what there is in a bit. But thanks."

"Sure. I'm only right back here here if you want me."

"Sure Aaron. Thanks. Oh and Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"This jet is AMAZING!"

"Thanks. I think I see it too much as it's just normal for me now…."

Aaron returned to his seat, and sat munching on the muffin whilst drinking the coffee and chatting to Dave and Garcia until Dave tapped Morgan, his headphones on, on the arm. Morgan took his headphones off.

"What is it Rossi? this is a good song"

"I need to get up. Morgan. So you have to move…"

Morgan stood up and let Dave out. Dave headed to use the jet bathroom before returning to his seat with cup of coffee in his hand. Morgan let the guy sit in his seat before sitting back down in his own seat and putting his headphones back on. Aaron finished the coffee and muffin and, after putting the rubbish into the bin and washing up his mug, he went to use the jet bathroom before returning to his seat next to his son, grabbing his own book from his own carryon bag before sitting back down. Soon after Jessica went towards the back of the jet to use the bathroom herself before getting some coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. She sat down on the couch to talk to Aaron and Dave. Spencer passed her on his way to the bathroom.

"Aaron I can't believe you and Dave arranged the use of your jet for our vacation! This jet is unbelievable!"

"It was all Dave honest Jess. He insisted we use the jet, convinced the bureau that everyone was going to California and even offered to pay for the jet use, the pilots 2 weeks in Hawaii and everything to do with using the jet out of his own pocket!"

"Dave, this must be costing you a small fortune!"

"Not really Jess. I didn't have to buy the jet. Plus I can easily afford it."

"You've already paid for our hotel stay in Hawaii!"

"That was cheap compared to the jet costs. But don't worry Jess, I can more than easily afford to do it! You guys just relax and enjoy both the jet rides and the vacation itself!"

"Well thank you so much Dave. This is amazing! And we haven't even got to Hawaii yet!"

Just then Joe the captain walked through the jet.

"Hey guys having a good flight?"

"Yeah, its AWESOME man!"

"Glad your enjoying it dude!"

"Everything okay Joe?"

"Yeah fine Hotch. Just nipping to the bathroom then we both need coffee…see ya in min!"

Joe went into the jet bathroom. When he came out and stood making coffee, whilst waiting for the kettle to boil, he stood talking to Aaron and co. He lent down and whispered in Hotch's ear.

"Hey Hotch, seeing as this is our jet, when we've stopped and got the engines off whilst the jet's being refuelled for Hawaii, what would Jack think of at least being able to sit in one of our seats?"

"Is that really allowed Joe?"

"It's our jet. The engines will off, the jet will be parked and unable to move and as long as doesn't touch any buttons, he'll be fine! Plus me or Ad will be sitting in the other seat just in case…I promise nothing can go wrong…"

"Sure. I think he'd love that. Gonna keep it a surprise til we get to California."

"I was planning on surprising the dude then anyway. Just checking you'd be okay with it cos you're his dad."

"It's fine with me Joe. I'd like to see his enjoyment of sitting in the seat anyway."

"Was hoping you'd say that."

Joe made coffee for both him and Adam before he excused himself to return to the cockpit.

"What was all that about Hotch?" Morgan had taken off his headphones.

"Something fun for when we've stopped in California and the jet's being refuelled."

About 3 hours into the flight, whilst Spencer was making everyone coffee and getting Jack a juice, Morgan came out of the bathroom and started helping him.

"I'm still never sure pretty boy how you can drink a coffee that's filled with so much sugar…."

"I don't put that much in….I swear…."

"Er….isn't that your 6th spoonful?"

"Er…guess so…but I like my sugar!"

Spencer and Morgan handed out the drinks together before Morgan sat back down and he sat next to Jess on the couch and, with Garcia taking the couch seat next to Jessica, all 7 of them sat happily chatting away about their impending vacations. As they were chatting away, Adam, the co pilot walked through to the jet bathroom. On his way back he stopped briefly by Hotch.

"Hey Hotch, me and Joe were planning on having a mate we know in California's airport bring us something for lunch from in the airport. You guys want anything?"

"What food they bringing you guys?"

"Probably pizza and fries and soda."

"Hey buddy, you ok with pizza, fries and soda for lunch when we've stopped in California?"

"Yeah!"

"In that case Joe, get this guy a slice of cheese pizza with fries and a soda, I'll have a slice of meat lovers with fries and soda. Jess? Pizza and fries okay for lunch?"

"Sure. I'll have cheese like Jack."

"So that's 2 slices of cheese, a slice of meat lovers, 3 lots of fries and 3 sodas. Oh and an ice cream for little man."

"AWESOME! Thanks Adam man!"

"Your welcome Jack dude!"

"I'll text our mate to let him know what to bring us when we've landed."

"AWESOME! Dad this vacation is already so AWESOME!"

"Glad you're enjoying it already buddy!"

"Dad I need to pee again.…"

"Sure buddy."

"I'll get back to flying the plane. Left Joe on his too long…."

Adam went back to the cockpit whilst Aaron stood up to let Jack get out to go use the jet bathroom. Once Jack returned they both got back into their seats. They spent the next hour and a bit all chatting together before realising the time. They were only half an hour from California.


	5. Chapter 5

About 15 minutes later, Aaron got a call from Adam the co pilot on his cell.

"Hey Hotch, can you make sure everyone's buckled in back there. We're gonna start descending to land in the next few minutes."

"Sure Ad."

Aaron hung up the phone.

"Hey guys time to buckle up, we're gonna land in California in a few."

The 3 on the couch returned to their seats and buckled up their seat belts. Aaron helped Jack buckle in securely before doing his own seat belt. Dave and Morgan doing the same as Aaron and the others.

They felt the jet start to smoothly glide towards the ground and heard the pilots talking in the cockpit to both each other and the ground air traffic control as they glided the jet into the airport.

"Is this where you guys leave us Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah Jack, but we'll see you in 2 weeks when you guys pick us up on your way home."

"Aww. I wish you guys were coming to Hawaii with us…."

"Rossi man there's reason why can't…."

"Er…cos it's Hotch's vacation?"

"Dad? Why can't they? They could still have their own vacation but they'd be there to take me places whilst you and Aunt Jess could enjoy other things that would bore me!"

"They got no where to stay buddy…."

"What about the hotel we're staying in?"

"Might not be any room there…. Plus they got their vacation planned here…."

"Er not exactly Aaron, we still don't have a hotel booked!"

"Then why'd you come to California?"

"We were hoping to find a hotel after we got here…."

"Rossi man, Hawaii is so much better than California…."

"Up to Aaron and Jessica. Not me…"

"Wait til we land then I'll have to talk to Jessica….quickly…."

The minute the jet touched down, Aaron called the other 3 over.

"Hey guys we need to talk. NOW!"

"Sure Hotch!"

The 3 got out of their seats and hurried to the couch.

"Spencer, Kitten, you know how we haven't even booked a hotel room here….?"

"What, they're ALL full?"

"I have no idea if any have space."

"Jess, can I talk to you for a sec? Before Dave here spoils the surprise?"

"Sure Aaron."

The 2 went to stand by the drinks area.

"Jack was asking why the others couldn't join us in Hawaii…."

"Thought they had a vacation planned here?"

"Apparently they haven't even found a hotel to stay in….yet…."

"So what's the problem?"

"Just this is meant to be your vacation and I don't want to spoil it."

"You know we could still have the vacation of a lifetime even they were there. They'd surely stay out of our way if we wanted them to, plus they could take Jack places and we could do other things. I say why not?"

"Are you sure Jess? I mean it's your vacation, or our vacation…"

"I'm sure. Tell them to come. Just as long as Dave can find hotel rooms for them…"

"If you're sure…then okay. You're the boss…."

They returned to the table.

"Dave if you can find somewhere to stay in Kauai, then by all means come with us!"

"Are you sure Jess? I mean this is meant to be your family vacation?"

"I'm positive Dave. We can still have a great family vacation as you guys could do what you wanted and we'd do what we wanted. Plus you guys can take Jack to all different places and me and Aaron could do other things that would be boring to Jack."

"Sure. Let me make a phonecall."

Dave talked on the phone and booked rooms for all 4 of them at a hotel in Kauai.

"Hey Jack, guess what? We're staying in the same hotel!"

"I thought they would be full?"

"Apparently they go plenty of space. Don't think Kauai is busy this time of year. Think its quiet. Oh and the hotel is sending 3 mini buses. 1 for our luggage, 1 for you 3 and 1 for us 4. and also a taxi for the pilots when they've finished at the airport."

Just then Joe the captain approached.

"Hey guys thought you were getting off here?"

"Actually Joe, slight change of plans…..these guys have insisted on joining us in Hawaii! So we're all flying on."

"Cool. Hey we still got time so you guys wanna order lunch ?"

"Get us another 2 slices of cheese, another 2 slices of meat lovers, another 4 fries and another 4 sodas." Dave looked at Joe.

"Sure. Hey Jack whilst we wait for lunch to come and whilst we wait for refuelling you wanna try sitting in my seat?"

"Can I? Really?"

"Yeah. As long as its okay with your dad!"

"Dad? Please can I? I promise I'll be good!"

"Sure buddy. Why don't you go pee first then you can sit in the seat til the pizza comes!"

"Yeah, AWESOME! Thanks Joe man!"

"Your welcome Jack. I'll see you up front…"

Joe hurried back to Adam.

"Hey Ad, guess what, EVERYONE is going to Hawaii! Oh and we need to order 2 more slices of cheese, 2 more slices of meatlovers, another 4 fries and another 4 sodas…"

"I thought 4 of them had a vacation planned here?"

"So did I. We need to let Steve know before he comes…."

Adam quickly called Steve, his airport mate, and had him buy the extra pizzas fries and sodas. Steve promised to be there in 10 minutes.

Aaron, Jack and Jessica appeared in the cockpit.

"Buddy, I need you to promise you wont touch any buttons, and will just sit in the seat."

"I promise dad!"

Joe stood up and let a very excited boy sit in his captains seat. Jack was blown away as Joe and Adam, who was sitting in his co pilots seat, pointed out different things they used to help them fly the jet. Jack was enthralled as the 2 pilots gave him their full attention and pointed out and explained different controls.

Suddenly Adam's phone rang.

"Hey Hotch can you go open the jet door. The food's here…"

"Sure. Jess you stay here with Jack and the guys….."

"Sure Aaron."

Aaron went to open the jet door to find 2 men holding boxes with food, sodas, napkins and plastic cutlery. They bought the boxes on board.

"HEY JACK PIZZA'S HERE!" Jack heard Dave shouting him.

"Thanks for letting me sit in the seat Joe!"

"Your welcome man."

Jack got out of the seat and hurried into the main cabin area.

"Can you go wash your hands in the bathroom buddy?"

"Sure dad!"

Jack ran to wash his hands before returning to his dad, who let him back into his seat.

The 2 guys handed out boxes of slices of pizza. On each box there was cheese or meat written on, so they knew which was which. Whilst one guy took 2 boxes of meat pizza slices and 2 boxes of fries to the pilots, the other man handed out the boxes of fries, the sodas, the napkins and the plastic cutlery. They had also bought on board a few bottles of water which the guy put in the jet fridge before he and the other guy took the empty boxes and left the jet. Morgan closed and secured the door again. Whilst the jet was being refuelled and they ate, they could all hear the noise of the jet fuel being pumped into the jet. They were all so hungry that they finished eating within the half hour the jet was on the ground and Aaron and Morgan collected up the trash and put it into the jet trash bin.

Just then Adam walked through with the pilots trash.

"Can you guys start getting ready for take off? Oh and I was surprised when Joe told me you were all coming to Hawaii!"

"Oh yeah man, Hawaii here we come!"

"And Morgan is paying for his, Spencer and Garcia's rooms!"

"Huh?"

"I'm paying for Aaron, Jack and Jessica and me. You can pay for you 3…."

"But those dudes have got 1 family room. We've got 3 singles…"

"Who paid for use of this jet Morgan?"

"You did Rossi man."

"Exactly. Figure you pay at least for rooms for you 3…."

"Fine, fine…..but this hotel best not be too expensive…."

"Its actually the only hotel on the island…."

"How small is this place?"

"Not that small. There's enough to do. Plus its right on the beach and there are different things around."

"Dad, does that mean that Joe and Adam are staying at our hotel too?"

"Yeah buddy, guess it does."

"Cool! Huge family vacation!"

Everyone buckled back into their seats for take off, Aaron making sure Jack was buckled in securely.

They felt the jet begin to take off again. They were all on their way to Hawaii for 2 weeks.

Just after the jet took off, Aaron managed to persuade Jack to lie on the couch with a blanket and a cushion pillow courtesy of Garcia and the boy nodded off to sleep for a while

The others spent the next 2 hours relaxing and chatting. Suddenly Aaron noticed Jack starting to wake up and knelt beside the sleeping boy.

"Hey buddy. Try to sleep for a little longer."

"Okay but I have to get up to go pee first…."

"Sure buddy."

He let Jack get up to use the jet bathroom before tucking his son back up on the jet couch, where the boy soon nodded off again

About 2 hours later, Aaron decided to wake Jack up.

"Hey buddy time to wake up. We're only a hour away now."

"Hi dad." Jack yawned as he stood up. "How long have I been asleep dad?"

"About 4 hours buddy. You've had a good sleep."

He watched his boy walk sleepily towards the bathroom, still yawning and waited til the boy returned.

"I'm thirsty dad. Can I have an apple juice?"

"Sure buddy. Here." Aaron reached into the jet fridge and pulled out a carton of apple juice and handed it to Jack, who took it back to his seat. Meanwhile Jessica had folded up the blanket and put it and the cushion pillow back where it had come from. The other 4 had nodded off to sleep. Adam walked through towards the bathroom.

"Good to see you awake now man!"

"How'd you know I was asleep?"

"Joe saw you an hour ago when nipped to the loo. Have a good sleep then?"

"Yeah, but can't wait till we get there. WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII! WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII!"

Jack was so excited he forgot about the others who asleep and started shouting, making the other 4 who'd been sleeping suddenly wake up.

"Hey little man I know you're excited but do you have to be so loud?"

"Sorry Uncle Derek. Sorry guys! I just can't help myself!"

Adam could only laugh as he headed to the bathroom. When he came out, he stopped by Aaron.

"Hotch, in about 45 minutes, can you make sure everyone's buckled in?"

"Sure Adam."

"Oh and Jack?"

"Yeah Ad dude?"

"I can't wait for Hawaii either!"

"It's gonna be so awesome. Everyone is staying at the same hotel…"

"We are?"

"Yeah, there's only 1 hotel on the island…."

"Awesome. See you guys later!"

"See you Ad dude!"

Adam went back to the cockpit.

"Hey Joe, guess what? There's apparently only 1 hotel on this island so everyone is staying at the same hotel!"

"Cool, Should be fun!"

For the next 45 minutes, they all got coffee, used the bathroom and sat chatting, before Aaron got a text from Adam. 'Make sure everyone buckled in. Starting descent. Be in Hawaii soon.'

"Guys time to buckle up. We're there!"

"AWESOME!"

Everyone buckled into their seats and Aaron made sure that Jack was again buckled in securely before they felt the jet begin to descend towards Kauai, Hawaii….


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone waited until the jet engines were off before standing up and starting to collect up their bags, as well as making sure the jet was left clean and tidy. There would be someone coming aboard before they left to clean the plane and restock the food and water. Aaron made Jack use the bathroom before they left the jet and then Aaron unlocked and opened the door and, nodding to the others, let Jessica and Jack go out first, following behind them before the others followed on. Dave had gone to speak to the pilots about having the pilots bags taken to the hotel with the rest of the group and how a taxi would be there to pick them up after the pilots had finished at the airport. He did make sure to thank them profusely. He also handed them each an envelope filled with notes.

"Your hotel, breakfast and dinner is already paid for but this is to pay for anything you do outside the hotel. If you need more just ask. But there's $500 each in there. Keep whatever you don't spend as extra tips from me. You are not to spend a dime of your own. Your whole vacation here will be on me as a thank you for flying us here and back." Dave left before the pilots could say a word.

"Hey Morgan, grab Joe and Adam's bags with me will you? We'll take to the hotel for them. They'll join us when they've finished here."

"Sure man."

Together with Garcia's help, they took their bags and both the pilots bags off the jet and into the waiting minibuses, putting the bags in the mini bus between Aaron's front mini bus and their back mini bus. He gave all 3 drivers enough money to pay for the rides before climbing into the back mini bus with Morgan, Garcia and Spencer and the 3 mini buses left for the hotel.

As everyone was still wearing jeans and cooler weather clothes, the heat had really hit them and they were already sweating, though the mini buses had air con which helped cool them down.

They got to the hotel, which was right on the beach front and, whilst Dave helped a porter label the bags so he knew who's was who's they all went inside the nice cool lobby. Aaron, Dave, and Morgan went to the front desk.

"Welcome to Kauai hotel. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah, for Hotchner. Should be a big family room?"

"Yes. I see it the reservation here. I see the room, breakfast and dinner have been paid for in full by a Mr David Rossi."

"Yeah, this guy here…."

"How many rooms keys would you like sir?"

"Can I have 3? Then my son can have one too."

"Of course sir. If you can just fill this out and sign at the bottom…."

Aaron filled out the form and signed it.

"Do you have some I.D just so I can check it?"

"Sure. Driver's licence okay?"

"Of course sir."

Aaron was just taking out his driving licence when he got the shock of a lifetime. Walking through the door carrying a bag of his own was none other than his friend and section chief Matt Cruz!

"UNCLE MATT! What are you doing here in Hawaii?"

"Starting a 2 week vacation Jack! What are ALL you guys doing here?"

"Me, dad and Aunt Jess were coming here for 2 week vacation and others decided they'd prefer here to California. We flew on dad's jet! It was awesome!"

"Matt? What are you doing here in Kauai?"

"Was asking Jack the same question about all you!"

"I don't believe it! Come all the way to Hawaii only to get followed by my section chief!" Morgan looked as shocked as the others.

"Sir your keys…"

"Thank you"

"Your in room number 9 sir. If there's anything we can get you please don't hesitate to pick up the phone or come to the desk. Breakfast is from 7 to 10 and dinner is at 6 onwards. We have a wide kids menu for your son and if he wants anything different please don't hesitate to ask for something else. If you want lunch then just let us know what you'd like. Mr Rossi has paid more than enough to cover any lunch meals you and your family may have here. The mini bar is also fully paid for, for each day so you can take drinks out of that or drink water from the tap in the bathroom. Alternatively you can call or come to the front desk and we can you guys any food, water or anything you want. Oh and wear what you like to dinner. There's no dress code. It's all very casual. All we ask is no swim or beach wear. Shorts and t-shirts or tops are fine. So are sandals. If you want towels for the beach, then please ask here on your way out."

"Thank you."

He went back to Jessica and Jack.

"Jess, here's your own room key. Jack buddy, please don't lose this…." He handed Jack his very own room key.

"Thanks dad! I promise I'll TRY not to lose it!"

"Can I help you sir?" She turned to Dave

"Yeah, I called earlier and book 4 single rooms under David Rossi"

"Are you the man who paid for Mr Hotchner's room and board?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I'll need each of your friends to fill out these…."

"GUYS COME FILL THE FORMS!"

Whilst the 4 filled out the forms, she turned to Matt.

"Can I help you sir."

"Yeah, I have a single room booked under Matt Cruz."

"One moment sir….ah yes can you fill this out and I'll need to see some I.D. Same goes for you and your friends Mr Rossi."

Once they'd filled out and signed their room cards, she sorted out the rooms and handed out room keys.

"Mr Cruz, you're in room 10, Mr Rossi, you're in room 8, Mr Morgan you're in 7, Ms Garcia, you're in 6 and Mr Reid you're in room 5."

"How many rooms are in this hotel?"

"50, it's a very small hotel and we haven't got many tourists visiting yet. Just out of interest do you all know each other?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Apart from Jessica and Jack over there, we're all FBI agents who work on the same team. Aaron Hotchner there is our Unit Chief and Matt Cruz is our Section Chief! And I don't believe I'm on this dream vacation with not only people I work with but BOTH my immediate bosses!"

"Oh right. Hope you enjoy your vacation. Mr Rossi I see you have booked 2 more single rooms…."

"Yeah, there for the pilots. They should be here soon. They were just finishing at the airport and securing the jet."

"Oh right. Toby take the 2 bags for Mr Jackson and Mr Max to their rooms. Mr Jackson will be in room 4 and Mr Max will be in room 3. When your pilot friends get here, I'll tell them their bags are in their rooms already Mr Rossi."

"Thank you."

"So Matt, what ARE you doing here? In Kauai of all places?"

"Fancied a nice quiet vacation away from tourists so spoke to my travel agent who recommended here."

"Where'd you find this travel agent?"

"Dave here recommended someone named Jake…."

"Er…that's OUR travel agent…"

"Whoops….sorry…."

"So how long you here for Matt?"

"Two weeks. I leave on the 25th."

"Did you take a normal plane?"

"Yeah, bit cramped though as its real small from the main island. I heard you guys flew on the jet….?"

"Yeah, Dave here arranged it. Paid to use it, gave the pilots a free 2 week vacation here, everything."

"Wow!"

"Hey if you're flying back the same day as us, why not fly on the jet? There's still a free seat…"

"You sure Hotch?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Makes sense."

"Thanks man. Can't believe we're all here in the SAME place at the SAME time!"

"Yeah, gonna have words with that travel agent when I get back….so what are your plans here?"

"Not much. Figured relax on the beach?"

"You should join our group. We're giving Aaron and family enough space to enjoy their vacation but you can come around with us if you'd like."

"Thanks Dave. Be good to have some company."

"Rossi, man, why do I have to hang out with my section chief in Hawaii?"

"Cos I'm paying for you rooms…and food….and you don't get a say…."

"Morgan, guys when we're here, just call me Matt like Aaron and Dave do already. We're all just friends here. So Dave where's J.J and Alex Blake?"

"J.J had plans with Will and Henry and Blake had plans with James so neither could come."

"Oh right."

"So shall go check out our rooms?"

"Yeah! Come on dad! Let's go!"

They all headed off to check out their adjoining rooms. Whilst the others entered their single rooms, Aaron opened the door to their family room and let Jess enter first. They were all amazed at the size of the room. There was 3 bedrooms, 2 with double beds and one with a single bed, 2 bathrooms, one main one and one small one, a small living room area with a TV and a couch and a table with 4 chairs and a balcony area which opened up to the outside.

"Dad! This room is AWESOME!"

Jack ran around checking everything out, like any kid normally did on a vacation. There was knock at the door and Aaron opened the door to find the porter with their bags on a trolley.

"Your bags sir?"

"Yes, thanks. Bring them in will you?"

"Are the names, Jack, Aaron and Jessica?"

"Yeah that's right."

The orderly brought in the bags labelled with their first names.

"Which is Jack's room?" He held out 2 bags.

"The single bed room."

After putting Jack's bags on the single bed he returned to the trolley for Jessica's bags.

"And Jessica's room?"

"Jess you want the room next to Jack?"

"Sure Aaron I don't mind"

"The one next to Jack's then."

"And are you Aaron?"

"Yeah that's me. My room's the last one."

He put Aaron's bags on his bed and saw the man take out his wallet.

"No need sir. Mr Rossi has already given me good tips for every room for you and your friends. I cannot accept any more sir. But thank you. Have a good day sir, maam and little sir."

The orderly left the room and closed the door behind him to deliver the rest of the bags.

"Dad can I go change into shorts and t-shirt. I'm too hot."

"Sure buddy. I was gonna do the same. Jess, you can wear whatever you want."

The 2 Hotchners went into their bedrooms to change into shorts, t-shirt and their new sandals and also got out their new sunglasses/shades. They came back out to find Jessica was in her room. Suddenly the room phone rang. Aaron picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aaron its me Dave. I know you guys might want some alone time but I thought I'd ask you to a group dinner."

"Er…hang on Dave…."

Jessica appeared out of her room looking good in shorts and a skimpy top.

"Hey Jess, Dave wants to know if we want to join them for a group dinner?"

"Sure be fun."

"Dave, what time?"

"Half 6 ok?"

"Sure. You might have to let the hotel know so they can organise a table in time."

"Was going to as soon as the other 2 get here."

"I wonder if Adam and Joe know about Matt?"

"Probably not but be a surprise. So see you guys in the dining area at half 6?"

"Sure."

Joe and Adam had only just gotten into their rooms when, first Adam, then Joe were invited to the group dinner at half 6, which was about half an hour away. Both men were puzzled when they were told the invite was for 10 people when there had been 9 people in total, including them, on the jet…..

At just before half 6, after all of them had used the bathroom before leaving the room, Aaron, Jessica and Jack headed out of the room to the dining area where they saw everyone but Matt waiting. Everyone was in shorts and t-shirts. The pilots were clearly counting heads….

"Er Dave, there's only 9 here…"

"Yeah Ad I know…."

"You said 10 people were eating…."

"Yeah and here's the 10th coming now…."

Adam and Joe watched as the guy they knew as the BAU Section Chief approached.

"Hey Hotch, isn't that your section chief?"

"Yeah, Matt, meet our good friends and jet pilots Adam and Joe, guys meet our friend Matt Cruz. And no guys I had not idea he would be here but its good to see him here."

"Hey Adam, hey Joe. Call me Matt."

"Mr Rossi, you're table is ready. If you guys would like to follow me…"

They followed the waitress to what had been 4 tables pushed together into a rectangle with 3 places on each of the longer sides, and 2 places at either end.

Aaron, Jack and Jessica sat along one long side with Jack in the middle seat to Aaron's left, Morgan sat directly opposite Jack in the middle seat on the other side of the table. Dave sat at one end next to Aaron on his right and Matt sat next to Dave. Spencer sat on the end seat between Matt and Morgan and opposite Aaron. Garcia sat directly opposite Jessica and next to Morgan. At the end opposite Dave and Matt, Adam sat opposite Dave next to Jessica and Joe sat in the empty seat between Adam and Garcia. The waitress handed out menus, giving Jack the kids' menu. All the menus had starters, mains and desserts.

"May I take your drinks orders?"

They all ordered either sodas or beers and looked at the menus. Jack couldn't believe his menu.

"Choose what you want buddy I don't mind. And there's something you want that's not on the menu just say and I'll see if they can do it for you."

"Thanks dad. But the food looks awesome already! I've already chosen mine! Can I order myself ?"

"Sure can buddy."

"Awesome!"

"Wow I didn't know there would be such a good choice, especially with more traditional foods."

"Neither did I! Hey Hotch, you seen they got steak dude!"

"Yeah Morgan I've seen it!"

The waitress returned with the drinks and handed all the men apart from Spencer, beers and handed the rest sodas.

"Have you all decided yet or do you need more time?"

"Guys you all decided yet?" They all nodded yes.

"Start with Jessica over there, then go to Jack, then go round the table that way…"

Dave pointed to Jessica.

"I'll take the starters and main course orders now. Then you guys can choose desserts later if you still want them. So maam, what would you like?"

"I'll have the prawns followed by the lasagne."

"Young man?"

"Can I have the chicken fingers starter and Mac n Cheese main? And can I have some ketchup with my starter?"

"They do chicken fingers for as starter? Everyone was surprised.

"Of course young sir. Yes sir. We do for kids. And sir what would you like?"

"I'll have the garlic bread with cheese and the steak with fries. I like my steak medium."

"Of course sir. Mr Rossi sir?"

The rest of them placed their orders and the waitress took the menus.

"So Jack what did it say for the chicken fingers starter?"

"A plate of cooked chicken in breadcrumbs cut into finger length pieces."

"Sounds like what its says on a normal box buddy…."

"I don't care. I like chicken fingers…"

"I can't believe we come all the way over here and you can still have mac n cheese for you main course little man!"

"You should be able to get mac n cheese ANYWHERE Uncle Derek!"

The starters soon arrived and they all started eating and talking. Once they'd finished and the starter dishes had been cleared away, they were sitting talking when Jack tugged on Aaron's t-shirt sleeve.

"Dad, can I have another drink?"

"Sure buddy." He waved the waitress over.

"Can Jack here have another soda?"

"Of course sir. Anyone else want more drinks?"

"Guys, another round?" They all nodded yes.

"Make that the same drinks as before for everyone."

"Yes sir"

"And young sir?"

"Yeah?"

"We know how much our young guests enjoy mac n cheese so just to let you know our chef cooks enough for our guests to have a free second portion. So if you'd like more please let us know."

"Wow! Dad, I get to have TWO portions of Mac n Cheese!"

"Yeah buddy I heard. Er….thank you."

The waitress left them and everyone except for Jack looked a little shocked.

"Just how many kids do they serve mac n cheese to Hotch?"

"No idea but enough. Buddy you are one lucky boy!"

"Just wondering HOW much mac n cheese that chef cooks!"

"Buddy I hope tomorrow you might have something other than mac n cheese…"

"Yeah course. The fish fingers and fries look good. So does the pizza and fries! Or scampi and fries or chicken fingers and fries or spaghetti carbonara. And quite a few other things on the menu! They even got meatloaf and mashed potatoes I can have!"

"Wow your menu sounds good Jack!" Dave smiled at the boy.

"Yeah at least they do meals without fries buddy…."

"I love fries….I don't mind eating them every day…."

The main course arrived, the waitress reminding Jack that he was entitled to a free second portion.

She left them to eat and everyone started eating and talking. Jack polished off his plate and raised his hand to the waitress.

"Please may I have that second portion?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

"She took his plate and soon returned with fresh cutlery and a second plate full of mac n cheese. Jack's mouth was watering as she placed the plate and cutlery in front of him.

"Enjoy it sir…"

"Thank you!"

"Your more than welcome sir…."

No one else could believe their eyes as Jack tucked into a second portion of mac n cheese. The 2 pilots really couldn't believe their eyes. No one could believe their eyes when Jack polished off his second before any adults finished own single main course!

"Oh my god dude! Where in the world have you put all that mac n cheese?"

"Stomach dude!" He pointed to his stomach.

"Are you full now buddy?"

"Can I have ice cream for dessert?"

Adam and Joe were shocked to hear Jack ask for ice cream after all he'd already eaten.

"Dude you can eat ice cream after all that?"

"Yeah man. Us kids ALWAYS have room for ice cream! Dad jokes that I got a second stomach, whatever that means…"

By the time the adults had finished, only Morgan, Hotch, Matt, Jessica, Jack, Adam and Joe had room for dessert.

The waitress cleared the plates and bought out the dessert menus.

She'd only just given his kids menu when he spoke up

"Can I have the ice cream please?"

"Of course young. Which flavours would you like? You get 3 scoops. We have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, mint choc chip, cookie dough, chocolate brownie…."

"Can I have chocolate, cookie dough and….vanilla."

"Of course young sir. And you like a chocolate flake or a wafer? Or maybe both?"

"Both please."

"Yes sir. Would the rest of you like a minute or two more?"

"I'll have the chocolate brownie and vanilla ice cream please.." Hotch looked at the waitress.

"I'll have the lemon sorbet." Jessica spoke

"I'll have the chocolate crème pie."

"I'll have the same as Adam." Joe looked at the waitress

"I'll have the same as Hotch and have the brownie and ice cream."

"I'll have the chocolate crème pie."

"Any one else for dessert?"

"No the rest of them are too full. The food was TOO good."

"Thank you sir. I'll be back shortly."

Jack began to squirm in his seat and tugged on his dad's sleeve. Aaron lent his head towards his son.

"Dad, where's the bathroom around here? I really gotta pee."

"I'll ask them buddy."

He waved the waitress over again.

"Is there something someone needs sir?"

"Yeah, my son here needs to go to the bathroom…."

"There's bathrooms on the other side of the room over there sir." She pointed to the side of the room behind Aaron.

"Thank you. Come on buddy I'll take you. Excuse us guys. Be back in a minute." Aaron took Jack to the bathrooms, where, taking the chance to go himself, he too used the bathroom. After washing their hands they returned to the table and sat back down just as the waitress was bringing their desserts. She served Jack his ice cream and Jessica her lemon sorbet first. Then gave Aaron and Morgan the chocolate brownie and ice cream desserts, gave Matt, Adam and Joe the chocolate crème pie puddings before she left them to eat. Jack again amazed everyone as he polished off his plate of ice cream. wafer and chocolate flake. After dessert they sitting drinking coffee when Jack began to yawn. Aaron finished off his coffee before speaking up.

"Er guys I hope you'll me but I think this guy needs his bed…."

"Sure Aaron. We'll see at breakfast in the morning."

"Jess you stay if you want. I don't mind."

"Actually I think I might turn in too. Been up since half 5…"

"Neither of us were up as early as him…

"Why what time did he wake up?"

"I think my clock said 5 when I woke up first dad…."

"Come on buddy. Lets get you to bed before you fall asleep….Night guys."

"Night guys"

"Night Hotch! Night Jess! Night Jack!"

The 3 of them left the dining area and went back to the room.

"Hey buddy you think you can stay awake long enough to have a quick bath if I help you wash?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks dad. Too tired otherwise."

"I'll go get his pjs Aaron, you run his bath. And Jack, try and stay awake."

Aaron led his son into the bathroom and ran a quick bath, during which time Jess brought in Jack's pj's, toothbrush and some toothpaste and closed the door. Jack undressed and got into the bath and Aaron helped his son wash before helping him out. Jack dried himself off and pulled on his pj's. Aaron made him brush his teeth and use the bathroom before leading the sleepy boy to his hotel bed and tucking him in, whereby Jack was so tired he fell asleep.

"Night buddy. I love you." He kissed the top of Jack's head. Just then Jessica came in with a nightlight they bought with them for Jack and plugged it in and turned it on before Aaron turned the main room light off and pulled the door to.

"Mind if I take a quick shower before bed Aaron?"

"Sure. I was gonna shower in the morning like normal anyway. Plus I can use the small bathroom."

Aaron went into his own hotel bedroom and closed the door whilst he stripped off his clothes and pulled on his pyjamas before taking his toothbrush and toothpaste into the small bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and used the bathroom before heading to bed.

The next morning, their first in Hawaii, Aaron, being an early riser, was the first one awake at 7am. Grabbing some clothes, shaving stuff, his toothbrush and the towel from his room, he went into the main bathroom where he showered, shaved, brushed his teeth and got dressed, putting on shorts and a t-shirt. He took his pyjamas and towel back to his room. He decided to leave his shaving stuff and toothbrush in the bathroom. Just before he came out of the main bathroom, he heard the toilet in the small bathroom flush and knew someone else must be awake.

As he came out from the bathroom, he saw Jack come out of the small bathroom.

"Morning buddy!"

"Morning dad. What time is it?"

"Half past 7 buddy. Still early"

"I think Aunt Jess is still asleep."

"So do I buddy. Let her sleep for a while. This is her vacation…did you wash your face and brush your teeth?"

"I washed my face but my toothbrush is in there…" He pointed to main bathroom.

"I've finished now buddy so you can go brush your teeth."

"Okay."

Jack went to brush his teeth while Aaron took his stuff back to his room. There was a knock at the door and Aaron went to open it to find Dave, Morgan and Matt standing there.

"Morning Hotch!"

"Hey guys."

"Is everyone up yet?"

"I've just showered and Jack's still in his pj's but he's up and awake. Jess is still asleep."

Just then Jack, in his pj's appeared beside his dad.

"Morning!"

"Hey little man Jack! Have a good sleep did ya?"

"Yeah. You guys up early like dad?"

"Yeah, we were gonna invite to join us for breakfast but your aunt's still asleep and your still in your pyjamas."

"I might wait for Jess to get up but buddy if you go get dressed, you can go with these guys to eat breakfast."

"Will you guys wait for me?"

"We sure will little man."

"Thanks dad!" Jack ran off to his bedroom to get dressed. Just then Jessica, in her nightgown came out of her bedroom and went into the bathroom.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is up. Why don't we take Jack and meet you guys there?"

"Sure."

Jack reappeared in shorts, t-shirt and sandals.

"So can I go with them to breakfast dad?"

"Sure buddy. Your Aunt Jess is awake so I'll wait til she's dressed then we'll come join you."

"Okay."

"Spencer, Garcia and the 2 guys are up but not quite ready…."

"So a group meal again?"

"Yeah. I asked the hotel last night to keep that table of 10 together whilst we're here. Figure we can do what we want in the day and then eat breakfast and dinner as a group, unless you want some private family time."

"No, actually that sounds pretty good. Go on buddy, go see what they got to eat. We'll be there soon."

"Okay dad."

The waitress was surprised to see 4 of the big group and Jack enter, but no sign of his dad or aunt.

"Morning guys!"

"Morning miss…..er….what's your name?"

"Mandy. And you sir?"

"I'm Jack. Jack Hotchner."

"So are you guys sitting at your table?"

"Yeah, the others will join us soon."

"For breakfast we got a range of cereals, we got toast and we can cook cooked breakfasts. So Jack would like orange juice, milk, water or apple juice to drink?"

"Orange juice please Miss Mandy."

"Of course. Coffee for you men?"

"Yeah please."

She handed the cooked breakfast menu to everyone and put menus in the empty places. The breakfast menu was the same for both kids and adults.

"The cereals are over there if you want anything. I'll bring you some toast."

She left them to it. Jack was reading the menu when his dad and aunt appeared and sat in their seats either side of him.

"Morning Aunt Jess."

"Morning Jack. So what's for breakfast?"

"Cereal, toast or cooked breakfasts."

The 2 picked up their menus. For cooked breakfasts they could choose up to 6 items from a list of bacon, sausage, egg (scrambled, fried or poached), black pudding, baked beans and tomato.

"Buddy if you want you can have 2 or more of one thing. I know you don't like tomato or black pudding."

"Can I have 3 bacon, 2 sausage and the eggs?"

"Sure buddy."

The waitress returned with the drinks and toast for the original 4.

"Morning. Would you both like coffee? and more toast ?"

"Please."

"Have the rest of you decided yet?"

"I have!"

"And what would sir Jack like?"

"Can I have 3 lots of bacon, 2 lots of sausages and scrambled eggs?"

"Of course Jack. And the others?"

"I'll have all the items with a fried egg"

"I'll have the 2 bacon, 2 sausage, scrambled egg, baked beans,"

"I'll have everything and scrambled eggs."

"Would you two like a minute?"

"It's okay. I'll have 2 bacon, sausage, scrambled egg, black pudding and tomato."

"And you maam?"

"I'll have 2 bacon, sausage, scrambled egg, tomato and black pudding."

"Very good. Looks like the others are here."

They saw the other 4 approach the table and sit down in the seats they'd sat down in the night before.

"Coffee for you guys? And toast?"

"Yeah please."

"Would you like a minute to decide on cooked breakfast?"

The rest of them picked up their menus

"You can have 6 items from the list and have more than 1 of any item."

"Can I have 3 bacon, 2 sausage and scrambled egg?"

"I'll have tomato, baked beans, scrambled egg, 2 sausage and bacon."

"I'll have 2 bacon, 2 sausage, scrambled egg and baked beans."

"I'll have the same as Joe."

"Yes sir's. Will back shortly with the coffees. Please help yourselves to cereal and fruit over there."

It was only then that they all noticed they were the only ones sitting in the dining area.

"Excuse me but are we the only guests staying in this hotel?"

"Sadly sir, yes…"

She left them to talk. Jack sat munching on a piece of toast whilst they all chatted. The waitress returned with coffee and enough toast for everyone.

"If you want more toast, coffee or juice just ask."

"Thank you."

"Er…Miss Mandy…can I have more OJ? And also can I have some ketchup with my breakfast?"

"Of course sir Jack. Mr Hotchner?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't mind me saying but you have a very polite and well mannered young man here…"

"You really think I'm well mannered and polite?"

"I do sir Jack!"

"Thank you Mandy. He is one in a million! Aren't you buddy?"

"Yeah I am dad! Thanks Miss Mandy!"

"Your welcome Jack. I'll go see about your breakfasts and get you some more OJ."

She left again to talk before soon returning first with Jack's OJ, then with big platefuls of cooked breakfast.

"Sir Jack, here's your 3 bacon, 2 sausage, scrambled egg and ketchup."

"Maam here's you 2 bacon, sausage, scrambled egg, tomato and black pudding."

She returned with 2 more plates.

"Mr Morgan here's your 2 bacon, sausage, scrambled egg, tomato and black pudding."

"Mr Rossi here's everything with a fried egg."

"Mr Hotchner here's your 2 bacon, sausage, scrambled egg, tomato and black pudding."

"Mr Cruz here's everything with scrambled egg."

"Ms Garcia here's your tomato, baked beans, scrambled egg, 2 sausage and bacon."

"Mr Reid…"

"Actually Mandy is Dr…."

"My apologies sir, Dr Reid here's your 3 bacon, 2 sausage and scrambled egg."

"Mr Jackson, here's your 2 bacon, 2 sausage, scrambled egg and baked beans." She put a plate in front of Adam.

"And finally Mr Max here's you 2 bacon, 2 sausage, scrambled egg and baked beans." She put the plate in front of Joe.

"You know our names and remembered what everyone ordered?"

"Yes sir Mr Hotchner. I have a very good memory. Any sauces for anyone?"

"Ketchup, mustard and more coffee for everyone?"

"I'll bring some more toast for everyone as well. But enjoy your food."

"Thanks Mandy. Oh and tell the chef, last night's food was really good!"

"Thank you sir. He'll be pleased to hear that."

"And Mandy?"

"Yes sir Jack?"

"Tell him the mac n cheese was awesome and say thank for the second portion!"

"Will do sir Jack!"

She left them to their breakfast, returning with bottles of ketchup and mustard, more toast and a 2 pots of coffee which she used to refill all their mugs.

"The chef says thank you and that he's cooking you a surprise."

"Mandy does the chef do pancakes at all?"

"He can do if you want them one morning sir Jack."

"Awesome!"

She left them to their food, returning soon after with a plateful of bacon and sausage.

"Courtesy of the chef!"

"WOW! Dad! Look at all that bacon! Thanks Mandy!"

"Wow! Tell him thank you very much!"

"Will do sir!"

"Jack how about we eat more sausages and leave more bacon for you?"

"REALLY?"

"Yeah buddy, you deserve it!"

"Thanks guys!"

Jack grabbed a couple of rashers and ate them with his remaining scrambled eggs. After his plate was empty, he sat munching on bacon and toast whilst the other's finished their breakfasts. The others were again amazed as Jack not only polished off his plate but ate an amazing amount of bacon and toast on top!

By the time everyone was finished, they were all full.

"So what are people plans today?"

"We had planned on just being at the beach today. Relaxing. Matt what about you? You have any plans?"

"Not really. Beach and swimming in the sea. Nothing much. Dave how about you guys?"

"We were going to the beach too! What you two? You don't have to hang around with us…"

"Nah we were gonna just lie on the beach all day. Need to work on our tans don't we Ad?"

"We sure do Joe!"

"Aaron don't worry us guys will stay away from you 3 to give some peace and quiet."

"I don't mind Dave. Anyway more on eyes on Jack if you lot are around. Means me and Jess can completely relax."

"In that case group beach day!"

"How about we meet in the lobby in say half an hour? I'm taking a backpack so if people wanna put their wallets and cell phones somewhere then they can put them in the backpack."

"Thanks Aaron but we're all taking a backpack anyway so I think we may be okay. We'll ask the front desk to have 10 big towels and 10 smalls towels ready for us to pick up. We can leave our keys at the front desk."

"Sure Dave. Hey maybe before we leave we can group together and give the waitress and chef a big tip to says thanks…"

"Good idea Aaron. We can all chip in." He waved the waitress over.

"You guys finished?"

"Yeah it was awesome Miss Mandy. Thanks!"

"Glad it you enjoyed it sir Jack."

Everyone stood up and went back to their rooms where they changed into their swim wear. The men put on their swim shorts, Aaron making Jack leave his t-shirt on. Everyone made sure to take sun screen lotion and their sunglasses. Jessica was still getting changed as Aaron put some stuff in a backpack, including shoving his t-shirt in just in case. Jack came into the room holding his book.

"Dad can I put this book your backpack?"

"Sure buddy good idea. I'll take mine as well.

When Aaron and Jack came out of the bedrooms, they saw Jessica emerge in a bikini and a silk shawl wrapped around her stomach and waist and sunglasses on her eyes. Aaron had never seen his sister law in such little clothing. Jessica saw her Jack wearing swim shorts, sandals and a t-shirt and cool looking shades, and Aaron in just swimshorts, sandals and shades. Aaron felt stirrings down below he didn't even want to think about.

"Looking good Jess…."

"Yeah Aunt Jess. Looking nice…."

"Thanks guys. Jack get your dad to put sunscreen on you. Aaron I'll do your back whilst you do Jack. Then you can do my back…."

"Er…sure Jess. Buddy take your t-shirt off and I'll put some sunscreen on your back. You can do your front chest and arms."

"Sure dad."

"Same goes with you Aaron. I'll do your back and shoulders and you can do the rest. Then we can swop places…"

Aaron sat sideways on a chair with Jack standing facing away from him and he smothered sunscreen on to the boy's back, neck, shoulders and upper arms before he squeezed some into Jack's hands for the boy to put on his front half. Meanwhile Jessica stood behind Aaron and put screen screen all over his back , neck, shoulders and upper arms. After doing Jack's back, Aaron stood up and smothered sunscreen on his front and arms before having to put sunscreen on Jessica's back, neck shoulders and upper arms as she put sunscreen on her front half, waiting til she'd nipped to the bathroom to her chest area. As he put sunscreen on Jessica's back area, he turned to Jack.

"Hey buddy when you finished your front go wash your hand and use the bathroom. Then when you come out you have put your t-shirt back on."

"Okay dad."

Aaron was clearly uncomfortable as he put sunscreen over Jessica's back half. He finished as quickly as he could. He could feel his groin stirring and had to keep picturing murder scenes to calm his body down.

"Think that's everywhere…."

"Still gotta do this part if you wanna help me with that…." She pointed teasingly to her chest.

"Er…I think I'll leave that part for you to do sis…I er just gotta go to the bathroom…."

Aaron hurried into the main bathroom, Jack using the smaller on, and washed the sunscreen off his hands, used the toilet and then washed his hands again before going out to find Jack in his t-shirt again but no Jessica.

"Where's Aunt Jess buddy?"

"Bathroom dad."

Jessica emerged a minute later.

"Mind if I put the book I'm reading in your bag Aaron?"

"Course not. Both me and Jack have got our books in there.

After putting sunscreen bottles and Jessica's book in Aaron's backpack, they left the room and met up in the lobby with everyone. All the guys were wearing sandals, swim shorts and sunglasses or shades, Garcia and Jess were wearing bikini's, sandals and sunglasses. The only one wearing a t-shirt was Jack as Aaron didn't want him to get sunburnt too easy.

"Looking cool guys! Looking good Jess!"

Matt, Adam, Joe and Morgan just wolf whistled.

"Thanks guys!"

"Looking really cool little man Jack! Looking cool Hotch! Or should I call you HOT chner?"

"Good one Morgan!" Matt giggled at Morgan's joke.

They were all amazed most at Spencer, who no one had ever seen in only swimshorts, sandals and, they had to admit, very cool looking looking shades.

"Looking cool pretty boy!"

"Yeah, looking surprisingly cool my junior G Man!"

Everyone was surprised to see everyone else looking surprisingly cool in their sunglasses or shades!

Everyone exchanged their room key for a big towel and a small towel and a bottle of water before they left for the beach just outside the hotel. Just before they left, Mandy appeared calling Jack, with a soccer sized blue rubber ball and a new kids snorkel set

"Here Jack, present…."

"Thanks Miss Mandy!"

"Thank you Mandy!"

"Oh and Mr Hotchner…." The lady on the front desk called out.

"Yeah?"

"These are for you son. Thought they might come in useful for swimming.

She held out a blow up rubber ring, a new pair of swimming goggles and a new looking boogie board.

"These are a gift from the hotel to your son. We would rather he stayed in the water…."

"Wow, thank you so much!"

They didn't have to go far onto empty beach. They all hired sunbeds with umbrella shades, the guy hiring them out seeming happy that 10 people were hiring sunbeds and let them choose which ever they wanted. All of them lay on the sunbeds for a while relaxing, Jack reading his book. By now Aaron had let Jack take off his t-shirt for a while. Soon Jack started to get bored and wanted to go in the water.

"Dad can I go in the sea?"

"Only if someone goes with you, you don't go out further than where feet can touch the bottom or where it goes up to your chest, and you in sight of one of us at all times."

"I promise dad. Any one wanna go in the sea?"

"I will little man!" Derek stood up.

"I'll come too Morgan!" Spencer stood up.

"Hey buddy be careful okay? I'll be keeping an eye from here…"

"Sure dad."

"Don't worry about him Hotch, we won't let him out of our sight will we pretty boy?"

"No way!"

The 3 of them went to the sea to splash around, leaving their shades safely on their sunbeds. Suddenly a familiar voice called out.

"HEY JACK! YOU HERE TOO MAN?"

There was NO way it could be who they thought it was.

Jack looked towards the top of the beach and saw Henry, Will, J.J, Alex and James Blake get out of a mini bus.

"NO WAY DUDE!" Jack ran up the beach to greet them. What had started out as SMALL family vacation for Aaron and family had become a group of 15!


	7. Chapter 7

A shocked Aaron and co got up walked over to where the new group stood watching the 2 boys greet each other.

"J.J? Will? HENRY? Alex? James? What in the world are you guys doing here? I thought you guys had made plans…."

"Yeah to come here…."

"Yeah us too."

"Hey Jack dude. Mom let us take the back up jet!"

"You took the back up BAU jet to get here?"

"Yeah, apparently the other one was in use….."

"Er…we got it….."

"Yeah Henry dude, dad let us fly on the main jet!"

"AWESOME! Hey mom they got the main jet!"

"Is it me or is it MORE than coincidence that the ENTIRE team is here at the same time?"

"I swear Hotch I had NO idea!"

"Alex, James? What are you guys doing here too?"

"We'd planned this vacation. Then when we found out that J.J, Will and Henry were coming here, they let us ride on the back up jet with them. Oh and the 2 back up pilots are on their way. James kindly offered to pay for their stay.

"What Tom and Chris are here too?"

"Yeah, hey guys."

"Hey, Dave here is paying for our stay. We only got here yesterday…"

It was only then that J.J, Will, Alex and James saw a familiar face behind the others standing there. It couldn't be could it….?

"Matt? What are YOU doing here?"

"We were asking ourselves that yesterday when we got to the hotel…."

"I booked a vacation here. Made the mistake of going through Dave's travel agent, who, Hotch had gone through."

"Yeah I was the ORIGNAL one! I'd be planning this FAMILY vacation for Jessica for a couple of months!"

"And Dave? I thought you guys were in California? And HOW did you get the main jet?"

"Erm, long story but basically we were going to get off when the jet stopped in California but Jessica let us come here instead. I can't believe you guys are here!"

"We decided to try somewhere really special so we picked here."

"Us too. We no idea Hotch. If we'd known we would of gone somewhere else…."

"So J.J, if Dave was paying to use our jet, whose paying for the back-up jet, and what if the back up BAU team need it?"

"Never thought of that. But in terms of paying for it. I know paperwork and I just put down as working on a case expenses…."

"Does anyone KNOW you took the back up jet?"

"Yeah, course. Convinced the director I need to fly out on a case….urgently…..he told me to keep it for when I return….."

"This is just unbelievable! How did you guys hear of this island?"

"Dave recommended a travel agent named Jake….."

"NO WAY! Dave Rossi I am SO gonna kill you….

"Wait, that's our travel agent Alex…."

"I'm just gonna go check something at the desk….."

Dave walked into the hotel, surprising the front desk woman.

"Everything okay Mr Rossi?"

"Yeah, I think you're getting more guests are you?"

"Yeah, we're expecting a small family and a couple and 2 single men."

"Will you do me a favour?"

"Certainly Mr Rossi!"

"You've still got my credit card information haven't you?"

"Yes sir. It's right here on the system…"

"When the small family and couple check in, along with the 2 single men, please put ALL their room charges and food costs on my credit card. And yes we know them…too well…"

"Certainly Mr Rossi."

"What rooms you putting them in?"

"The 2 single men will be in rooms 1 and 2, the couple will be in room 11 and the small family in room 12 sir."

"Thank you. oh and can you organise the table of 10 to be expanded to a table of 17 if possible?"

"Of course sir. I'll arrange it for tonight's dinner onwards…."

"Oh and the treats you gave Mr Hotchner's son, Jack this morning, can someone arrange the same things for Henry, Mr Jareau's son?"

"Oh and Mr Cruz's room…put that tab on my credit card too."

"Of course sir."

"Thank you. I gotta get back before they suspect anything."

"Sure sir, have a nice day!"

Dave went back over to the beach.

"Dave what was all that about?"

"Nothing. Did ask they expand the dining table to…17."

"Oh right….anyway you guys should go check in. Join us on the beach if you want."

"Might do. Just gotta get into the rooms first…."

J.J and co went into the hotel lobby and Will and James went up to the front desk to check in.

"May I help you gentleman?"

"You go first Will."

"Yeah I got family room reserved under LaMontagne- Jareau"

"Ah yes sir. And the room and board have been for in full I see…"

"That's NOT possible. I haven't paid the hotel yet!"

"It's been charged to the credit card of Mr David Rossi sir. Yours too Mr Blake! Plus your 2 male friends"

"So THAT's what the guy was REALLY doing in here just now. Hey J.J, Dave's paid IN FULL for our all 4 of our rooms PLUS our food!"

"You are kidding me right?"

"No maam. It's in the system right here. And I can't undo the charge so I am sorry. Mr LaMontagne- Jareau…"

"You can just call me Mr Jareau if you want…or Will"

"Mr Jareau if you would please fill this card out and provide some I.D. Mr Blake? Can you fill this card out and provide some I.D?"

"Of course. After this Will who wants to kill Dave Rossi first? Hey Alex we got a free vacation!"

"WHAT?"

"Dave has paid for not only J.J's room, but OUR room, and the rooms of the 2 back up jet pilots…."

"James, I'LL kill Rossi first….."

"Fine with me dear…."

The 2 men filled out the forms, signed them and produced their driving licences.

"Toby take the bags for this family to room 12. And take the bags for Mr and Mrs Blake to room 11."

"Yes maam!"

"Mr Blake, you and your wife are in room 11. Mr Jareau you and your family are in room 12. Breakfast is from 7 to 10 and dinner is at 6 onwards. We have a wide kids menu for your son and if he wants anything different please don't hesitate to ask for something else. If you want lunch then just let us know what you'd like. Mr Rossi has paid more than enough to cover any lunch meals you and your family may have here. The mini bar is also fully paid for, for each day so you can take drinks out of that or drink water from the tap in the bathroom. Alternatively you can call or come to the front desk and we can you guys any food, water or anything you want. Oh and wear what you like to dinner. There's no dress code. It's all very casual. All we ask is no swim or beach wear. Shorts and t-shirts or tops are fine. So are sandals. If you want towels for the beach, then please ask here on your way out." She handed each man 2 room keys each.

"Thank you."

"If you guys would like to follow me…." Toby stood waiting with the trolley, and they followed the guy to their rooms. "It's a busy floor by the way. All 12 rooms on this floor are now occupied. There's a family staying in the other family room on this floor in Room 9 too.

"Mom, that's Jack, his dad and aunt!"

"Yeah buddy I know."

"So whose staying in the other rooms?"

"Well apart from your family sir, the other family and you and your wife Mr Blake the other rooms are occupied by single people at the moment."

"Toby all the guys on this floor are good friends and colleagues. So who is in what room?"

"Well your 2 pilot friends will go in rooms 1 and 2, the other 2 pilots already here are in 3 and 4, a Mr Reid is in 5, a Ms Garcia in 6, a Mr Morgan in 7, a Mr Rossi is in 8, the other family with Mr Hotchner are in room 9 and a Mr Cruz is in room 10. Mr Blake here is your room with your wife, room 11, Mr Jareau your family are next door in room 12. I hope the rooms are to your liking. Now if you'll indicate yours and your wife's bags Mr Blake, I'll take them into your room….Mr Jareau I'll be there with your bags in a minute."

He showed Toby which bags were his and Alex's and Toby took them into their room. As he went to leave James handed the man some notes which was a very generous tip to the guy.

"This is the tip for both this room and next door."

"Thank you sir. Much appreciated. Hope you both enjoy your stay!"

He went next door and delivered the bags to the family. When Will tried to tip him, he had to refuse.

"I am sorry sir but the gentleman next door has already paid my tip for both rooms. Hope you and your family have a wonderful vacation here sir."

Meanwhile, back on the beach, the others had gone back to either their sunbeds or to the sea.

"Dave, just WHO is this travel agent you recommended to me?"

"A very GOOD travel agent Aaron."

"If he's good then why is the whole team here?"

"Cos I have no idea! Not my fault they all chose the same destination!"

"I could swear on your life it is! But I don't think in the end its worth complaining about!"

"That's good. So you don't mind too much Aaron?"

"I still mind but it means I get to treat Jess and Jack to another vacation somewhere else next year WITHOUT telling anyone!"

"Fine. I'm just wondering what those guys' reaction was when they checked in?"

"Why what did you do David Rossi?"

"Did like I've done for all you guys. Paid for the rooms and food!"

"You didn't?"

"I DID!"

"You realise either Will or James will want your head?"

"Yeah, don't care though…. they can't do anything to change anything anyway. Plus I can more than afford it!"

"At least James is paying for the backup pilots…."

"Er…no he's not. I am!"

"You didn't David Rossi?"

"I DID! Done now…"

Just then Morgan, Jack and Spencer returned from playing in the sea.

"Hey Morgan, you heard what this guy has gone and done AGAIN?"

"No. What's Rossi man gone and done now?"

"Only paid for the rooms for Blake, J.J and the 2 back up pilots, PLUS their food…"

"Oh man Rossi! They are SO gonna kill you!"

"I'll just hide behind you tough guy. You can be my shield…."

"No way. I'm not paying with my life cos you can't help yourself…."

"Hey buddy, have a nice time in the sea?"

"Yeah, it was awesome! Can you believe Henry is here dad?"

"No buddy I can't. Not sure why they are here though buddy…."

"It's cool though. Now I get to play with Henry!"

"This is still gonna be our family vacation though Jack, ok buddy?"

Just then Toby, the porter walked over to the group carrying a box of something.

"More bottles of water for everyone sir."

He handed everyone a fresh bottle of water and even took any empty bottles before he left.

Just then James and Alex approached the sunbeds. James was wearing shades, swim shorts and sandals and Alex wearing a bikini, sunglasses and sandals.

"Dave, why in the world did you pay for ALL the rooms?"

"Wanted to treat everyone when they were here. Oh and Matt, your room is now paid for. Please don't kill me!"

"But I'm paying for my own room Dave."

"Not any more…..Told them to charge your tab to my credit card…"

"Dave I know you've got a lot of money but how in the world are you affording all this?"

"I KNOW I can Aaron. Don't worry about it. And guys if you wanna kill please can you at least until we're back home. I wanna enjoy Hawaii too you know."

Just then Will, J.J and Henry came up to them. Henry was looking cool in his new shades and was wearing a t-shirt, swim shorts and sandals. Will was wearing the same as James Blake and J.J, the same as Alex Blake.

"Hi Jack dude! I can't believe you guys are here!"

"Nor can I dude. When you here to?"

"Mom, when are we due to go home?"

"Monday 25th buddy. Not just yet. So Jack when did you guys get here?"

"Only yesterday afternoon Aunt J.J. Hey Henry dude, you gotta see the dinner menu us kids have got. It's AWESOME. And if you choose the mac n cheese, the guy cooks enough for TWO portions for you!"

"Mom, I'm mac n cheese tonight!"

"We come all the way to Hawaii and you end up eating mac n cheese?"

"Yeah, Jack says the dude who cooks it cooks you TWO portions!"

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?" Aaron turned to look at his son.

"Can me and Henry sit together at dinner tonight?"

"Sure buddy. I'll sit by you and either his mom or dad can sit by him but you guys can sit beside each other, no problem."

"Thanks dad! Henry dad say we sit together at dinner."

"Awesome. Dad will you sit by me but let Jack and me sit together?"

"Sure buddy. That's fine. Hey Hotch HOW big is this table?"

"Well they pushed 4 tables together for us 10. They just have to add more spaces to make it 17. Oh and apparently we're currently the only ones staying in the hotel on this island….."

"Wow, a whole island to ourselves!"

"I know. I was surprised as I thought this island would be busier, especially this time of year. Hi J.J. So I know you went through the same travel I did but what made you guys choose Kauai? Out of all the Hawaiian islands?"

"We wanted somewhere quieter and Jake recommended it."

"The same story for us. You know along with us being the only ones here, this sort of sounds and feels like a Dave Rossi set up…..Dave?"

"How was I to know what Jake would recommend, what island you guys would choose or even who was coming here?"

"You have your sources. So Dave spill NOW! How'd you do it?"

"Do I really have to tell you guys?"

"Yeah and HEY GUYS DAVE'S SET US UP! COME HEAR THE STORY!"

Everyone crowded round Dave.

"Fine Aaron's telling the truth. Jess, him and Jack DID choose here first. When I heard I sort of had the island closed off to tourists for time you might come on vacation, in return, paying a huge fee to cover hotel and tourist attractions. Then I had Jake recommend this place to everyone who wanted a vacation. Then I just hoped Jess and Aaron would let us fly on from California….."

"I KNEW I should of said NO!"

"Hey you DID say FAMILY vacation….."

"Yeah but SMALL REAL family of me, Jack and Jessica…."

"Sorry Aaron. You guys can still do what you want every day and if you'd rather us have Jack with us whilst you and Jess went or did something else then that's fine. I just figured why not let EVERYONE enjoy this vacation?"

"Including all FOUR jet pilots?"

"How else were we gonna get here? But I didn't know that J.J would steal the back up jet….honest…."

"I didn't steal, I BORROWED with permission…."

"Yeah that the director thinks you've flown out on a case. What's he gonna think when you return relaxed, happy and with a VERY good tan?"

"Didn't think of that part Hotch!"

"So we really got the WHOLE island to ourselves Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah Jack, we have. For the whole time we're here."

"Just HOW did you get the island closed off to tourists?"

"Kinda told them it was FBI business. Plus the island owner reads my books….Somehow the guy is such a huge fan that he let me! That and the people of the tourist industry of Hawaii are also apparently huge fans of me. Who knew? But only the people in charge of the island knew. None of the attraction places or the hotel know!"

"So that's why everything seemed so easy to book and arrange. And that's why I was the only guy on the very small island hop plane here?"

"You travel commercial did you Matt?"

"Yeah, sadly. But Hotch here is letting ride back on the jet!"

"David Rossi you one sneaky little…." Aaron couldn't finish the sentence due to the 2 boys hearing him.

"But Aaron?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"This is even better. No tourists at all!"

"Yeah but there are all THESE guys!"

"Who you always call FAMILY anyway bro!"

"Yeah but this was meant to be a special vacation for you sis! AWAY from others…."

"I prefer this Aaron. No other tourists apart from us guys means it'll be the PERFECT vacation as it'll be quiet, peaceful, no queues, nothing."

"You sure Jess? I mean we could just take the jet and fly somewhere else. Leave Dave and the others to take the back up jet home….."

"I positive Aaron. Dave thank you this really is turning out to be the PERFECT vacation!"

"You are more than welcome Jess. See Aaron I KNEW it would work out in the end! Now I'll go tell the sunbed hiring guy we need another 5 sunbeds…"

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Er…" he looked around and saw a rest room next to the place where'd they'd hired the sunbeds.

"Come on buddy. I need to pee too. Excuse us guys….."

Aaron led Jack to the restroom, meanwhile Dave returned.

"Take any sunbeds you want. Where are Aaron and Jack?"

"The little guy needed the bathroom. Apparently so did Hotch…"

"Oh right. Reminds me, be back in a minute…."

"I'll come too Rossi. Coffee's having that effect…."

Dave, and Spencer too, walked off in the direction of the restroom. Jack and Aaron soon returned.

"So what are your guys plans here J.J?"

"Well nothing too much. Going on that horseback trail sightseeing adventure on day, er taking a boat out for snorkelling another day, spending quite bit of time on the beach, er can't remember what else. What about you guys Hotch?"

"Same sort of things you guys. Oh and we were gonna try surfing weren't we buddy?"

"Yeah! Course. Come to Hawaii and you HAVE to surf!"

"You know Jack, I've done a bit of surfing before…."

"Really Uncle Will?"

"Yeah, grew up in New Orleans where it's real popular…."

"Dad, can Uncle Will come surfing with us? He can help us…."

"Up to him buddy. Depends what he and J.J have planned that day."

"When are you going or at least trying surfing Hotch?"

"Got a morning booked on Wednesday."

"Will we don't have plans on Wednesday. Go with them, I'll stay with Henry and hang on the beach."

"Thanks J.J. So you wanna come Will? Knowing there's no other tourists here, I'm sure they'd have space. Plus they'd appreciate a guy who's had surfing experience…."

"Sure Hotch, Jack, I'll come with you guys."

"AWESOME!"

"You not surfing Jessica?"

"Nah, too much effort. Was gonna just relax that day and let my 2 boys have fun. So what day you guys going on the boat trip?"

"Haven't booked a day yet as they said we could decide on the day…. You guys?"

"Same here. We couldn't decide what day. But I'm definitely going with my 2 boys as it sounds fun…."

They spent the next hour or so relaxing on the beach, getting sun tans, playing in the sea, and basically having a great morning, until their stomachs began to rumble.

"Dad I'm starving. When we eating lunch?"

"Er…not sure buddy. What would you like?"

"Dunno. Food?"

"HEY GUYS YOU LOT HUNGRY FOR LUNCH YET?"

"Yeah Hotch dude, we are!"

"Why don't we all go back change into shorts and t-shirts and give the hotel something to do?"

"Good idea Matt. Come on guys, let's go back to rooms so we can change for lunch…."

They all quickly packed up and headed back to the hotel, swopping used towels for room keys and asking if they could eat lunch in the dining area, before heading to the rooms,

"The table will be ready for you guys in 10 minutes. Your friends have already arrived and are in their rooms."

They all hurried into the rooms where they changed into shorts and t-shirts and everyone use the bathrooms before they met up in the lobby 15 minutes later. Dave had told the 2 back up pilots, Tom and Chris to meet them for lunch and the 4 pilots happily greeted each other before the whole BIG group headed to the dining area. There were now 2 waitresses ready to serve such a big group. After taking orders for sodas and beers and water, they were left to decide from the main menus. The table was a bigger version of their table of 10, but with 5 spaces on each long side, 4 spaces along the end furthest from the kitchen area and 3 seats along the other end where Dave and Matt had sat before. Jack, sitting on his now normal table side, and Henry were sitting side by side with their dad's sitting on one side of them. J.J was sitting to Will's left and Jessica, sitting at one end to Aaron' right was sitting next to Dave. Garcia, sitting at the end next to Matt at his normal end of the table was sitting opposite Hotch, Morgan was again sitting opposite Jack, Spencer was opposite Henry. Next to him sat Alex. James sat at the end opposite J.J. The 4 pilots sat at the opposite end to Dave's end, Chis opposite Matt, Tom and Adam opposite Dave and Joe opposite Jessica and sitting with J.J on his right.

"Dad, if I have something like meatloaf tonight can I have anything now?"

"Sure buddy. For this WHOLE vacation you eat what you when you like at mealtimes."

"Thanks dad!"

"Hey J.J you should see the kid's menu!" Will was helping Henry decide what to eat. Jack had already chosen. The others soon decided and by the time the drinks came they were ready to order.

"So you guys know what you're having?"

"Yeah."

"Mrs Jareau, I'll start with you and work from you to your husband, the boys and go round the table that way. For lunch you can have 2 of 3 courses. So boys, you can have dessert!"

"Yeah!"

She started taking orders. Once everyone had ordered she left them. The second waitress was only there to help serve drinks and food and to help clear the table.

As they were eating lunch, a man approached the table.

"Excuse me? I hate to interrupt your meal but I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Mr Woods, the manager of this hotel."

"Hi, I'm Aaron Hotchner, BAU Unit Chief and FBI agent. This fine lady here is my sister in law Jessica Brooks. This fine young man sitting next to me enjoying his fish fingers and fries is my 9 year old son Jack Hotchner. The young man sitting next to Jack is Henry LaMontagne- Jareau, the man sitting next to him is his dad Will LaMontagne- Jareau, the woman sitting beside him is Henry's mom and Will's wife Jennifer, or as we call her J.J. Then we have Captain Joe Max and his co-pilot Adam Jackson there, who are the pilots of our main BAU jet, then we got Captain Tom Hughes and his co-pilot Chris Betters, who are the pilots for the backup BAU jet, then the guy there is Dr James Blake sitting next to his wife Alex there. Then we got BAU team members and FBI Agents Dr Spencer Reid, our genius, Derek Morgan, our tough guy, then the lady there is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia, or as Morgan calls her 'his baby girl'. Then sitting next to Garcia is our BAU Section Chief and FBI agent Matt Cruz. Then last but not least we got the man behind this whole group trip, fellow BAU team member, and FBI agent David Rossi."

"THE David Rossi, the crime author?"

"The one and only?"

"I've read some of your books sir. They are good."

"Thank you. I do try."

"Er Mr Hotchner, I heard that at least your team enjoyed karaoke?"

"You could say that…."

"Well we do have a special private karaoke room that groups up to 20 can use in the evenings. It's pretty big and we have almost every song you might want on it. Anything not on it, just ask and we can get for the next night. And we of course have almost every Disney track from a Disney film on the machine. Seeing as you're the only guests in this hotel, feel free to use the karaoke room any night you want, for however many nights you want. Tina and Mandy here will make sure you have constant drinks and snacks. You can use the room all night if you want to, there's no time limit on the room. And if the 2 young gentlemen here get too tired to stay up late, then, as its close to the rooms, they can both be safely left to sleep in their beds without you worrying about their safety. Plus they can call the front desk at any time or just go out to the front desk or back to your group should they wake up. Oh and there's a bathroom attached to the room so you don't have to go far to answer calls of nature…."

"Thank you Mr Woods. We appreciate that. We might lend the boys cell phones anyway."

"And if there's ever anything else we can do to make your stay even more comfortable please don't hesitate to ask anyone."

"Thank you Mr Wood. It's nice to meet you."

"Now I'll leave you to get back to your meal. But I just wanted to stop by and say hi and to tell you about the karaoke room."

"Thanks Mr Wood. Dad they got karaoke!"

"I know buddy. Thank you Mr Wood."

"You are more than welcome. Enjoy your food."

The man left and everyone only had one thought. Tonight they would try the karaoke…..

After they had finished, Aaron decided to let everyone rest before the evening of fun.

"Hey buddy, do you think you might be able to nap for a couple of hours this afternoon so that you might be able to stay up a little later with us?"

"Yeah, I'll try…."

"Good boy. Guys how about we go back to the rooms for a while. Anyone that wants to go back out to the beach can do so, including you Jess. Me and Jack here might take a nap before tonight's fun."

"Actually I think a nap might do us all good, hey guys?"

"Yeah, sun's worn us out!"

"And the travelling has worn us out for sure."

"So what time shall we say dinner then karaoke guys?"

"How about 5.30 dinner, 6.30 karaoke? Then it's not too late for our little men there."

"Sure sounds good."

They all got and went back towards the rooms, briefly stopping at the front desk.

"Hi can we eat dinner at half 5 and use the karaoke room at half 6?"

"Of course Mr Hotchner. And just so you know, there's no dress code so short, jeans, pants etc will be fine."

They went back to the rooms.

"Hey buddy cos you've been in the sea, why don't you take a quick shower before you put on pj's for a nap? That way you won't have to worry about a bath tonight and you can just take a quick shower in the morning, like I do every morning."

"Sure dad. Can you lower the shower head for me while I go get my pj's?"

"Sure buddy."

Aaron lowered the shower head so Jack could reach it whilst the boy got his pyjamas from his room. After using the small bathroom, Aaron, feeling tired, lay down on his bed and ended up nodding off before Jack came out of the shower.

Jack came out of the bathroom to find his Aunt Jess sitting reading her book in the living room area.

"Aunt Jess, where's dad?"

"Asleep on his bed buddy. So you gonna try and take a nap too?"

"Yeah, night Aunt Jess…"

"Night buddy. Sweet dreams…."

Jack managed to fall asleep in his bed.

A few hours later, Aaron woke up with a start to realise he'd nodded off on his bed. He looked at his watch to see it said 4pm already. He went out of the room to find Jess sitting in chair asleep with her book on her lap. He shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Hey Jess, you realise it's already 4 o clock?"

"I swear the last time I remember it was half 1….!"

"Yeah well, I'm gonna go grab a shower but then I'll wake Jack up. You awake now?"

"Yeah, I swear. So we all slept for 2 and a half hours?"

"Seems like it. I won't be long if you want a shower."

"Think I might take one after you. But you go ahead bro!"

Aaron went to grab some clean clothes including dark blue jeans and a black shirt, before heading into the main bathroom to take a quick shower and a shave and to brush his teeth before the night began.

By half 4 Aaron had finished in the bathroom and came out to find Jessica sitting in the living room area awake.

"Bathroom's free Jess."

"Thanks bro! Wow, you're looking smart!"

"Yeah figured I'd smarten up for tonight's karaoke."

"Oh right…."

"I'd better go wake Jack…."

Aaron quickly put his things in his room and went to Jack's room to gently shake his son awake.

"Hey buddy time to wake up…"

"What time is it dad?"

"Half past 4 buddy. Dinner's in an hour but you need to get so you can get dressed and get ready. Aunt Jess is in the shower so go use the small bathroom. You can brush your teeth when your Aunt is finished in the shower."

"Okay dad…"

Aaron waited until Jack had got up and gone out into the small bathroom. He found some clean underwear, clean socks, dark blue jeans and a dark orange t-shirt for Jack to wear. As he was leaving Jack's room, the boy came out of the small bathroom, his face still damp from washing it.

"I've put some clothes on your bed for you to wear. You can wear your trainers tonight if you want."

"Thanks dad. Oh and dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"You're looking good…"

"Thanks buddy. Go get dressed."

Jack went into his room and Aaron went to his own room. Jessica soon came out of the bathroom wearing a nice top and smart jeans.

Jack went to find his dad in his room.

"Looking good buddy."

"I'm thirsty dad."

"Take a carton of juice out of the mini bar fridge if you want buddy."

"Okay….looking nice Aunt Jess!"

"Thank you Jack!"

"Looking good Jess! I just hope we're not the only ones to smarten up a little tonight…"

"I've got a feeling everyone else is too, so it'll be okay. Anyway we can always come back to the room and change….."

"True…."

"Dad, as we still got a half hour can I call and see if Henry is ready then maybe can he come here so we can hang out til dinner time?"

"Sure buddy. That's fine. Just dial 12 into the phone to get through to their room."

Meanwhile J.J was in the shower and, having got Henry dressed, Will was just buttoning up his white shirt when the room phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Will it's me Jack!"

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

"We're all ready but I wondered if Henry was ready? If he is can he come to our room so me and him can hang out til we go for dinner?"

"Henry's ready. So am I, just about. Can I come over too whilst J.J is in the shower Jack?"

"Sure Uncle Will. We're in Room 9!"

"See you in a second Jack."

Jack put the phone down.

"Dad, Uncle Will is coming over too."

"Fine with us buddy."

He put down the phone and, hearing the shower stop, he could talk to J.J through the door.

"Hey J.J, you mind if me and Henry go over and hang with Jack, Hotch and Jessica while you get ready?"

"Sure Will. I'll come by on our way to dinner. Have fun!"

"Henry buddy, Jack wants us to go hang out in their room."

"Yeah!"

There was knock at the door and Aaron went to answer it to see Will, wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt and Henry, wearing blue jeans and a green t-shirt standing outside. Will saw Hotch wearing the dark blue jeans and the black shirt.

"Hey Hotch, glad you've smartened up too. Was worried we'd be the only ones."

"Come in guys."

"Hey dude! Looking good both of you! Come see my room Henry dude! Dad, me and Henry will be in my room!"

"Sure buddy!"

"You want a drink Will? Apart from a carton of juice, we haven't touched the fully paid for mini bar yet."

"Sure, I'll have a beer. Hi Jessica! Looking nice!"

"Thanks Will. So are you guys."

"You want a beer or soda Jess?"

"I'll stick with soda tonight and you can enjoy your beer Aaron!"

"Sure Jess, but I don't get drunk anymore. I can enjoy it without getting drunk like Morgan….here Will, here Jess…" He handed Will a bottle of beer and Jess a can of soda and took a bottle of beer out for himself. They stood chatting when the room phone rang. Aaron picked it up.

"Hotch's room"

"Hey Hotch it's me Morgan. Me, pretty boy and baby girl are ready early…"

"Why don't you guys come to our room. Will and Henry are already here."

"Sure. We'll be right there."

"Oh and bring some beer and soda from your mini bars….."

"We're having more company. Morgan, Spencer and Garcia…"

"The more the merrier."

Aaron had only just put down the phone when it rang again. It was only just after 5.

"Hey Aaron, its Dave from next door. Just wondering if you guys are ready yet?"

"Yeah, hanging out with Will and Henry. Morgan, Spencer and Garcia are on the way to our room to hang out with us. You wanna join us?"

"Sure. I'll bring some bottles of beer from my mini bar…be right there…."

"We're having Dave for company as well….."

Morgan, Garcia, Spencer and Dave were there in about a minute and had just gone into the room when the phone rang again.

"Hey Hotch. Can't get hold of Dave. Must be in the shower. You guys ready yet?"

"Dave's just got here. Come next door. There's already 9 people hanging out here. But bring your own beer…."

"Be there in 2 seconds…."

A minute later there were 8 people in Aaron's living room area of his room and Jack and Henry were in Jack's room chatting happily. All the men were wearing nice jeans and either a shirt or a nice t-shirt. Only 5 minutes had passed and it was barely 5.10 when someone knocked on Aaron's door. He opened it to see James Blake wearing dark blue jeans and a blue shirt and Alex wearing a nice top and smart jeans.

"Hey guys you come to join the party?"

"What party Hotch? We came to see if you guys were ready. Oh and you are looking very smart tonight…"

"Thanks. Actually there's already 7 of the guys here, Henry, Will, Matt, Dave, Morgan, Spencer and Garcia. Come in guys." The 2 entered to see the others standing drinking from either bottles of beer or cans of soda.

"Hey Alex, Hey James!"

"Hey Morgan looking smart…" Morgan wore black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"Thanks"

"Hey guys, glad I'm not the only to dress up for the karaoke!" Spencer was wearing black jeans and a purple shirt.

"Hey James. Bought beer from our rooms if you guys want one!" Dave was wearing black jeans and a light blue shirt.

"Thanks Dave. Matt you're looking smart too!" Matt was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark red shirt.

At 5.20 Aaron went to use the bathroom before going to see Jack.

"Hey buddy! We gotta go in a minute. Go use the bathroom before we leave the room."

"Okay dad. Can you tell Uncle Will that Henry needs to go too?"

"Sure buddy but you go run to the bathroom first…"

Jack ran out of his room surprised to see all the adults there.

"HI GUYS!"

"HEY JACK!"

"Buddy go use the bathroom…."

Jessica had gone into the small one and Jack ran into the main one.

"Hey Will apparently Henry needs to go. You can help him use one of our bathrooms if you want."

"Thanks Hotch."

Within a minute, Jack and Jessica both reappeared.

"Hey buddy" Will saw Henry appear from Jack's room "Come on buddy. Let s use the bathroom…"

Will took his son into the main bathroom. A minute later Hotch saw Will push Henry out of the bathroom and close the door again, obviously needing to go himself.

Will was in the bathroom when there was a knock at Aaron's door and he opened it to find J.J, wearing dark blue jeans and a pink top standing there.

"Hey Hotch. You guys ready?"

"Yeah, Will's in the bathroom but the other 9 of us are ready."

"Nine?"

"Yeah some of the guys were ready early so we've been hanging out here."

"HI MOM!"

"Hey buddy!"

Just then Will came out of the bathroom.

"Guys we should probably head to the dining area now and give Mandy a little shock…"

"Sure lets go. Jack, Henry lead the way…."

Just as they all left Hotch's room, the 4 pilots came out of their rooms. Adam was wearing light blue jeans and a dark yellow shirt, Joe was wearing dark blue jeans and a gold shirt, Chris was wearing black jeans and a light orange shirt, and Tom was wearing light blue jeans and a light red shirt.

"Looking good guys!"

"So are you are you lot Hotch! Think we may give that waitress a fright!"

They all walked past the front desk where the woman on reception tried to point something out.

"Er Mr Hotchner, you and your friends do know that there's no dress code here, both for the dining area and the karaoke room?"

"Yeah but we figured we'd smarten up just a little for our karaoke night. Is our table ready?"

"I believe it is sir. And may I say you are ALL looking very nice tonight!"

"Thank you."

They all walked into the dining area, giving Mandy and Tina a shock as the big group walked in looking really smart and sat down at their normal places. The menus were already in their places.

"Looking very smart tonight you lot!" Mandy was clearly impressed.

"Yeah we got karaoke after this!"

"I know Mr Hotchner. Me and Tina are you drinks waitresses tonight. I'll be doing the shift up until 11 then Tina will be taking over from 11 until you guy finish. That means that I can get some sleep before breakfast service in the morning. So you guys want the usual drinks?"

"Sure Mandy. Thanks."

"Sir Jack, Sir Henry?"

"Yeah…" They had a tendency to speak as one person….

"You are both looking extremely smart tonight!

"Thank you Miss Mandy."

She left them to get them their drinks and let them choose their dinners. By the time she and Tina had returned with the drinks, they'd all chosen.

"Like lunchtime, I'll start with Mrs Jareau and work round from to the 2 sirs, round the table. I'll take starters and mains now and desserts later like last night."

"I'll the prawns and the carbonara."

"I'll have the ribs and the steak medium rare."

"Can I have the chicken finger starter and mac n cheese main? Jack here says you get 2 portions of mac n cheese, is that right?"

"Yes sir Henry. We know how much our young guests enjoy mac n cheese and so our chef cooks enough for our guests to have a free second portion of mac n cheese."

"Awesome. Thanks miss!"

"Can I have the pizza finger starters and the meatloaf with mashed potato and gravy please Miss Mandy?"

"Of course sir Jack."

"I'll have the ribs like Will and the mega burger with fries and a side of onion rings."

"I'll have the garlic bread with cheese and the carbonara like J.J."

"I think I'll have the garlic and bread with cheese like Jess and the steak with fries. Medium rare and with a side of onion rings like Aaron."

"I'll the prawns to start and the lasagne. But with a side of fries"

"I'll have the garlic bread with cheese and the plaice with mashed potato."

"I'll have the same as Hotch, ribs mega burger with fries and side of onion rings. Don't mind do you man?"

"Course not Morgan. Anyway I chose first!"

"I'll have the garlic bread and the lasagne with a side of onion rings."

"You like onion rings Spencer?"

"Yeah, don't really eat them too much at home though. They come in microwave meals…."

"I'll have the prawns and the lasagne."

"I'll the ribs and the steak with fries medium rare please. And with a side of onion rings too."

"I'll have the ribs, the scampi with fries and baked beans with a sides of onion rings and mozzarella sticks."

"I'll have the garlic bread with cheese and the steak and fries medium rare."

"I'll have the ribs like Chris, and the mega burger with fries and sides of onion rings and mozzarella sticks."

"I'll have the garlic bread with cheese and lasagne with a side of fries."

"Is that everyone? Okay I'll be back soon guys."

"Er guys…." J.J looked worried " I am NOT looking forward to spending an evening in a closed room with so many guys who've had onion rings and garlic bread!"

"How were we to know we'd all choose things like garlic bread and onion rings?"

"I chose first, even before Hotch. I swear you guys copied me!"

The waitresses soon returned and started serving their starters. They all so hungry that they'd finished the mains by 6.30.

"Do you guys want dessert before you go into karaoke?"

"Yeah!"

She left them to decide.

"How about we make it easy for the 2 waitresses and have everyone except Jack and Henry who can choose what they want, have the chocolate crème pie with ice cream?"

"Sure Hotch we're good with that."

"Can I have the chocolate brownie with ice cream dad? If I get a choice I'll have the cookie dough."

"Sure buddy."

"And I can run to the bathroom by myself if you order?"

"Sure. There's no other guests here."

"I'll come with you Jack man. I gotta go too."

"So have I…."

"Me too. Beer always has that effect…."

"Erm I have too….Hotch order for us will you? Jack mind if we come with you?"

"Dad… do you mind if Uncle Dave takes me to pee with Jack?"

"Dave do you mind?"

"Course not. Come on Henry, Jack, lets have a group bathroom trip!"

"Dad can you order the ice cream for me. Vanilla, chocolate and cookie dough?"

"Sure buddy. Thanks Dave."

"No problem Will. Glad to be of help."

Dave held out his hand for Henry to take and the 6 of them went to the bathroom. When Mandy came back, she was surprised to see so many of them gone.

"I scare people off did I?"

"No, we were drinking some beer before dinner. I think it had a certain effect on a few of the guys…."

"Oh right. So what desserts would people like?"

"Henry wants the ice cream, vanilla, chocolate and cookie dough. Hotch is ordering for our adults."

"Jack wants the chocolate brownie with ice cream."

"Which ice cream sir?"

"Cookie dough. The rest of us will have the chocolate crème pie with ice cream. Vanilla all round."

"Of course sir. Would you like coffee at the same time?"

"Please."

"And would the 2 young sirs like cocoa with chocolate sprinkles?"

"Sure. Thanks Mandy."

Just after Mandy had left the 6 of them returned.

"All better buddy?"

"Yeah. Did you order the chocolate brownie for me?"

"Yeah and the cookie dough ice cream. Henry your dad ordered your ice cream for you. Oh and you guys are getting cocoa with chocolate sprinkles during dessert."

"Cool!"

"And buddy if during tonight you and Henry get too tired to stay up, me or your aunt will take you back to our room and we'll leave one of our cell phones with you guys. But you can either call the front desk with the phone in the room, go to the front desk, or come back to us in the karaoke."

"Hotch" Garcia looked over at him "If you want I'll go back to your room with these guys and chill out there and hang out with them."

"Are you sure Garcia? You don't have to."

"It's okay. I don't stay up too late anyway. You and Jess have keys so if I fall asleep watching TV you can still get in and wake me up."

"Thanks Garcia. Hear that Jack, if you guys wanna go to bed, your Aunt Penny will go back to our room with you guys. Jack, you can go to sleep in my bed and Henry you can fall asleep in Jack's bed."

"And when we finish buddy, I'll just carry you to our room. Before we go to karaoke, I'll just pop by our room and pick up your pj's. Hotch you don't mind if I leave Henry's pj's in your room do you?"

"Course not Will. Garcia or Jack you guys can help Henry change can't you?"

"Yeah dad. He'll be fine Uncle Will"

"Thanks Jack."

The waitresses returned with their desserts, coffee and the boys' cocoa, along with a small bowl of marshmallows.

"Awesome dude. Marshmallows! Thanks Miss Mandy!"

"You two are more than welcome. Enjoy!"

They all sat and enjoyed their desserts and hot drinks. When the waitresses returned to clear the table and to see if they wanted anything else, they carried trays of bottles of beer and cans of soda for people.

"These are for the first round drinks for karaoke. We'll be in shortly with more drinks Mr Hotchner. But we thought you guys could take your first drinks with you whilst we clear up here."

"Thank you Mandy. Jack you go with Uncle Will and help him take Henry's pj's to our room as you got a key. Then you and him can join us in the karaoke room."

"I'll help you take their drinks with us Aaron."

"Thanks Dave. Morgan can you carry Jess's soda. She's not to lift a finger here…."

"Of course Hotch. I am a gentleman…."

"Aaron it's a can of soda, its not heavy….."

"Still we insist Jess….remember you are to do nothing but relax and enjoy yourself…..includes someone carrying drinks for you…. Mandy, give me 2 bottles, give Dave a bottle and a can and give Morgan the same. We'll be taking 3 people's drinks for them."

"Yes sir."

She handed out the drinks and they all stood up.

"And Miss Mandy?"

"Yes sir Jack?"

"Sometime this evening you have to hang out in the room with us. I wanna do a song for you…"

"Sure if your dad says its okay….."

"Fine with me Mandy. You've been too good to us in only 24 hours so if you don't have anything else to and you're not serving drinks, you and Tina can hang out with us."

"Tina will be taking a nap between 8 and 11 sir so that she can stay up after I have to go to bed. So she'll be able to hang out with you guys after I've gone to bed."

"Sure Mandy. Tina you up for hanging out with us if you have no other duties to perform or drinks to serve?"

"Sure sir. Thank you."

"You both are more than welcome."

"Dude, we so gotta do that Toy Story song…" Jack whispered to Henry

"Yeah dude, that song's awesome. That and Jungle book!"

"Yeah, the Jungle book songs. Especially the monkey one and the baloo one…"

"Yeah dude!"

The 2 boys continued to whisper to one another.

"Everyone ready to go start karaoke?"

"Yeah! Let's go."

"Where's the room, Mandy?"

"I'll show you then I'll come back and help you Tina."

"Will, you and Jack come with us then you know where it is and can pop back to the rooms."

"Sure Hotch. Good idea."

They all followed Mandy out of the dining area and into a room just before they went through to the hallway that led to the rooms.

"Sir Jack and sir Henry, if you guys are in your dad's room sir Jack then just dial 2 0 into the room phone and you can get through to the phone in this room there."

She pointed to a phone on the wall.

"Thanks Miss Mandy. Aunt Penny here is gonna go back to our room with us if we get too tired anyway but thank you."

"Sure sir Jack. See you guys in a bit but enjoy tonight! And if neither me or Tina are in the room and anyone wants another drink, just press that red button by the phone and one of us will be in right away. Alternatively you can use the phone to speak to the front desk. Someone will be manning the front desk area all the time you guys are here doing karaoke."

"Thank you Mandy. See you in a minute!"

"Look forward to it Mr Hotchner."

"You know you can call me Aaron or Hotch if you want to Mandy."

"Hotch sir?"

"Yeah its what these guys call me at work. Short for Hotchner."

"I wouldn't want to be impolite or sound disrespectful. We have to treat every guest with the highest regards, respect and politeness."

"You wont be being impolite, disrespectful or anything. You can call us by our first names or nicknames and we we don't mind Mandy. So call me Aaron or Hotch, call Dave, Dave or Rossi, call Matt Cruz, Matt, Jessica, Jessica or Jess…"

"Call me Will and call this lovely woman here J.J…."

"J.J maam?"

"Yeah my nickname for Jennifer Jareau."

"Call those guys by their first names. That's Adam, Joe, Chris and that's Tom. Then that there is James and his wife Alex, but who you can also call Blake. Its what we call her at work. Then we got Derek Morgan. You can either call him Derek or Morgan. We call him Morgan at work. Then the woman next to him is Penelope Garcia, who can call either Penelope, or Garcia. Then the guy there is Dr Spencer Reid. You can call him Doc, Spencer, Spence or Reid or Genius boy. He's got an I.Q of 187."

"187 sir? Wow!"

"Yeah I was a child genius. Still books to people but I love these guys…."

"Then you know Jack and Henry."

"You can just call us Jack and Henry if you want Mandy. Tell Tina all this too."

"Thank you, Hotch."

"Your more than welcome Mandy."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go help Tina but I'll be back soon."

"Sure. Looking forward to it."

She left the room and Aaron turned to his son.

"Jack if we promise not to start without you guys, can you and Will run and sort out Henry's pjs?"

"Sure dad. But don't start without us."

"I promise we won't and if any of these guys try then they can just go straight to bed!"

"Good idea dad!"

"You still got room key buddy?"

"Yeah, here!" He pulled a card out of his jeans pocket.

"Good boy. You can let Will into our room."

"See you in minute dad! Come Uncle Will, we gotta be fast!"

"Coming Jack!"

Will and Jack quickly went back to the rooms and Will collected Henry pyjamas and, with Jack letting Will into the room, Will put Henry's pj's onto Jack's bed before they both went back to the karaoke room. The room was a good sized room with a couch along the walls of 3 sides of the room, with a couple of tables for drinks and food, the new looking karaoke machine, etc on the empty side of the room. The seating all faced the big T.V screen on the wall opposite. There was 2 big folder books beside the machine, as well as a laptop set up to the machine, where people could search for songs if they didn't want to look through the book of songs. There were 4 microphones, all wireless and handheld so people could sit and sing if they wanted. But there was also space in front of the TV screen where people could stand and even dance. There was a door behind where the machine stood that led to a small single restroom with a toilet and sink.

"Dad, this room is awesome!"

"I know buddy. Come on guys lets sit down and start looking through the books."

"Wow! They got a lot! Hey Dave they got your song!"

"And what song would that be Morgan?"

"PIANO MAN!"

"What else they got?"

"They got one of us guys can sing to that first waitress Mandy…."

"Dad, you gotta do that one….please?"

"We'll see buddy….So who wants to start?"

"Dad you should do the first one with Aunt Jess cos this is our vacation and she's the star!"

"Jess would you do me the honour of singing with me? I promise I'm not half bad at singing!"

"Sure Aaron. Love to. What song?"

"Hey buddy can you choose us a duet that's good?"

"Sure dad. Er Uncle Derek can you put on song 5542?"

"Sure can Jack, that's a good choice. You two get up front and grab some mics."

Aaron and Jess shyly stood up in front and then proceeded to amaze everyone as they sang the Aladdin duet 'A Whole New World." Even Jack was amazed that his dad and aunt were such good singers!

They'd only just finished the song when the room erupted in loud cheering, Jack clearly being heard above the others.

"WAY TO GO DAD AND AUNT JESS! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

The pair got embarrassed, quickly put down the microphones and hurried to sit back down, having surprised even themselves!

"Hey buddy your go as its our vacation!"

"Can I choose my song?"

"Sure can buddy!"

"Uncle Derek put on song….er….3342?"

Everyone then watched as Jack clearly had fun singing the 'You've Got A Friend In Me' from the Toy Story movies. Not only was funny to watch but he was a really good singer! After finishing his amazing performance he even bowed to the crowd!

"Wow buddy that was REALLY good!"

"Really dad? You liked it?"

"Yeah, buddy. I LOVED it! I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks dad! Who's next? Uncle Will, Aunt J.J, will you guys give us a song? Please?"

"Sure Jack. Not sure what my singing is like. J.J come on. Jack, Henry, you guys choose us a duet…"

"Will you really the boys to choose a good duet?"

"Yeah, Jack chose a great one for Hotch and Jessica….guys what song?"

The 2 boys whispered to each other before turning to Morgan.

"Uncle Derek, song 1134…."

"And sorry if we break any windows!" J.J and Will couldn't help but giggle at J.J's comment.

Instead of breaking windows, they amazed everyone by their great voices as they sang 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough.' and even amused everyone with their dancing!

"Uncle Matt, you do one please!"

"Only if I can choose my own song Jack!"

"Sure."

No one had ever heard the section chief sing and he amazed everyone with his great voice as he sang Elton John's 'Circle of Life." Even Matt didn't know he was such a great singer!

"WAY TO GO UNCLE MATT!"

"Hey Jack can I go next?"

"Sure Uncle Spencer!"

Everyone was shocked as Spencer got up to sing.

"Morgan, put on song 6654"

"You sure pretty boy?"

"Yeah, appropriate song for me…."

"Okay…."

"Boys you may recognise this one from Free Willy 2"

Everyone sat astounded as Spencer proceeded to sing Michael Jackson's 'Childhood', which given his past seemed to fit him well. But he did amaze everyone with his higher pitched notes!

"Hey Jack can us 4 guys do one next? We got a great one!"

"Sure Ad!"

The 4 guys stood up and took the 4 microphones.

"Morgan dude put on song 6654"

The 4 pilots then did an amazing performance and sang the song 'I Swear' by All-4-One.

Just after that Mandy entered with fresh drinks for everyone.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Awesome Mandy! Dad, Aunt Jess, Uncle Will, Aunt J.J, Uncle Spencer, the 4 pilots dude and Uncle Matt are ALL awesome singers!"

"So is Jack here…."

"I'm not as good as you dad….hey dad will you do me a favour and sing that song to Mandy?"

"What song is that Jack?"

"Go up front with dad to find out! Promise you don't have to sing in this one….Uncle Derek put that song on…."

"Sure thing Jack. Hotch you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Promise you Mandy I'm half bad at singing. You should hear Morgan who's up next…."

"Who said anything about me going next Hotch?"

"I did!"

Hotch then amazed Mandy as he sang 'Mandy' by Barry Manilow. Mandy was smitten and couldn't take her eyes off his big brown eyes as he crooned to her . As soon as the song was over he hurriedly and embarrassingly sat down.

"Thank you Hotch. That was amazing."

"Your welcome Mandy. Hey Morgan, you're up next! Jack pick him a song…."

"Sure. Er…Uncle Dave put on song 1245 for Uncle Derek. He should be okay at this one…."

"Rossi man you're up next!" Morgan stood out front looking at Dave, wanting revenge as the music started and he was forced to start singing 'I Believe I Can Fly' by . He surprised himself and everyone else with his amazing voice.

As soon as he'd finished he turned to Jack.

"Hey Jack you remember when we were looking at the books and I said they had Dave's song?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"What number is it?"

"7652 Uncle Derek…"

Morgan entered the number and handed Dave the microphone as he went to sit down, pushing Dave to his feet.

"Thanks Morgan…..I'll get you back later….."

Dave, helped by the whole room then sang Billy Joel's 'Piano Man."

"Seeing as we've never heard either of them sing, James, Alex, you're turn. Jack pick them a good duet!"

"Uncle Derek put on song…er…987. I hope they've seen the movie…."

"What movie Jack?"

"Rocky 4! Dad's let's me watch it…."

"Hotch you let your son watch Rocky 4?"

"Yeah, figured it was okay….Rocky won at the end and beat the bad guy….just go and sing…."

James and Alex then showed they weren't too bad at singing and sang the duet 'Double or Nothing' from the Rocky 4 movie. James was actually a pretty good singer himself.

After that, Jack and Henry whispered to each other.

"Uncle Derek can you put on song 654 for both our dad's….?"

This surprised both Will and Aaron.

"Buddy what did you just say?"

"We want the 2 dad's in the room to sing this song…."

"Come on guys, I'm waiting to enter the number….get up front….."

Will and Aaron then stood in front and sang the famous 'Father and Son' song. The 2 men soon realised why their son's had wanted them to sing that particular song.

"Buddy why don't you give Mandy a song that you promised her?"

"Sure. Put on song 4567 Uncle Derek. I think I can do that one well."

"Sure Jack, hey isn't that song from that Robin William's movie?"

"Yeah."

Jack then amazed everyone, especially Mandy as he sang, in his unbroken higher pitched male voice the song 'When You're Alone' from the movie 'Hook'. Aaron and Jessica, and even Mandy, had tears in their eyes as Jack astounded them!

"Dad, you and Aunt Jess should do another duet. I know a really good song you guys can do. Please? I did just sing…."

"Sure buddy. At least tell us what movie the song is from…?"

"Beauty and the Beast! Uncle Derek put on son 887 for dad and Aunt Jess…."

Aaron and Jess again astounded everyone with their voices and seemingly secret connection as they sang 'Beauty and The Beast."

The night continued as people took their turns at singing and dancing and having a great time. Eventually the 2 boys started to fade and Garcia took them back to Aaron's hotel room so they could go to bed.

The rest of the adults stayed until about 1am when they too began to tire. Mandy had said goodnight at 11pm when Tina had come on duty to replace her, but promised to see them in the morning for breakfast and thanked them, and especially the good looking Hotch, for a great night.

When they decided to finish for the night, Tina insisted she could clean up the room and told them just to go to bed so they left the room and headed back to their rooms. Will followed Hotch and Jess into their room to collect a sleeping Henry. They found the 2 boys lying together in Aaron's bed. Jess woke up Garcia who went back to her room.

"Why don't you leave him here tonight Will. When he wakes up we'll make sure he gets back to your room safely. And plus both me and Jess are here if he needs us in the night."

"But they're both in your bed Hotch. Where you gonna sleep?"

"Jack's bed?"

"Aaron it's a child's bed size…..you can sleep in the other side of mine. I don't bite…."

"Er….sure Jess….I guess…..Will Henry will be fine. We'll see you guys in the morning."

Will left smiling at the thought of Hotch and his sister in law sharing a bed…..

When he returned to his room without Henry but smiling J.J got suspicious…

"Will, where's our son?"

"Sleeping with Jack in Hotch's bed. Didn't have the heart to move him and Hotch said it'll be okay and that they'd make sure he got back to this room when he woke up."

"And where is Hotch sleeping if both boys are in his bed?"

"He did say Jack's bed but it's a child's bed. So you'll never guess where's he's sleeping?"

"Couch?"

"No, they haven't got one. Jess offered him the other side of her bed…."

"She never?"

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile Aaron was still considering either sleeping in Jack's half sized bed, sleeping sitting on the chair in the living room area or sharing his sister in law's bed….

"You gonna stand there all night bro?"

"I'm just trying to figure out where I'm gonna sleep tonight…."

"I thought you were sharing my bed? I promise I don't bite and anyway we're both really tired…"

"Yeah but you're my sister in law and my son and his friend are sleeping next door to us."

"So? Nothing's gonna happen…Go get ready for bed bro. I'm gonna go change…."

Aaron went into his bedroom and picked up his pyjamas before heading to the bathroom where he changed into the pyjamas, leaving his underpants on. After brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, he took his clothes back to his bedroom before nervously heading to his sister in law's bedroom, whilst she went into the bathroom.

"I tend to sleep on the side nearest your bedroom the right side. You can sleep on the side nearest Jack's room, the left side."

"Er…..thanks Jess."

"And I promise bro I don't bite. At least I don't think I do…."

"I trust you sis. I hope I don't snore…."

"Surprisingly for guy, you don't Aaron. And I would know by now. I'll be in bed in a minute…."

Aaron was nervous as he climbed into the left side of Jessica's hotel bed. He had not shared a bed with a woman since before his ex girlfriend Beth had left him 2 years ago. He just hoped his body wouldn't betray him as he lay down, trying to fall asleep.

He was still awake when Jess came into her bedroom and climbed into the other side of the bed.

"Why you so nervous Aaron. I'm your sister in law…."

"Yeah but I haven't shared a bed with a woman since before Beth left me….2 years ago…."

"You've gone THAT long without….bro…you are surprising! Wasn't Beth the first woman since Haley?"

"Yeah….and Haley was my first…er…you know…..but goodnight Jess…! Oh and if I need to I've move to the chair outside where you can't hit me…sis!"

He turned onto his right side. facing away from Jessica and managed to nod off to sleep. Jessica lay there for a minute feeling sorry for her brother in law who had not only slept with only 2 women in his whole life but had last had action over 2 years ago!"

Aaron woke up with a start to see his clock say 6am, still too early to get up. He realised what had woken him was insistent pressure in his bladder. But when he came to his senses he realised he must of turned over in his sleep and Jess had done the same so that they lay facing each other. He quickly climbed out of the bed, both embarrassed and feeling the urgent need for the bathroom due to the beer he'd been drinking the evening before. He just came out of the bathroom when Henry, yawning with sleep walked out of his bedroom where he'd been sleeping in Aaron's bed with Jack.

"Morning Henry."

"Morning Uncle Aaron. I need to pee badly…."

"You need help ?"

"No I think I'm alright but can you take me back to mom and dad's room after I use the bathroom Uncle Aaron?"

"Sure Henry. I'll go get my room key….and maybe call your dad to wake him up and let you in."

"Thanks Uncle Aaron. I just wanna go lie with mom and dad…."

"That's fine Henry. You go use the bathroom buddy. I'll wait for you…"

Aaron, still tired picked up the room phone and dialled 12. It took a good minute before anyone answered and a very sleepy male voice came on the line.

"Hello? Whoever this is better realise its only 6am…"

"Hey Will. I do know the time. Just to let you know I'm gonna be coming to bring Henry back. He wants to lie with you and J.J. I just figured someone needed to be awake to let him in."

"Sure Hotch, I'm awake. Bring the little guy round and then let me sleep…."

"Yeah sorry Will. Gonna go back to bed myself after making sure Henry gets back to your room safely."

"Thanks Hotch."

Henry came out of the bathroom.

"All better now Henry?"

"Yeah thanks Uncle Aaron. Can you take me back now? My clothes are in Jack's room where I changed."

"Sure I'll get them and my room key…"

Aaron grabbed his room key from the table and Henry's clothes he'd been wearing the night before, and, still in his pyjamas, he led Henry out of his room and down the corridor slightly to room 12 and knocked quietly on the door. A very sleepy Will opened it.

"Hey Hotch thanks for bringing him back. Hey buddy, you wanna come lie in bed with us?"

"Yeah dad. Thanks Uncle Aaron."

"No problem Henry. Will here are his clothes from last night…." Aaron handed Will the clothes before both men said goodbye and Aaron headed back to his room. At least now he could lie in his own bed with Jack. As he sleepily climbed into the empty side of his bed, Jack stirred awake, surprised to see his dad and not Henry.

"Morning dad. Where's Henry?"

"He wanted to go back to his mom and dad so I took him back to his room."

"Sorry we took your bed last night dad."

"That's okay buddy. Why are you awake anyway. It's only gone 6."

"I need to go pee…."

Jack climbed out of bed and went out to use the bathroom. When he returned to his dad's bed, his dad was asleep again and the boy climbed back into the empty side of the bed and fell back to sleep.

The 3 of them were woken by the phone ringing at 8.30. Aaron sleepily got out of his bed and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aaron. You still sound sleepy…"

"Yeah you just woke me up Dave. What do you want? It's only half 8 and we didn't finish til 1am in karaoke…"

"So you guys not ready for breakfast I take it?"

"YOU have only just woken us up. Plus I was awake at 6 taking Henry back to his room after both boys had fallen asleep in my bed. Give us maybe an hour and we might be ready…."

"Wait if Jack and Henry slept in your bed, and Jack's bed is too small for you, where'd you sleep?"

"Jess let me share her bed. But nothing happened I swear. See you in a hour Dave. Oh and don't tell anyone, I couldn't do with people thinking something happened when it didn't. She's my sister in law. Plus Jack and Henry were sleeping here."

He put down the phone before Dave could say anything else. Jack came out of Aaron's bedroom.

"Dad, if we slept in your bed, where'd you sleep? My bed is way too small for you…"

"Aunt Jess let me share her bed buddy so I could sleep somewhere."

"Oh, okay."

Luckily for Aaron, Jack was still too young to realise the implications of having been told his dad and aunt had shared a bed, even though nothing had happened.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower then you need to take a quick shower as you didn't bath last night. When you're in the bathroom I'll go wake your Aunt Jess."

"Okay dad. Can I go lie back in your bed?"

"Sure buddy. I just gotta grab some clothes but you go ahead."

Within 15 minutes, Aaron had showered and shaved and had put on clean clothes in including shorts and t-shirt. He put the shower head in reach for Jack before leaving the bathroom.

He went back to his room to find his son dozing in bed.

"Hey buddy, I moved the shower head so go take a quick shower. I'll find you some clothes whilst you're in the shower."

"Okay dad."

Jack ran off to take a quick shower and Aaron went to wake up Jess, who was still asleep. He stood in her doorway.

"Hey Jess, I think you'll have to get up now. We're meeting for breakfast in about 45 minutes…."

"Sure, sure I'm up…."

"Er are you sure? You haven't moved…."

"Yeah I am bossy boots."

"And er…thanks for letting me sleep here last night…."

"Your welcome. Is Henry still asleep?"

"Actually when I got up to use the bathroom at 6 he asked me to take him back to his room. So after that I could move back into my bed but thanks for…er…letting me crash in this bed."

"No problem Aaron. Is Jack in the shower?"

"Yeah but he shouldn't be long. You should still have a good half hour to shower before we leave. So ARE you up?"

"Yeah course, now get out of here bro!"

Aaron went to Jack's room to find the boy clean clothes and lay them on his bed. Very soon Jack, wrapped in a towel came out of the bathroom.

"I brushed my teeth dad so they're all clean as well."

"Good boy. I put some clothes out for you on your bed. Gonna go check your aunt's awake, again…."

"Thanks dad…"

Jack went to his room to dress whilst Aaron went to find Jessica still lying in bed. This time he went and stood beside her and shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Hey sis I thought you were awake. Bathroom's free…"

She sleepily reached out a hand to hit what she thought was his head but her hand came in contact with the crotch of his shorts. Aaron jumped backwards as Jessica, woke with a start as she realised he must be standing up….

"Jess! That's not my head!"

"Oops sorry Aaron. Didn't realise you were standing….bro…."

"I don't mind if you try and hit my leg but it wasn't my leg….or stomach for that matter….so keep your hands away from that area sis please!"

"It wasn't your stomach or leg my hand touched?"

"No sis. So are you awake?"

"Yeah promise…..wait don't tell me my hand touched…."

"Why do you think I jumped back sis?"

"Aaron I am so sorry. I really didn't realise…"

"Yeah well if your not up in 2 minutes, you'll get a cup of cold water on your head in revenge! So get up sis! And no more hitting me, at least not there!"

"Fine I'm up bro. And I am sorry…."

"I love and all like a sister Jess, but keep your hands to yourself sis! Oh and I'll go get that cold water for countdown!"

"You do and I'll smack that part again bro! Enough to really hurt!"

"One minute sis and I'll be back!"

Aaron left the room and heard Jessica finally get out of bed. He couldn't believe what had just happened!

Whilst Jess was in the shower the room phone rang again and Aaron again picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hotch. Just wondering if you guys were ready for breakfast?"

"Not quite Garcia…"

Jack came out fully dressed.

"Me and Jack are but Jess is still in the shower."

"Me, Spencer and Matt, are all ready and hanging out in Spencer's room. If you wanna wait for Jessica, I can come get Jack to hang out with us if he's ready."

"Thanks Garcia. Can you come get him?"

"Sure be there in 2 ticks Hotch."

A few seconds later, Garcia came to pick up Jack from Hotch's room so the boy could hang with her, Matt and Spencer in Spencer's room.

They'd just gone when the room phone rang again. This time it was Dave.

"Just checking to see if you guys would still be ready by half 9?"

"Me and Jack will be. Jack's gone to hang out in Spencer's room with her, Matt and Spencer. Jess is in the shower now."

"She only just woken up?"

"Yeah, sort of. She would still be asleep now had I not forced her up. Are the others awake?"

"The 4 guys, Matt, Spencer, Garcia, are all ready. Morgan will be ready, Alex is in the shower so they'll be ready by half 9. When I called J.J's room Will had just got of the shower and so I guess J.J's showering now. So how did you have to force Jess to get up?"

"Threatened to pour a cup of cold water on her head if she didn't!"

"Sounds a bit dramatic for you!"

"Yeah well it was gonna be revenge but she got up!"

"Revenge Aaron? What she'd do?"

Aaron lowered his voice

"Put it this way, the 2nd time I woke her up, I had to shake her awake and she went to hit what she thought was my head but I was standing up…."

"So she hit your leg?"

"Not my leg, my…erm….stuff….but she didn't hit anything as such. Her hand just came in contact before I jumped back…."

"Bloody hell Aaron! I can see why you wanted revenge! So you guys gonna be ready by half 9?"

"Yeah should be. See you then Dave."

Just then Jess came out of the bathroom, fully dressed with her toothbrush in her mouth!

"Was that Dave?"

"Yeah wanted to check that we'd be ready for half 9 for breakfast."

"Where's Jack?"

"Hanging out Matt, Spencer and Garcia in Spencer's room til breakfast."

She finished brushing her teeth before re emerging from the bathroom.

"I am so sorry about this morning though. I really did think I was aiming for your head and not….down there…" She pointed to his crotch.

"Er…forget about it….Anyway I still want revenge sis so watch out! So you almost ready?"

"Almost….what time is it now?"

"Er…9.15…."

"Oh and I don't bite in bed do I bro?"

"Nah, it was okay."

"So you really haven't shared a bed with anyone, apart from Jack, since Beth bro?"

"Nope. Sad aren't I ?"

"A bit….so what was on the itinerary for today? I forgot what was today."

"Er…its Sunday so I think it was a bit of sightseeing."

"Cool. Might bore Jack though…."

"Yeah but if he'd rather he can stay around here with the others. I trust them."

"Good idea. Bro. Unless you'd rather not spend time alone with just me and you…."

"No it'll be okay….I hope."

"I'll go finish getting ready."

Whilst Jess was finishing getting ready, Aaron nipped to the bathroom before they went for breakfast. By half 9 they left the room and headed to pick up the guys in Spencer's room on their way to breakfast. On his way, he stopped by the front desk.

"Good morning Mr Hotchner!"

"Morning. I was wondering if there was a taxi service to other parts of the island or anything? Me and Jess were planning on a little sightseeing today."

"We can arrange for someone to take you where you want to go. Then when you want to come back, just call and someone will come and pick you up. Where is it your planning to go sir?"

Aaron told her.

"Ah, that part has couple of great little restaurants. You and your sister in law can buy drinks and food around there but we'll give you guys some bottles of water before you leave."

"Thank you. I'll sort out when we plan to leave once we've finished breakfast."

"That's fine sir. Enjoy your breakfast!"

"So what did she say about a taxi?"

"Someone will take us and then we just call when we wanna come back and someone will come pick us up. Apparently there's a couple of great restaurants so we can buy lunch and drinks there."

"Brilliant!"

They sat down at their table in their places where the others were already sitting.

"Good morning!" Mandy and Tina approached the table carrying the juice and coffee for the group.

"Morning."

They all ordered their cooked breakfasts and then sat waiting.

"Hey guys what are your plans today?"

"Us lot were gonna hang on the beach again." Dave looked at Aaron

"We were too. Bit hungover and still tired…" Adam yawned.

"Will I and Henry were having an easy day on the beach."

"So were we. We didn't have plans for today. What about you Hotch?"

"We'd actually planned a little sightseeing at place about 10 minutes' drive from here. But buddy if you'd rather you can stay here and hang with the rest of the guys if you think it might be a bit boring for you."

"Can I dad? Sight-seeing is boring!"

"Don't worry about him Hotch, he and Henry can hang out on the beach us. We'll keep an eye on him for you."

"Thanks Will."

"That okay with you buddy?"

"Yeah sure. Got lots of adults around me to look after me. You and Aunt Jess go do what you guys want to do. I'll be fine. Anyway these lot won't let anything happen to me and I got a room key to get back into our room if I need to. And if we swop keys for towels again then it'll be safe with the front desk so I can't lose it."

"He'll be fine Hotch. You and Jess go enjoy yourselves and do a bit of sightseeing."

"Will one of you guys go with him if the needs the bathroom? Just to be safe."

"Sure Hotch. We'll make sure one of us guys goes with him."

"Do like you did yesterday buddy and have your t-shirt with you. If it gets too hot Will, I'd prefer it he put it on so he didn't get sunburnt."

"Sure Hotch. Don't worry about him. He'll be absolutely fine."

"Thanks Will. Thanks guys. Guess I just worry a bit too much."

"You're his dad Hotch. You're entitled to over worry. It's better to worry too much than too little anyway. But he'll be absolutely fine! No harm can come to him with all us around! Plus we're only gonna be either on the beach outside or in the hotel. And if he want's to go in the sea, we'll go with him. And for the whole day he won't leave someone's sight until he's back with you. You don't mind if someone goes into your room with him he wants to get into the room do you?"

"No that's fine. In fact I'd prefer it if someone did. Guys I was thinking. Even we have to take both jets, we should all go and visit the Pearl Harbour memorial on Oahu island one day and pay our respects. What do you guys think?"

"Brilliant idea Aaron. You guys up for flying us? You can come to the memorial site with us."

"Sure we'd love to. Great idea Hotch."

Everyone else agreed it was a wonderful idea and everyone wanted to go and pay their respects.


	8. Chapter 8

After a delicious cooked breakfast, they sat chatting and Aaron and Jess decided to plan to leave in about half an hour's time and everyone headed back to the rooms. On their way the rest of the arranged for towels to use for the beach whilst Aaron again spoke to the front desk.

"Can someone be ready to take me and Jessica to the place I described in about a half hour?"

"Yes sir. In fact, as you and your friends are the only guests in this hotel, we will provide you and your sister in law a personal driver to take you where ever you want to go today and the rest of your stay with us. The driver will take and then sit and wait until you want to either go somewhere else or come back. Oh and you can leave things in the car if you wish. They will be safe so if you want to take towels, spare clothing, drinks, or anything, they will be safe left in the car. He can even suggest places if you're not sure where is best to go to."

"He'd really just sit in the car all day?"

"Yes sir. The hotel gives him lunch and things but that's his job so he's used to it."

"Thank you. Hey Jess the hotel is giving us our own personal driver who will stay with us all day."

"Nice. Thank you!"

"Your welcome Miss Hotchner."

"Actually her surname is Brooks…."

"My apologises sir and maam, Miss Brooks."

"That's okay."

"The car and driver will ready from half an hour onwards whenever you want to leave. There's no rush."

"Thank you."

The 3 of them went back to the room. Aaron put his wallet, cell phone, sunscreen and everything he needed in his backpack. He was just finishing packing the backpack when Jess appeared at his door.

"Hey the front desk woman said we could leave stuff in the car didn't she?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't we use your back to take stuff out with us but maybe put some spare clothes and swimsuits in my backpack and leave that in the car in the day?"

"Sure. Good idea. I might wear my trainers in case we a lot of walking.

"I was gonna wear my trainers anyway. So give me some spare clothes and a pair of swim shorts and I'll stuff them in my backpack. Oh do you mind if I put this digital camera and my book in your backpack?"

"Sure give it here."

Aaron took the camera and book and put them in the bag before he quickly found clean underpants, clean socks clean shorts and a clean t-shirt, along with a clean pair of swimshorts and handed the clothes to Jess. By now they only had 10 minutes left. He shouted to his son one room over.

"BUDDY GO USE THE BATHROOM FIRST. WE'RE MEETING IN 10 MINUTES!"

"SURE DAD!"

He heard Jack run to the main bathroom and went and used the smaller bathroom himself. He came out to find Jess waiting for a bathroom and she went to use the main one as Jack came out. Aaron went and grabbed his packed backpack and his shades.

Within 10 minutes they were all ready to leave. All 3 of them were wearing their sunglasses or shades, Jack was wearing a t-shirt, swim shorts and sandals ready for the beach and was carrying the boogie board and the ball he'd been given.

"Got everything we need Jess? I got my wallet and cell phone, sunscreen, your camera, our books, and everything else.

"I got our spare clothes, our swimsuits, some sunscreen, and everything. Mind if I put my cell phone in your back pack Aaron?"

"Sure give it here."

He put the cell phone in his backpack.

"So is that everything?"

"I think so."

"Buddy I need you to promise me you'll be good and won't leave an adult's sight at anytime. I do trust you but I want you to be safe. If you want anything like to go in the ocean, a drink, food, the bathroom, to come back here, anything like that just ask anyone of the group. We both got our cell phones so someone can call us. The hotel can contact the driver and we're only about 15 minutes' drive away."

"I promise dad but I know with some many in the group, I'll be fine. Anyway I'm just hang with Henry and have fun. None of the guys will let anything happen to me and I won't leave any one's sight all day. I'll even ask one of the guys to take me to the bathroom if I need to go. I promise dad, I'll be as good as gold and I'll be fine. You and Aunt Jess just go have some of your own fun!"

"Okay buddy."

By now they'd reached the front desk.

"Guys we're gonna leave our room keys here so someone can always get into our room for Jack."

"Sure Aaron. Good idea."

"Hi, can we leave these here with you whilst we're out?" He held out their 2 room keys?"

"Yes sir, certaintly. And here these are yours and your sister in law's." She took the keys and held out 4 small bottles of water.

"There's some more bottles in a cooler in the car and there's also the restaurants at your planned destination. There's also some towels for you both to use in the car ready if you need to use them."

"Thank you."

Aaron put the bottles in his backpack.

Just then a man in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and shades approached them. The others were surprised to see such a casual looking limo driver!

"Mr Hotchner, this is Andy your driver. Andy this is Mr Hotchner and his sister in law whom you will be providing service to today."

"Hi, call me Andy."

"Hi, this is Jessica and I'm Aaron, or Hotch, whichever you prefer."

"Someone's shortened your surname Aaron?"

"It's what everyone at work calls me and yeah its short for Hotchner. But you can call me either Aaron or Hotch, I don't mind."

"Nice to meet you Jessica and you too Aaron. Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, just one second."

The 2 said goodbye to Jack before leaving with Andy the driver. They saw the car was a small limousine!

"Would it be okay if we left my back pack in the car during the day Andy? It's only got spare clothes and swim wear in."

"Of course Jessica. It'll be fine. Here give it to me and I'll put it in the trunk." He took the bag and put into the back trunk of the car, but only after holding the door open for both Aaron and Jess to get into the car.

"Please will you buckle yourselves in? Only for reasons of safety of course."

"Sure."

As he put the back pack into the back of the car, both Aaron and Jess buckled their seat belts whilst being amazed at being inside, although small, still a limousine! Andy climbed into the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt. The hotel receptionist had already told him where Aaron and Jess wanted to go.

"Shall we get going then guys?" He turned around in his seat to look at them over the back of his seat.

"Yeah sure lets go. You know where we wanna go?"

"Yeah Anna already told me."

"Who's Anna?"

"That woman on the front desk. Her name is Anna."

Andy started driving off and chatted happily and casually with both Aaron and Jess in the back, looking at them through his rear view mirror. Within 15 minutes, Andy parked outside a restaurant.

"There's sights over there, a walking trail there. with quite a few things to see. Then that way you got more sights. There's a real nice overlooking area onto the ocean and beyond that way. the restaurant here and opposite. If you guys get tired I can drive you instead of you walking. I'll be waiting here all day. If I'm not in this car, I'll be in there either eating or in the bathroom but whenever I leave the car I can assure you guys I will keep it locked and secure. Here's my cell phone number if you guys wanna call me." He handed them a card.

"You got a pen and paper? I'll give you our cell phones too."

"Here Aaron." He passed a piece of paper to Aaron who wrote down both his and Jessica's cell phone numbers.

"So Jess where to first?"

"Why don't we head over there first, then maybe go on the overlooking area and then maybe the trail after lunch?"

"You thinking about lunch already Jess?"

"Just planning ahead….come on bro, let's go!"

Andy held the door open for them.

"Enjoy your sightseeing! I'll be here if you want me."

"Thanks and I know the hotel gave you lunch but when we eat, I'm paying for and buying you something to eat. You can use your lunch as snacks instead but I'm buying you lunch."

"Thank you Aaron. Have a good sightseeing day, Jessica and Aaron."

"Thank you. Come on bro, let's go sight see!"

The 2 headed off first in one direction where they ended up spending a good hour enjoying sights. Aaron was happy that Jessica was clearly having a great time. Then, after a good hour began to head to the overlooking area where they stood leaning against the railings chatting as they enjoyed the views for almost another hour.

Soon Aaron began to regret drinking so much coffee at breakfast and began to feel urgent pressure in his bladder but he knew there wasn't a bathroom around. He was soon standing leaning against the railings squirming with need. Jess noticed him looking uncomfortable.

"You okay bro?"

"Er….yeah…er…you see a bathroom anywhere around here?"

"Er…..nope….see a bush over there….think the nearest bathroom is the restaurant back there….why have you gotta pee?"

"Yeah, badly….too much coffee this morning…."

"Go use that bush bro, no one's around."

"Keep an eye on the backpack, I'll be right back."

She smiled as she watched Aaron walk over towards and behind the bush and could only imagine how desperate the guy was to not only show discomfort in front of her but to need to use a bush to relieve himself. She could see him from the chest up as stood there looking down before he walked back to her.

"Feel better bro?"

"Yeah sorry bout that sis…"

"What is it about guys needing to pee when they're outside somewhere?"

"I don't normally. Just drank too much coffee at breakfast this morning I swear sis!"

"Yeah, yeah and pigs might fly bro!"

"Don't you need to er…go?"

"I only had one cup of coffee this morning bro, compared to your 3….and I thought Spencer drank a lot…."

"It was only cos we were sitting chatting and eating things like bacon which make me thirsty. So where do you wanna go to next?"

"In a hurry to leave already Aaron?"

"No just we've been staring at this place for almost an hour now…."

"Fine how about we go see one more then have lunch then go for that walk on the trail?"

"Sounds good. So which sight next?"

"You sound bored bro!"

"I'm not. Honest!"

"What about the area between where we first went and here?"

"Sure, let's go."

"And as we're passing the restaurant I can use a proper toilet, unlike you bush man…."

She couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment as he picked up the backpack and followed her. They stopped outside the restaurant and Jess popped in to use the bathroom and Aaron went to wash his hands before they went on to the second area of lot of sights.

,"Glad you've washed your hands bro, didn't wanna go near you otherwise…."

"Not my fault I had to go back there….and not my fault there were no bathrooms…."

"Yeah, yeah, guys and their excuses bro…" She always loved to tease him and did so as they walked onwards.

They spent about 45 minutes at the next sight seeing area before heading to eat at the restaurant. They found Andy snoozing in the car and knocked on the window, startling the guy awake. He got out of his driver's seat.

"Hey guys. Having a good time?"

"Yeah. come on I'm buying you lunch, sleepy head…"

"Sure but if its okay with you I'll sit at another table and leave you guys in peace."

"Sure that's fine Andy."

The 3 of them went inside the restaurant.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yeah have you got a table one and a table for 2?"

"Yes sir. Which one of is for the single table sir"?

"This guy here. Our limo driver. But even though we having separate tables, I'll be paying for all 3 of us so charge his table to my bill."

"Yes, of course sir. Would you guys like to follow me?"

She showed the to 2 tables and Andy sat at one and Aaron and Jess sat at the other. She handed all 3 menus.

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll have a soda, Aaron?"

"Me too, Andy?"

"I'm driving so a soda for me too thanks."

"Thank you. I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

All 3 chose and ordered food and enjoyed a delicious lunch. After Aaron had paid both table's bills, they stood up.

"I'm just gonna nip to the bathroom before we leave Jess."

"Me too. See your using your head this time bro."

"No just using the bathroom whilst I have a chance to!"

"Why did something happen when you sightseeing Aaron?"

"Yeah, up on the overlooking area by the ocean, this guy was so desperate to pee he had to go behind a bush!"

"I've been there before! I might go too before I get back in the car…"

After the 3 of them had used the bathrooms they took some more water from the cooler in the car and started walking on the trail path. As they walked they got talking but the conversation started to make Aaron uncomfortable.

"So bro, I still can't believe you haven't been with a woman in, what, over 2 years?"

"Er…no. Been too busy with the job and looking after Jack and everything. Plus no woman would want a 40 plus single father who worked the job I do and who they would never see."

"Don't say that bro, there are sure to be women who don't mind all that…."

"Yeah, name one!"

"Me!"

"Your my sister in law that's why! Name a woman who I could actually BE with that s NOT you!"

"I'm not sure bro but I'm sure that there's a woman out there."

"Yeah but in the meantime I'm on my own…."

"So you haven't tried LOOKING for a woman?"

"In what spare time Jess? If I'm not at work or away on a case, I'm with Jack and or you."

"Don't tell me that you are impotent Aaron Hotchner?"

"NO WAY! I mean…erm…I….er…know I'm….er….not…."

"Brother! I don't want to think about THAT!"

"You were saying I was impotent sis! I'm just telling you that I know I'm not. Not my fault it's the only way I know I'm not impotent!"

"So you've spent over 2 years doing THAT?"

"When I need to….so, other guys do the same…."

"Surely there's a way around having to do that all the time? I mean Dave pays, Morgan somehow finds the time for women, and I bet even Matt finds the time…"

"Yeah but none of them have got the responsibilities of being a single father to a young boy….plus I don't think I could pay for it. And, unlike Morgan, I tend to want to get to know the woman first before I….er….sleep with her…"

"That's fair enough I suppose but it really does limit your options bro…"

"Tell me about it. Guess I'm just doomed to life of celibacy…."

"You know I'd always have Jack at ANY time if you wanted to date…."

"I know that Jess and I really appreciate it but I don't have the time to even LOOK…."

"You managed to date Beth for a couple of years…."

"Yeah but met her when I was traiing for that triatholon. Then she went and moved to New York which sort of killed our love life and eventually our relationship…."

"I am sorry about Beth though. Jack really did like her…"

"Yeah and I hate that I had to cause him pain by breaking up with Beth. But we weren't going anywhere, we weren;t seeing other at all and we were lucky if we got to talk on the phone. Plus I suspect that at the very end she might have been cheating but I can't blame her. We never really had the chance to get together at end. And any relationship I might will just get broken by my job and life as a single parent. Don't get me wrong, Jack and my job both mean the world to me and I could never give Jack up but I could never give the job up, at least until I'm forced to retire."

"Which I why after Haley's funeral I offered to have Jack so you go back to work but still be there for your son. I know you could never even think about giving Jack up but you could never think about giving up your job. I know the BAU and Jack's dad is who you are. You are one hell of father and also a great Unit Chief to the top BAU team in the whole country. You are definitely one hell of a guy Aaron and any woman would be proud to be with you, it would just have to be the right woman who understood about both your job and being a parent and who loved both Jack and you for who you guys are."

"Thanks. Means a lot. Still doesn't help me though."

"You should try asking that Mandy out bro., I'm sure she'd sleep with you!"

"Would just a fling though. Plus I got Jack and you here. I couldn't do that to you guys."

"I do have one suggestion bro that would help you out with your sex life but at the same time not have worried about trying to find someone, at least in the short term…."

"Which is?"

"Er…me? Bro!"

"JESSICA BROOKS!"

"What, I'm giving you a solution…."

"Jess I'm sorry but I really couldn't sleep with you. Your my sister in law and son's aunt."

"And the only woman you see outside of work…"

"Don't make me sound THAT sad Jess!"

"Bro you haven't been with another woman in over 2 years. That makes you one sad guy!"

"It's not like I've not wanted it Jess! I AM a guy!"

"You know Haley and me shared A LOT of secrets….."

"About WHAT?"

"You, in bed…."

"And what did….er….she …say…..?"

"That your gentle, loving, wanting to please and….er…fulfilling…that sort of thing…"

"Can we PLEASE change the subject?"

"Why? You embarrassed bro? Your wife thought you were good in bed…."

"Embarrassed about talking about my sex life? Yeah definitely!"

"Er…bro….WHAT sex life? I was just telling you what Haley told me about you, in bed!"

"Can still change the subjet?"

"Bro this is interesting…for me…so why if you want it, don't you just do what Dave does and pay for it. Or ask Morgan or Matt for dating tips…?"

"ME? Ask Derek Morgan? No way!"

"Matt then? You guys are friends…."

"Maybe but I'd have to REALLY be desperate to get dating advice from Matt!"

They had been walking for over an hour and had come to a secluded clearing and stopped for a breather and sat down on the ground beside each other, Jess on Aaron's left hand side.

"So tell me bro…."

"Please no Jess. I just wanna change the subject…."

"Isnt this MY vacation Aaron? I can make the decisions. That's what you said bro!"

"About what we do as a family, where we go on the island, that sort of thing."

"Come on Aaron, tell me…"

"Tell you WHAT Jess?"

"Would you LIKE sex?"

"Er…yeah course…I AM a guy. Just a busy guy and single parent…"

"Do you have the chance to look for a woman?"

"No"

"What about people you work with in the bureau?"

"Thanks to Dave Rossi the bureau has rules against employee fraternisation. Means its against bureau rules to date fellow agent and federal employees."

"So work is out, you don't have the chance to look or date, you wouldn't pay for sex, you tried online dating or speed dating?"

"Both are out of the question. I've worked too many cases where the victims used online dating and speed dating. Not only would I not want to risk it but I can't risk Jack or your safety."

"Fine so they're out. Still think you could take my offer…"

"Jess I'm not THAT desperate that I'd sleep with my own sister in law. Please don't take it the wrong way. You are attractive and everything and any guy would be lucky to have you. But to me you're my family. You and Jack. Now can continue walking at least?"

"Sure but I'm not changing the subject!"

They started walking again whilst Aaron tried ignoring Jess!

Suddenly, feeling an urge he surprised Jessica and stopped and slid off his backpack, eyeing a tree of to one side.

"Can you hold this a minute Jess, I just gotta…."

"Again bro? You went after lunch, which was…er an hour and a 45 minutes ago?"

"Yeah but soda has that effect on me, like beer does. Hold this and I'll be right back…"

"Thought you said you didn't normally have to pee outside?"

"I meant back home more. Here we are in the middle of nowhere with no bathroom nearby. So will this backpack for me? Please? I need to go…"

"Sure, okay. But be quick bro."

"Don't tell me you gotta go too?"

"Yeah but I'll go over there behind the bush."

"I thought you didn't pee outside Jess?"

"Not my fault there's no bathrooms bro…so just go pee and be quick!"

Jessica took his backpack and watched her brother in law hurry over to and behind a tree, reappearing a minute later from behind the tree zipping up his shorts zipper. He took the backpack back and Jessica hurried off to behind a nearby bush, finally returning to Aaron stood waiting.

"And you were saying this morning Jess?..."

"Yeah so? When you gotta, you gotta go. Right bro? But at least I didn't almost have accident unlike you this morning bro…"

"I didn't have an accident. Wasn't even close. Just really had to go."

"From the way your squirming it looked like you were about to pee your pants!"

"Not only am I a grown man Jess, but I haven't had accident since I was a little kid. Unlike a certain Derek Morgan at a Christmas party one year!"

"Wait he got so drunk he…?"

"Yeah, still claims he spilled beer though…."

"So where were we on the you know what subject?"

"Your asking me? Been ignoring you since just after we'd sitting down…."

"Though you were quiet!"

"You never noticed?"

"Yeah but now I know you WERE ignoring me, you can't anymore. Now it's you're turn to talk…"

"That mean I can change the subject sis?"

"No, means question time 101! For YOU! And seeing as we got a long walk back, it'll be a fun game and something you can't get out playing…."

"What happens if I don't answer and ignore you?"

"I can start making you VERY uncomfortable brother in law!"

"How, we're on this trail path?"

"I got my ways….brother! So has there really not been another woman you've slept apart from Haley and Beth?"

"No"

"You mean all the time you were away on cases before Haley left you, you never?"

"Nope, I was completely faithful all the time to Haley. I loved her too much and on cases, we're too busy anyway…."

"Good on you bro for being so faithful to my sister! Makes you a rare guy!"

"Thanks Jess."

"But what about after she left you and after the divorce? You never slept with anyone or had a girlfriend? Even though you could without cheating on Haley?"

"Nope. The time between the divorce being final and her and Jack being put in protective custody was a tough time emotionally for me as well as the job keeping me too busy and being so stressful."

"Weren't you close to that woman in New York? The one who sadly got killed in that bomb blast that injured you?"

"We were just good friends. That's all. She did a lot of flirting but at the time I wasn't interested and plus I was too focused on the case. Then the bomb blast happened, she died, I got injured and it took a while after that for my ears to heal up. Then not too long after that we went on that case to Canada, which was a really tough case, and when we came back Foyet attacked me and Haley and Jack went into protective custody."

"So all that time between the divorce and the Foyet problem you were never interested in sleeping with anyone? Wasn't that like about a year?"

"A very hard year and A LOT happened, especially Kate dying and me getting injured. Plus I was still stressed out over just getting to see Jack when I could and when Haley would let me. It was a really tough time."

"So you weren't interested in sleeping with anyone then?"

"Guess not."

"I can understand for some time after Haley's murder. You loved her too much not to grieve for so long and I know you, Jack and I all still really miss her…"

"She was my first real true love. I loved her so much. The only person I've loved more is Jack."

"Fair enough. Even Haley would agree with that. So how long after her funeral did it take you bro to be interested in another woman before you met Beth?"

"Er…when I met Beth? I thought before I met her that I was betraying Haley's memory by moving on to someone else or being interested that way. Plus most of the 2 years between her funeral and Beth was taken up by being there for Jack and adjusting to single parenthood. I guess I just never thought about sleeping with anyone during those 2 years. I guess it took Beth to reignite my interest in women and to make me realise I could move on with betraying Haley."

"I am sorry bro that it was such a hard 3 years for you and you had so much happen."

"Thanks Jess. I really appreciate that. And I really do appreciate you wanting to help with Jack's care so I could go back to work."

"I wouldn't of had it any other way. Jack is your world and you didn't deserve to have to take early retirement just because you didn't have anyone to care for Jack when you were working. Plus I adore my nephew and love looking after him. It's never a burden to me. Jack is one great kid."

"I know he adores you and loves being with you. That's always clear to see. He's definitely lucky to have an aunt as great as you. I know I'm lucky to have such a great person in a sister in law."

"Aw…thanks bro! So back to you…."

"Why can't we talk about anything else?"

"Cos I don't want to. And I'm having fun bro…so the whole time you were dating Beth, you never?"

"Nope. Even after she'd moved to New York she was the only one I slept with. I was always completely faithful. She knew that, even if she did end up cheating at the end. I never cheated the whole we were a couple."

"And since Beth there's been no one?"

"Nope. Though I've wanted it. Just never found anyone to…erm….sleep with. Plus I like to know the woman first before I…er…take her to….erm…bed…Guess I'm just an old romantic that way. Plus my job makes me a little nervous of other people and I guess I'd need to trust the woman before we…er….did…it."

"Oh right. You trust me right?"

"Yeah course. I trust you the most as I always trust you with Jack's life, which means more to me than my own life."

"I'm honoured Aaron, really. So you'd completely trust me, you know me so well…."

"And you're my sister in law!"

"You know legally now Haley's dead, god rest her soul, we could get married."

"Er…yeah… I know that. Never gonna happen though. I love you like a sister too much. Anyway that would just be too weird for me…."

"Me too bro. I mean I love you like a brother and you and Jack are my only family but as good looking as you are, being your wife would be a little too weird. But helping you get laid, now that's a different story…"

"Er…Jess! Your my sister in law and son's aunt. I couldn't sleep with you!"

"Technically you did last night bro!"

"When NOTHING happened apart from getting a few hours' sleep on OPPOSITE sides of the bed…."

"Tell me something bro, yesterday when first you saw me in my bikini and then when we were putting sun screen on each other's backs, why did you seem uncomfortable? I mean we're like brother and sister."

"One I've never seen you in anything but proper clothing or nightwear…."

"Oh right guess I never thought about it like that. But you seemed pretty uncomfortable when you were putting sun screen on my back. You were definitely trying to get it over with as quickly as you could…."

"Maybe cos the last woman I was that….er….close to and….er….intimate with was Beth…."

"Intimate? You were only putting sun screen on my back bro!"

"Yeah but the last near naked woman I'd been that close to was Beth. I haven't actually been close to a woman in such little clothing since I was with Beth. Also why it was so tough for me to share the bed with you last night."

"Don't tell me that putting sun screen on my back or seeing me in my bikini got you horny bro?"

"No, just…er….gave me feelings I didn't….er….want…"

"Oh now I got ammunition bro!"

"Ammunition for what sis?"

"For use from now on to make you uncomfortable….brother!"

"I will find some, soon I hope, so that won't work for long sis!"

"Until then it will bro!" She was smirking wickedly at him.

Before they realised it, they'd got back to the clearing where they'd sat down on the way up the path.

"Can we sit down a minute, My feet are beginning to hurt…"

"Sure pass a bottle from the bag will you? I need a drink anyway."

They sat down on the ground again side by side, with Jess again on Aaron's left. Aaron pulled 2 bottles of water of the back pack and handed one to Jess. They sat thirstily drinking the water for a minute.

Jessica then decided that, as no one was around, she could be naughty and, as Aaron sat there focused on his bottle of water, with his right knee raised but his left leg straight out flat, she naughtily and sneakily slid her right hand onto his shorts crotch, making the guy jump and splutter water before hurriedly pushing her hand off his crotch.

"JESS! What the hell do you think you're doing? Can you keep your hands to yourself please?"

"Just seeing if you were interested…."

"In what? We're sitting in the middle of this damn trail…"

"With no one except us around…oh man I am SO gonna have fun with you bro over the next 2 weeks…."

"And tomorrow morning until we leave you'll be getting a cold water shocking wake up sis! Even Jack can fun then!"

"You wouldn't dare get my own nephew to throw cold water on me first thing in the morning?"

"Oh yeah I would….give him something to laugh at and have with first thing in the morning…oh revenge is sweet, ESPECIALLY when best served COLD!"

"I am gonna make your vacation SO uncomfortable for you bro!"

"Still gonna be having a laugh every morning!"

Finally they decided to start walking again and by the time they got back to the restaurant they were surprised it was about 6pm. Andy was snoozing in the car again so they both nipped into the restaurant to use the bathroom before waking him up. They decided to do it the fun way and managed to sneak into the back seats with out waking him.

"HEY ANDY DUDE!" Aaron sat on the back seat and shouted to the guy up front who jolted awake and was clearly surprised to see them sitting on the back seats!

"Oh hey guys. You guys have a good time?"

"Yeah great. Think we're ready to head back now."

"Cool. You guys mind if nip to the loo before we drive back. Been sleeping since lunch…."

"Sure man go ahead….don't about the car…"

"Just don't drive off without me will you Aaron?"

"Nah we could never do that to you. Anyway when your in there, I can call the others to see if they've eaten dinner yet and to let them know we're on our way back."

"Sure. Back in a second…."

Whilst Andy nipped to use the restaurant bathroom, Aaron pulled his cell phone out of his bag and dialled Dave.

"Hey Hotch. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, had a great day here. You guys eaten yet?"

"Not yet. Were planning to meet up at half 6. You guys on your way back?"

"Yeah, we're leaving in a minute. Andy's just having a pee. So how's Jack been for you guys?"

"As good as gold. He got tired this afternoon but he and Henry have been napping in Will's bed and me and Matt have been hanging out will Will and J.J in their room so it's all been real good. So we'll see you guys soon?"

"Yeah should be back at the hotel in about 15 minutes. We'll just pop back to room first but we'll meet you at the table. Can someone make sure Jack gets ready and goes with you guys for dinner? We'll see him there."

"Sure Aaron, he'll be fine. He'll be so happy to see you guys though. See you in a bit!"

"Sure. And thanks to all you guys for having Jack with you all day."

"He's a great kid Aaron. Well behaved and well mannered and he's been as good as gold all day. You taught him well! He's never any trouble to watch, unlike some kids can be. But we'll see you at dinner! Hang on a sec, he's just woken up. Hey Jack, its your dad…."

"Hey dad!"

"Hey buddy. Have a good day with Henry and the gang?"

"Yeah, great. I played with Henry, and also got to play with some of the others in the ocean and sand. It was awesome. They made sure I was never out of sight and one of the guys always went with me to the bathroom on the beach. But I did as promised and was as good as gold dad! I had pizza fingers and fries for lunch and then me and Henry have been napping on Uncle Will and Aunt J.J's bed. Have you and Aunt Jess had a good day?"

"Yeah had a great day buddy. But sounds like you had an even better day. We're on our back now and should be there at the hotel in about 15 minutes. But you go ahead and get ready and go down to the dining with the others. We'll see you at dinner okay buddy?"

"Okay dad. Glad you guys have enjoyed yourselves though!"

"Thanks buddy. I love you."

"I love you too dad. And dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can you tell Aunt Jess that I'm glad she had a good day out with you. And can you tell her I love her too?"

"Sure buddy. I'll tell her. So see you soon?"

"Yeah can't wait. You gotta tell me stories of what you guys did!"

"Sure will buddy. See you soon. Bye!"

"Bye dad!"

Aaron hung up the phone and turned to Jess.

"Jack says to say he's glad you had a good day out with me and that to say he loves you."

"Aw…so sweet. I love him too."

"Apparently he's been as good as gold. Spent all morning playing on the beach and in the ocean with the others. He never left anyone's sight and even let one the guys take him to the beach bathroom. He and Henry have spent this afternoon napping in Will's room. They were going for dinner at half 6 so I told them we'd meet them at dinner as we got to pop by the room first."

"Sounds like he's had a great day. Now you know that he can stay with the others whenever a day out might be too boring for him or when they might be doing something he would really be interested in."

"True. I'm glad he's never any trouble for any of the guys whenever they're watching him."

"That's cos he's not only really smart and mature but he's been raised well and taught all his manners and everything by his great dad and mom."

"And aunt. You are a great teacher too Jess. Plus I was surprised when you agreed to keep him to the same rules, routine and boundary settings I created for him. Think that stability helps him a lot in growing up to be such a great kid, especially as he's living in 2 homes such a lot."

"That's cos I wanted to give him that stability and everything. I knew it would be unfair on him if his routine changed, I had different rules and different boundaries. He seems to really enjoy knowing all the boundary lines we keep him to, what are all the rules are and definitely enjoys keeping to the same routine, though I do alter the evening slightly when he's with me…."

"Yeah but that's only so me and him can talk. You are so good to build that into your evening routine with him. He really does seem to love that evening talk…I know that after a hard day on the case, it's my highlight of the day."

"I know how important you guys are to each other and you know I'd never try to prevent you guys from talking to each other when you're away. He always looks forward to the nightly phone call and is even standing waiting by the phone every evening for you to call. He really does miss his dad when you're away but he loves the fact that you're out there catching the bad guy, though he always worries about you coming home to him safely. He still believes, though, that 'no one beats daddy!"

"So far no one has but sadly there's always that chance and I hate that every case risks him losing me when he's already lost his mom to a serial killer…"

"Who his dad killed to protect and save him."

"He never knows that I killed Foyet like I did. He just knows that Foyet died and not HOW he died. Luckily the bureau put it down as justifiable homicide when they found out that I had to kill him to save my son."

"And that I agree with. I would of probably done the same had I been in your shoes. Jack's life is worth too much to me NOT to protect and kill for him."

"I know I'd die if it meant my son could live. But you since Haley's murder?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the whole team has since decided that on every case they'd do anything it took for me to live, even if it meant them dying in the line of duty so I could come back home to Jack."

"Oh my god! They are good!"

"I know they are. They all love Jack too much not to want anything to happen to me in the field. They told me themselves that after having already lost his mom the way he did, he couldn't afford to lose his dad and they told me that they'd all happily put their lives in front of both Jack's and mine if it meant Jack could live and that Jack could still have his dad."

"Wow! I can understand them wanting to put their lives in front of Jack's life but to do it for you just so that Jack could still have his dad is AMAZING!"

"Yeah I know. Hey Andy does the hotel pay for your dinner?"

"Yeah, in return for being such a great personal limo driver they give me free room and board and I can eat what I want for dinner."

"In that case…."

He called Dave back.

"Hey Aaron. Haven't you already called?"

"Yeah but I know the table can seat another person can't it?"

"Yeah, there's a space on the end me, Matt and Jess sit at. Why? You want to invite someone for dinner?"

"Yeah, tell them at least for tonight, there will one more. Andy is joining us. The hotel gives him free room and board so they'll be paying for his dinner anyway. I treated him to lunch and he's spent his entire sitting in the car waiting for us. Though he had had a good sleep!"

"Sure, hey was that the guy in the Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses this morning?"

"Yeah, that's the guy. You guys will love him!"

"Can't wait to meet him.

"Tell them to put his space between mine and Jess's on the end of your end of the table. He can sit beside me and he can meet Jack!"

"Jack will be sure to love him. See you guys at dinner!"


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as he'd hung up on Aaron, Dave used Will's room phone to call the front desk.

"Reception."

"Hi this is Dave Rossi from room 8, but currently in room 12. We need you to set up an extra place at the table for dinner between where Aaron Hotchner and Jessica Brooks sit every meal time."

"Of course sir. Are you expecting company then?"

"Yeah Aaron and Jess are having their driver join us for dinner. I hope that's okay with the hotel. He told me the hotel would pay for the driver's dinner?"

"Yes sir. Andy the driver is provided free room and board by the hotel in return for his great service as personal driver for guests. So Mr Hotchner is correct sir. Andy's dinner will be fully covered by the hotel. He can eat and drink whatever he likes as everything for his dinner is literally on the house."

"Thanks. So the extra place is okay for dinner?"

"Yes sir. I'll make sure the staff set the place at the corner between Mr Hotchner and Ms Brooks."

"Thank you. Aaron, Jess and Andy should be back very soon."

"Sure sir."

Meanwhile by 6.20, Andy pulled up outside the hotel.

"I'll meet you guys in the dining area. I just gotta park the car down in the underground parking lot then pop by my room."

"Sure Andy. Thanks for today though. It was great."

"No problem Aaron and Jess. Here's your other backpack…." He fished the extra backpack Jess had left in the car boot and handed it to Aaron.

They went into the hotel and, after picking up their room keys, they headed to the room before going to dinner.

On their way they ended up bumping into everyone heading down to dinner. All of them were again dressed smarter for dinner like they had been last night for karaoke.

"DAD! AUNT JESS!"

"Hey buddy! Good to see you!"

Jack happily ran up to his dad and aunt. He had obviously changed clothes since they'd last seen him that morning and was now wearing jeans, t-shirt and trainers

"Good to see you too dad! And you Aunt Jess! So you guys had a good day?"

"Yeah great. Saw lots of things. But we'll tell you at dinner buddy. Have you used the bathroom before you left Uncle Will's room?"

"Yeah, just now."

"Good boy buddy. Why don't you go down with the other guys? and me and Aunt Jess will be there shortly."

"Sure dad! Can you put these back in my room for me dad?" Jack held out his pyjamas, swimshorts, sandals and the t-shirt he'd been wearing. Aaron took the clothes from Jack.

"Sure buddy."

After letting go of his dad, he gave his aunt a hug, and then went happily with the others to the dining area. Aaron and Jess went into their room where they both quickly changed, Aaron into jeans and shirt, Jess into jeans and a nice top. After both using one of the bathrooms to wash up, they left the room and hurried to the dining area to find everyone except Andy sitting at the table. They'd been hoping to arrive before Andy so that they could introduce him to everyone, especially Jack.

"Hey guys, enjoy your sight seeing day?"

"Yeah it was great. Tiring though. Hey buddy!"

"Hi dad!" Jack and everyone except Dave, Aaron and Jess noticed the extra place that had been set at the table between Aaron and Jess.

"Dad, who's the extra place for?"

"Yeah, the director isn't joining our vacation is he Hotch? Cos if he is, I'M LEAVING for home!"

"Don't worry Morgan. I just invited our really good personal limo driver for dinner. Ah here he is!"

They turned their heads to see a guy dressed in smart jeans and a bright orange Hawaiian shirt enter the room.

"See he's smartened up a little like us."

"Hey Aaron, hey Jess!"

"Hey Andy! Come sit by me and Jess and I'll introduce you! MANDY GET THIS GUY A….BEER?"

"Yeah beer's good. No more driving for me today so I can drink!"

Andy sat in the empty space between Jessica and Aaron.

"Andy this brilliant young man sitting beside me is my 9 year old very smart son Jack. Jack this is Andy, the guy who was our driver today."

"Hey Andy. That's one bright orange shirt dude!"

"Thought I'd stand out! Nice to meet you Jack. Your dad is one awesome dude and your Aunt is one awesome lady!"

"Dad, I like this guy already!"

"So I do I dude!"

"Just so you know Andy, any guy who loves using the words 'awesome' and 'dude' are Jack's and Henry's friends. The young man sitting beside my son is Henry. That's his dad Will sitting next to him and his mom J.J is sitting next to Will. J.J is a BAU team member, FBI agent and trained profiler. Will is a detective on the police force and very good detective at that."

"What's J.J short for?"

"My full name Jennifer Jareau. Everyone just calls me J.J though. I hope you will too Andy"

"Sure J.J."

"The 4 guys sitting at the end there, from J.J up are Joe and Adam who fly our main BAU jet, on which we came here, and then there's Tom and Chris who fly the back up BAU jet on which J.J and family and the couple sitting next to Chris came on. The couple next to Chris are James Blake and his wife Alex. Alex is a FBI agemt and a trained profiler and on our BAU team and James is a physician. Then we got fellow BAU team members, trained profilers and FBI agents, Dr Spencer Reid, our boy genius who has an I.Q of 187, Derek Morgan, our tough guy, gun expert and best shot with a gun, then the lady there is Penelope Garcia, our very talented technical analyst who can get any information we want. Morgan there calls her his baby girl. Then the guy sitting at the end of the table there is our BAU Section Chief and fellow FBI agent Matt Cruz. Then finally the guy sitting next to Jess is my good friend, BAU team member and FBI agent, trained profiler and crime author, David Rossi. Guys this is Andy our personal limo driver and really great guy."

"Nice to meet you guys. So are you also a profiler Aaron?"

"Yeah I'm the BAU Unit Chief, an FBI agent and a trained profiler."

"Wow, so, erm, what does BAU stand for Aaron?"

"Oh sorry I forgot you probably don't know. It stands for Behavioural Analysis Unit. We are expert profilers in the behaviour of criminals. We study the behaviours and everything of serial killers, which is our speciality, rapists, murderers and, as Jack likes to say, all round bad guys and create profiles and work the case to help catch the criminal.. Our BAU team is the most successful and top team in the country."

"And like I always like to tell everyone, no one beats my dad, who is my REAL superhero!"

"Thanks buddy."

"And all the guys on the team, who are like family to me and who I call Uncle or Aunt, are the best in the world at catching the bad guys and making the world a little safer. Isn't that right dad?"

"That's right buddy. We do try to make the world a little safer for you and Henry…."

"And I love you for it!"

"And I love you too buddy. And when my team and I have go away to work a case and to catch the unsub, or unknown subject, as we like to call the criminal we're after, Jack's Aunt Jess here takes very good care of him for me."

"Where's your mom Jack?"

"His fantastic mom and my wife, Haley, was murdered by a serial killer we were hunting, 5 years ago."

"I'm sorry about your mom Jack. I bet she was a great lady."

"Thanks and its okay. We all still miss her and I'll always love her but I still have my great dad here and my Aunt Jess, who is awesome, here with me. She was an awesome mom to me though and my dad really loved her didn't you dad?"

"Yeah buddy I did and I still love her and miss her and she was a fantastic woman and superb mom to you buddy."

"I also have these awesome guys on dad's team here who are superheroes, even Aunt Penny there, is a superhero cos she helps dad's team catch the bad guys."

"Aw thank Jack man! We love you too!"

"I love all you guys Aunt Penny and I know all you guys help bring my dad back home to me after each case which I love all you guys for. Dad is my world! So is my Aunt Jess!"

"Aw thanks little man Jack. We love you too! And we'd put our lives in front of your dad's life EVERY time if it meant he could still be here for you! We won't EVER let anything happen to our Hotch and SUPER leader!"

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate that."

"We mean it Hotch. We WANT you to live!"

"Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah Jack buddy?"

"What did you guys do today?"

"Aaron, do you wanna start or shall I?"

"Er.. I'll start Jess. Well buddy we walked around and saw a lot of amazing views and sights. There was this awesome place where we could stand and look out over some amazing views of places and the ocean. It really was good."

"Apart from the time you played bush man!"

"That's not my fault Jess!"

"Bush man Hotch? Sounds interesting…."

"Well the only the bathrooms there were in the restaurants which were a little walk from where we were overlooking the ocean and everything."

"Yeah and Aaron here was standing at the railings VERY uncomfortable…."

"Jess not in front of the boys here…."

"Its okay dad, we wanna hear this great story. Don't we dude?"

"Yeah, go on Jack's Aunt Jess, tell us what Uncle Aaron did!"

"Well we were standing at the railings looking at the view for quite a while when this guy began to squirm and admitted he had to pee badly…."

"Only cos I drunk too much coffee at breakfast sis!"

"So you claim bro! Anyway he didn't really have a choice but to go and use a bush nearby! Which is why I'm calling him bush man!"

"I can call you bush lady sis! You had to go when were walking on that trail…"

"So did you tree man!"

"Trail dad?"

"Yeah buddy. After a morning spent looking at a lot of different sights, we all had lunch in the restaurant, during which time I treated our friend here to a free lunch, and then in the afternoon we went for a long walk along a really nice walking trail path that took an hour and 45 minutes to walk along before we turned back. It was good walk and nice trail though and we did have a good chat, didn't we Jess?"

"Yeah you could say that bro!"

"Are you guys brother and sister? I thought Jessica was your sister in law Aaron?"

"She is but we've got such a great close relationship we're much more like brother and sister than in laws and we even love teasing one another. That's why we often refer to each other when we're talking to each as bro and sis."

"Although sometime they way they act towards each other makes it seem like they have a relationship that is more than simple brother and sister…."

"Yeah shame Aunt Jess can't be my new second mom dad. She awesome!"

"Yeah buddy it's a shame. But she'll always be your awesome aunt…."

"You know Hotch, the law says that you and Jessica…."

"Are brother and sister in law Morgan?"

"No that you two could marry and Jessica could be Jack's new mom."

"Thank you Morgan, the guy who, when we return is doing my paperwork for a month, no make it 2…."

"Uncle Derek is that true? Dad could marry Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah Jack. As long as the spouse, in this your mom, is deceased or dead, then the widower, in this case your dad, can marry the sister in law of his dead wife. Although no one will ever replace your real mom. She was amazing."

"Yeah she was an awesome mum. Dad, why don't you marry Aunt Jess? Then she COULD be my new second mom."

"It's all a bit complicated buddy but the bottom line is neither of us want to marry one another. I'm sorry buddy. We just don't want to ruin the great little family we have now."

"What would change, apart from you and Aunt Jess and me living together? We could be one happy family…."

"Buddy there's more to being married to someone than just living in the same house or apartment."

"Like what? You guys sharing a bed like you and mom did? You both slept in Aunt Jess's bed last night dad…."

"Hotch? You shared Jessica's bed?"

"Yeah this guy here and Henry fell asleep in my bed so I just crashed in the empty side of Jessica's bed. Nothing happened apart from us sleeping."

"So you guys have already shared a bed so why can't you and Aunt Jess marry? I don't understand…"

"We'll have to talk later buddy. One on one….I promise…"

"Okay dad."

"Hotch, is that true?"

"What that we slept in the same bed because we were TIRED? Yeah. And due to these boys we need change the subject Morgan. Or you can just go to bed without dinner!" This made Jack and Henry giggle.

"What's so funny guys?" Mandy returned with Andy's beer "Hey Andy you not eating alone tonight?"

"Nope for once I got great company Mandy! Especially with my 2 passengers who, although they claim to only be brother and sister in law, shared the same bed last night…."

"Where all we did was sleep, I swear!"

"Don't worry Aaron I believe you. So are you guys ready to order or do you need another minute or two?"

"I think another minute Mandy but thanks."

After they had eaten a really delicious dinner they were sitting talking when both Jack and Henry began to yawn.

"Think you need your bed buddy."

"It's okay Hotch, I'll take them to our room. Like your room, ours has got 3 rooms, 2 of them being doubles. We can stop off on the way and Jack can change and brush his teeth. Then he and Henry can have a sleep over in the empty bedroom."

"Are you sure J.J?"

"Yeah I'm sure. It'll be fine."

"And I'll make sure Jack gets back to your room okay if he wants to come back." Will turned to Hotch.

"Thanks Will. Buddy what do you think?"

"Yeah can I go to Henry's room for a sleepover? I promise I'll be good."

"Sure buddy. You can shower in the morning again if you want when you come back to our room."

"Okay dad. Thanks."

The 2 Hotchner boys stood up and Aaron hugged and kissed his son goodnight, not caring if everyone else was watching him. After saying goodnight to his dad, Jack said goodnight to Aunt Jessica before leaving the dining area with J.J and Henry.

"Okay now the young ones are gone, are you sure nothing happened Hotch?"

"I'm positive!"

"Well apart from what happened this morning he told me the same story…"

"Thanks Dave…"

"Your welcome Aaron."

"So WHAT did happen this morning Hotch. HEY MANDY, TINA COME HEAR A GREAT STORY!"

Morgan called the 2 waitresses over.

"So come on Hotch, tell us…"

"No! Morgan, the agent who is now doing SIX months of my paperwork whilst I use his measly pay check to sit in my office drinking beer and eating pizza on his expense."

"You may be able to threaten Morgan Hotch but you can't threaten us, so what did happen?"

"Yeah Hotch what DID happen? And I'm your section chief so you can't do anything to me…."

"Yeah boss even I wanna know!"

"Spencer you too?"

"Yeah, I like a good story!"

"Yeah Hotch, like those guys you can't threaten me either. So what did happen?"

"Will! Not you too?"

"Oh yeah. I know Jess offered to let you sleep in her bed last night instead of me moving Henry but Henry came back at 6am so what happened after that? Surely you could go back to your bed after Henry moved to our bed?"

"Yeah I did go back to my bed after dropping Henry off."

"It was when he had to wake me up for breakfast this morning….I…er…reached out to hit his head when he tried shaking my shoulders awake….only he was standing up not kneeling down and my hand came in contact with something OTHER than his head…."

"I thought you weren't gonna say anything Jess?"

"These guys wont give up til they hear the story…bro!"

"So, Jessica, what DID your hand come into contact with?" Andy looked at Jess

"What do you think Andy. The guy was standing up and my hand came into contact with something that made him jump…."

"NO WAY DUDE! She touched your stuff?"

"Er.. her hand came into contact with that part of my shorts, yeah Andy. But only for a second until I jumped back! And nothing else happened! And every morning until we leave I am getting some sweet cold water revenge on my sister in law!"

"I thought that revenge was for what happened this afternoon bro not this morning?"

"Ooh, the story just keeps getting better boss man!"

"Thank you Garcia!"

"So what happened this afternoon? You guys seemed the same when you got back in the car…"

"We did a lot of talking on that trail…."

"Yeah talking I didn't want to do sis….."

"About?"

"His sex life, or lack of, and also how he's only ever slept with 2 women in his entre life!"

"I was married until5 years ago!"

"Only 2 women Aaron? Really?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"So there's only been Haley and Beth? No one else?"

"No Dave. No one. Sad aren't I?"

"No, the sad one here is pretty boy who, at 31 is still a virgin!"

"Thanks Morgan. Not exactly something I'm proud of. But books are more interesting than people!"

"We need to find you a girl pretty boy! You too Hotch!"

"Given my job and single parenthood Morgan, there's very few women who'd put up with me. It was my job tha cost me my marriage to Haley and both my job and Beth's new job in New York that cost us our relationship. I couldn't destroy Jack's world again by introducing him to another woman only for us to break up due to the job I do and lack of time I could give her."

"The offer still stands Aaron as a solution. You just have to let me know…bro!"

"What did you offer Jessica? Hotch this story literally just keeps getting better!"

"This is something you don't wanna know Morgan…."

"Oh yeah I do. Please Jess? Tell us."

"Well after I found out that he hasn't been with anyone in over 2 years and that he doesn't really have the time to go dating a woman, even though I'd have Jack for him if he wanted to date. I did when he was dating Beth. And seeing as he doesn't have the time to date other women…."

"Hotch you don't have to date just to get laid….."

"I'm not like you Morgan. I prefer to KNOW and trust a woman FIRST! And I'm not like Dave either. I don't wanna pay for it! And neither do I want to talk about it to ALL you guys!"

"Jess, just ignore him…"

"Like he did for a while when we were walking…..even admitted it!"

"So? I WAS trying to ignore you. And it worked for a while…."

"Not the way back bro….when I started the question time 101!"

"You wouldn't shut up sis. And you refused to change the subject!"

"It's my vacation bro! You said I can choose everything we did!"

"She's got you there Hotch!" Morgan smailed "So you did the question time 101 with him Jessica?"

"Yeah where I found out EVERYTHING! Including how desperate the guy really is as simply putting sun screen on my back and seeing me in my bikini made the guy horny!"

"I've never seen you with proper clothing on Jess!"

"Don't think any of us would disagree with you though Hotch, she is REALLY good looking and FIT!"

"Thank you Morgan. I REALLY don't want to think of Jess that way…she's my SISTER IN LAW!"

"Who can you marry Hotch! Law would allow you guys to marry!"

"Which we don't want to do we Jess?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't help you out bro!"

"Help him out with what Jessica? You HAVE to tell us!"

"Well not only am I gonna get my OWN revenge by making this guy here VERY uncomfortable for the whole vacation BUT I did offer to help him out with his NON EXISTANT sex life!"

"Which I keep telling you Jess, NO!"

"You mean to say you offered to sleep with him Jess?"

"Yeah, seeing as I'm the only woman he see's outside of work…..bro you need to get a life!"

"In what time sis? I got the job I do and I'm a single dad to Jack!"

"Hotch dude you turned this woman down?"

"Yeah cos she's my sister in law and son's AUNT!"

"It's not like we'd be dating or getting married bro! It would only be sex! And you are clearly desperate bro!"

"Only cos I don't have a girlfriend Jess! And the answer is still no! And you'll excuse, nature calls…."

"Again bro? Hey James think my brother in law needs his prostate examined!"

"That part is just fine Jess! Just been drinking beer which goes through me! Now if you guys will excuse me….." Aaron's face was clearly bright red as he stood up and walked away towards the bathroom. He hadn't really needed to go, he just needed an excuse to get away from the conversation! After using the bathroom and washing his hands, he slowly walked back to the table, where they were still chatting…

Dave, Matt, Spencer and Morgan all stood up just as Aaron sat down.

"Excuse us Jess, nature calls. But we still wanna hear the story…."

"All 4 of you need to go?"

"Er…yeah…beer….."

The 4 of them went to use the bathroom before soon returning.

"Hotch dude, you really turned down your good looking sister in law when she offered free sex?"

"Yeah Adam, cos she's my sister in law…."

"But Hotch dude surely some sex is better than no sex?"

"I'm not that desperate Joe!"

Dave and the others returned and sat back down.

"We may fly you guys all over the country but even we have time to have girlfriends…."

"We'd even help you with dating advice Hotch! I'm surprised you never ask Morgan's advice! He's been with enough women and can always find a girl…."

"Seeing the NUMBER of women Morgan's been with, I think the answer would be no there!"

"Hey I haven't slept with THAT many. Not as many as Rossi!"

"Oh yeah Dave, Aaron was saying something about how the bureau created no fraternisation rules because of you….."

"Sadly Jess that is true….but Hotch you really do need to get laid buddy. I'm fed up of hearing that stuff that the walls in the hotel rooms…."

"So THAT's what room that's coming from. Always wondered when we guys have to stay in the same hotels!"

"Aaron, you watch porn in hotel rooms?"

"NO!"

"We all do sometimes Jess but this guy watches it EVERY time we have single rooms! And don't try to deny it buddy. I can hear it through the walls…"

"It's not like I can watch that stuff at home with a young boy under the same roof! Just cos you guys can watch it at home…."

"Doesn't the bureau pay your hotel room expenses Aaron?"

"Yeah, but any TV use is just put down as room service….hotel never questions it, I fill out the paperwork and Matt here signs it off!"

"Always wondered why there was so many room service charges…."

"Yeah sorry Matt but we are guys…"

"Don't worry Aaron. I won't tell. Plus I'm not paying for it…"

"Bro I can't believe you can get away with having the bureau pay for your porn!"

"We work hard enough for them. We deserve a little relaxation!"

"Not something I wanna think about bro! Ergh, you guys are disgusting!"

"So, Jessica, you said something else happened this afternoon for Hotch here to want revenge…."

"Yeah it did!"

"We were sitting down taking a breather and a drink when this woman decided to feel me up!"

"OH MY GOD!" All the table spoke at once.

"Still can't believe you did that Jess!"

"Still can't believe you watch porn in hotel rooms and get the bureau to pay for it bro!"

"Isn't Jack sleeping in J.J 's room tonight Hotch?"

"Yeah so?"

"Means you two will be ALONE!"

"SHE is not coming anywhere near me tonight! And we are sleeping in SEPARATE beds!"

"So bro, why won't you just say you really want it? I WILL help you out!"

"I'm going to bed. Night guys. Dave what time is breakfast?"

"8.30?"

"Fine see you guys at 8.30. Jess don't make too much noise when you come back…."

"Never do grumpy pants….."

He got up and started walking away when Jess decided to try something.

"HEY BUSH MAN?"

Everyone laughed as Aaron stopped and turned around! Before realising the joke and hurrying back to the room. He grabbed his pyjamas and hurried to the main bathroom, locking the door behind him in case anyone else came into the hotel room. He stripped and stood under the shower water. Needing the relief, he used his hand to get himself off under the shower before quickly washing and getting out. After putting on his pyjamas, brushing his teeth, he used the bathroom and washed his hands before he picked up his clothes and towel and went to his bedroom and got into his bed on the right hand side. Lying on his right side facing the edge of the bed, he managed to eventually fall asleep for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

About half an hour later, Jessica returned to the hotel room to find the main lights off and the sound of silence. Peeking into Aaron's room, she saw the guy was asleep in his bed. She'd already decided that she would have to force the issue of persuading Aaron that she really could help him. All the others at the table had more than encouraged her to help her brother in law and everyone had offered to take Jack from them if they wanted to do it.

Jessica quickly took a shower, pulled on her nightgown, brushed her teeth and used the bathroom before heading to bed. Except it wasn't her bed!

She slid into the empty right hand side of Aaron's double bed. Being a light sleeper, Aaron was woken by movement in the bed. He was lying on back and was startled to find Jess climbing into his bed!

"JESS! Go get in your own bed!"

"No, I wanna sleep here!"

"Why? this is MY bed!"

"Actually it's a hotel bed bro! You don't own it!"

"You still got your own room NEXT DOOR!"

"Do I really make you THAT uncomfortable Aaron?"

"When you try and share my bed, YEAH!"

"You know the guys and I kept talking after you left….they TOO think it's a good idea. Even offered to have Jack for us…."

"Jess, please go get in your own bed. Either that or I will!"

"You go, I go….!"

"Why can't you leave me alone? I told you I don't want to have sex with you!"

"You also told me, you wanted sex, I was good looking, you trusted me, you know me, I know you, and you won't find another woman…."

"Haven't NOT won't….yet!"

"You know it would only be sex bro? Not like I wanna marry you. Though Jack's idea is a good one…"

"Reminds me, me and him have still gotta have that guy talk…"

"Why, he's only 9, you got another couple of years or more before he starts changing…"

"Yeah but he really wants to understand WHY our relationship would change, that it would be more than just living together and it would be more than simply a sharing a bed to sleep in if were to get married. He doesn't understand what it means to be man and wife."

"Oh right. Still got all the innocence of a young boy."

"Yeah and he doesn't understand about sex or the birds and the bees thing. That I've still got to tell him one day."

"You know he's old enough to understand most of the more basic aspects of all that now."

"I know but like any kid he still just wants one big happy family of mom dad and him, which my job destroyed. Even though he knows he will always have both his dad and aunt, I don't think its quite the same for him, no matter how much we try. He will always miss and love Haley, that I'll make sure he doesn't stop doing, but I think all he really wants is a new mom, which I can't give him at the moment. Probably why he see's you as a possible mom as you do all the things for him a mom would whilst his dad is having to try and be both a dad and mom to him, which is hard."

"But which you are really doing a great job at bro! I know it can't be easy, especially with the job you have, even with me taking care of Jack for you. Of course no one can replace Haley as his mom. She was too great a mom to live up to. But your always there for him so why wont you let me be there for you in this matter?"

"Because I really don't want to ruin the great relationship we have now and risk Jack losing his aunt, just because his dad wants sex…."

"What would change or how would the relationship be ruined? It would just be a way for you to get that sexual relief. I know you already help yourself, which I don't wanna think about but, bro, you really do need a woman to sleep with. So, if I'm the only woman you see outside of work, then, why not me?"

"If we were to…er…have sex, then I don't think we could be brother and sister as we'd see each other in a new light. Plus if Jack found out I'm not quite sure what he would think of his dad and aunt having sex. Plus I respect you too much and think you of too highly to think of you that way."

"I'm honoured that you think so highly of me Aaron but it would just be physical sex. We could still have the great sibling relationship we have now. I wouldn't see you as anything different. We could still be the same people and still act the same around Jack. He would never have to know unless you decided to tell him. I would never say a word to him unless I'd talked to you first. But not only is your body desperate for it after over 2 years of not getting any apart from your own hand, which is gross to think about, but you really want it and I really do think it would help you both in getting the relief, lifting a huge weight off your shoulders and being able to de stress and have someone to have that physical intimate contact with."

"I'm just not sure I'D see you in the same light….plus how could we still act the same and have the same great sibling relationship we do now?"

"So if we started having sex, you'd see me and think of sex?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I don't think I'd be able to see you in the same light…."

"You don't think of sex all the time now do you? Or you didn't think of it all them you were around Beth or Haley did you?"

"No but they were different."

"How? they were still women you were around a lot…."

"Yeah but me and Haley were man and wife, and me and Beth were boyfriend and girlfriend. Sex was part of that relationship anyway. It's not part of our relationship."

"We're still really good friends Aaron and have a great brother sister relationship. The sex won't change any of that. I'll still be Jack's Aunt and your sister in law and you'll still be Jack's dad and my brother in law. Why would sex have to change any of that?"

"I'm just afraid it would Jess. And I don't want to ruin the great friendship, trust, family bonds, and especially Jack's only real Aunt just for sex. I can do without sex I couldn't do without you in our lives."

"What if I promised you that the sex wouldn't change a thing?"

"I still don't know. Can I at least think about?"

"Sure Aaron. But can I ask you one question?"

"Go on then."

"IF I were NOT your sister in law, would you have sex with me?"

"Jess you can't ask me that!"

"Just humour me? Do you not find me attractive or anything?"

"Course your good looking and attractive. But your my sister in law in Jess. Don't ask me that. It's not fair."

"Come on Aaron, humour me, would you have sex with me if I weren't your sister in law. You only have to answer yes or no…"

"Fine, yes. Now can you please move back in your own bed?"

"Fine just sooner or later this vacation you're gonna have to give in to those urges even if its by yourself….bro!"

"Er….thanks but….."

"YOU naughty boy! I hope you cleaned up after yourself….."

"Didn't need to…er…had a shower at the same time…."

"Aaron Hotchner! OUR shower! We all have to use that shower! Wait I took a shower just now…BRO! You could of told me…"

"Stuff went down the drain. Left the shower clean…..now GET OUT of my bed sis PLEASE!"

"Fine, fine Mr grumpy pants! I'm going for now!"

She giggled at enjoying having teased her brother in law as she got out of his bed and went to her own bed.

He eventually managed to fall back to sleep.

The next morning at 6am, the room phone rang. Luckily Aaron was already awake, having just woken up needing the bathroom and the phone had started ringing when he was heading back to bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad its me."

"Hey buddy. You okay?"

"Yeah, Uncle Will and Aunt J.J are still asleep but I wanna come back. Can I? It's only 2 doors down."

"I'll come get you. Be there in a second buddy."

"Okay dad. Thanks."

"No problem buddy. I'll see you in a second."

Aaron put down the phone and grabbed his room key. Just as he was about to leave, Jessica came out of her room.

"Where you off to in your pyjamas bro?"

"Jack wants to come back but J.J and Will are asleep so I'm just gonna go get him."

"Oh right. He okay?"

"Yeah think so. Think he just wants to come back."


	11. Chapter 11

Jack was standing at Will's hotel door waiting for his dad, when Will came out of his and J.J's bedroom heading for the bathroom.

"Hey Jack, you want me to take you back?"

"Its okay. Dad's coming for me. I didn't wanna wake you guys so I hope its okay that I called dad."

"Sure buddy that's fine. You okay?"

"Yeah, just need to see dad. Can you tell Henry I'll see him at breakfast Uncle Will?"

"Sure Jack, I'll tell him."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Jack opened it to see his dad.

"Hey buddy you ready to come back?"

"Yeah. Sorry to leave Henry before he wakes Uncle Will."

Only then did Aaron see a very sleepy Will standing further back in the room.

"Hey Hotch. I didn't know Jack wanted to come back til just now. But its okay. See you later Jack."

"Bye Uncle Will and thanks."

"No problem Jack. Now I hope you guys will excuse me but nature calls…."

Jack left the room with his dad and headed back to their room. They'd only just got inside the room when Jack spoke.

"Dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can always ask me anything buddy. You know that."

"The talk at dinner last night made me think of mom. I really miss her dad."

"I know you do buddy. She was such a great mom and you both loved each other so much. Of course you'll always miss her. It's missing her and loving her that will always keep her with you. I know its hard buddy but never forget, I'm always here for you and your Aunt Jess is always here for you. You ever want to talk about her, just say so. Don't be afraid about making us sad just because you want to talk about her."

"I have an idea for something I wanna do for her dad. Just me, you and Aunt Jess."

"Sure buddy. We can do whatever you want to do."

"Can we buy some flowers and go to the pier on the beach and drop them one by one into the ocean below. Do you think she would like that idea?"

"I think she'd LOVE that idea buddy. Sure we can do that. You want me to tell Aunt Jess for you?"

"Please. But I want it to only be you me and Aunt Jess there. I don't want any of the others around."

"They won't be buddy. And how about we make it more special by doing it either first thing in the morning or last thing at night? When the sun is rising and setting?"

"Yeah that'll be even better. So you'll tell Aunt Jess for me?"

"No need Jack I've been overhearing. I think it's a beautiful idea and it's perfect for your mom."

"You really think its perfect Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah Jack perfect for somewhere like here. And you know what I think?"

"What's that then?"

"I think she'd love this place."

"So do I. I just really miss her whenever I think about her."

"We all do Jack. So how about we make it even more special by doing it on our final night here at sunset on the pier?"

"Yeah. Can we dad? I think that'd be a perfect time, sunset on our last day."

"That would be perfect Jack. Of course we can plan on doing that at sunset on our final day. We can still enjoy a big group meal and then go out after that when the sun's setting. Don't worry about it buddy. I'll sort it all out and I'll make sure it will only be me, you and Aunt on that pier."

"Thanks dad. Can you get down for a minute? You're too tall for me to reach your neck…."

"Sure buddy."

Aaron knelt down and Jack wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, put his head into one of his dad's shoulders and sobbed into his dad's neck. Aaron simply wrapped his own arms around his son's upper body and held him tight against him, rubbing Jack's back softly and letting the boy let out his tears, knowing Jack was sad because he missed his mom.

After a couple of minute, Jack's crying eased into sniffles.

"Thanks dad. Sorry but I was just too sad not to need to hug you and cry a little."

"That's okay buddy. You never have to apologise for getting upset when you think about your mom. I'm just so sorry that she isn't here with us anymore. You didn't deserve to lose her. You ever feel sad about mom then feel free to need to cry on either mine or Aunt Jess's shoulder. We're both here for you buddy and always will be. We never mind if you get sad, want to talk or just need to remember mom. She was such a special person and fantastic mom that this world will never be the same without her here with us. We all still miss her buddy and still love her and always will but no one will miss her more or love her more than you will. So you ever need a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to or listen to you or you wanna simply remember mom, just say or come to us. We'll both ALWAYS be here for you, no matter what. And even at home you ever want to do ANYTHING special for her, just tell us and we'll make sure it happens, exactly how you want it to happen. Never be afraid to talk about or get sad about mom buddy."

"Thanks dad."

"I love you buddy more than you could ever know. And I just hate it that your mom died and is no longer with us, at least in the physical sense. She'll always be with us spiritually and is always looking over you, watching you and keeping you safe."

"Thanks dad. I love you too."

"And Jack? I love you too, so SO much. Your dad is right Jack. You wanna do anything for your mom, talk about her, have someone to listen to you, remember her or just get sad, don't be afraid to come to your dad or me. We know how much she meant to you and how much she loved you and how much you loved her. She'll always be a part of you Jack. She's keeps existing through you. You'll always ALWAYS love her and miss her and that will never change. I still miss her every day, so does your dad. We both still love her and I'm so sorry that George Foyet took her away from you. She didn't deserve to die. She was such a super mom that no one can ever replace her. She'll always be in your heart buddy. She'll always be in ours."

"Thanks Aunt Jess. I love you too. Dad can I lie in bed with you for a while til we have to get up. I don't wanna be alone, not now."

"You never have to ask to share my bed Jack. I know you're getting older and getting more of big boy every day but you're always welcome to share my bed with me if you need to."

"Thanks dad. And can I sleep with you tonight dad?"

"Sure buddy. Sleep in my bed whenever you want to. Your always welcome, you know that."

"Thanks dad. Thanks Aunt Jess. I love you guys."

"I love too buddy. More than you'll ever know."

"And I love you so much Jack. Now why don't you guys go back to your dad's bed for a while? You two need to be together right now."

Jack followed his dad to his dad's bedroom and they both climbed into the bed. Needing comfort Jack snuggled in against his dad's left side. Aaron wrapped his left arm around his son and simply held him tight against him. Jack knew that at 9 he was getting a big boy and getting too old to cuddle his dad but at times like this when he got sad about his mom he was still just a young boy who needed his dad's comfort and needed to feel close to his dad.

The next day after breakfast they were walking back to their rooms when Aaron turned to Dave.

"Hey Dave I need to have a word with you."

"Sure Aaron, we can talk in my room."

"Jess, Jack you go back and start getting ready. I'll join you guys in a minute."

"Sure Aaron. Come on Jack the beach awaits…."

"Yeah!"

Once they were in Dave's room, Aaron sat down on the desk chair in the room, turning it to face the bed, whilst Dave sat at the end of the bed. Dave could see Aaron didn't look as happy as he had been since they'd arrived.

"So what' wrong Aaron? You guys are having a good time aren't you?"

"Yeah we're having a fantastic time. Especially Jack. Actually he's the reason I need to talk to you."

"He's not ill is he?"

"No he's in perfect health. But you remember last night when he was talking about his mom?"

"Oh yeah. I remember that. He seemed okay though when he was talking about her. And I know you're helping him as much as you can."

"Yeah and we talk about her whenever he wants. But he wants to do something really special for her on our last evening here on the pier with the setting sun with only me, him and Jessica."

"Sure. None of us will mind you guys having that last evening to yourself."

"We'd still have dinner but maybe have it a little early as he wants to go to their pier with some flowers to throw in the ocean for his mom."

"That is one beautiful idea."

"So I'll need you to keep all the others here at the hotel as he wants us to be alone at that time, which I can understand."

"Sure, I'll make sure everyone else knows to stay at the hotel that last evening while you guys are on the pier. Don't worry Aaron you guys will be alone. No one will disturb that special time. I'll make sure I arrange dinner for early on so that it'll give you guys plenty of time and you can be on the pier as the sun is setting. Though you'll have to take a torch with you."

"We all brought torches with us. Plus it doesn't get too dark here, not right by the ocean. So you and the guys would be okay with us doing that on our last evening here? I know the whole group might want to celebrate and party and enjoy the last night but Jack has asked to do this for his mom."

"Sure we'd be more than okay. We all know how much Jack must still miss her and how sad the little guy must be feeling all the time. I can't begin to imagine how tough it must be for him. I know you and Jess are doing everything you guys can to help him."

"Thanks Dave. I really do appreciate it. So I know we'll be going to the pier for Jack but we can still have a really good time after we get back. Maybe more karaoke?"

"Sure. We can all go back to get ready when you guys go to the pier. Then we won't start til you guys get back and are ready to start the night with us."

"Sure. I might try and get Jack to nap in the afternoon. I know the evening memorial will be hard on him emotionally but he'll be okay. He'll have both me and Jess there with him and he can have fun at the karaoke and big party when he gets back."

"It will be hard on all 3 of you Aaron, not just him. You all still miss her. We all do but none of us knew her like you guys did. And of course no one will ever miss her more than Jack as she was his mom and a fantastic mom at that."

"Thanks Dave. Appreciate it. I'd better go get ready for the beach now. But thanks for making sure everyone else will stay up here at the hotel that last evening so that we can be alone as a family."

"Your more than welcome Aaron. No one would even dream of wanting to disturb such a precious moment for you guys."

"Thanks Dave."

"So how come you guys didn't have plans for today?"

"We sort of tried to only plan every day to do things to give us plenty of time on the beach just relaxing. We got that horse trekking sight seeing thing next week but this week we got that boat day out for snorkelling an fun tomorrow and our first surfing lesson on Thursday. Will's actually coming with us to surf…"

"Jessica surfing?"

"Nah, she's staying on the beach here. Just me, Jack and now Will. Might see if the pilot guys, Morgan, James, Spencer and Matt wanna join us for some fun. You can too if you want. Be an adventure!"

"Er…think I might pass on that but we might all join you tomorrow if that's alright. I could see if they have either a really big boat or enough boats for 17 people. Even the ones who wanna stay dry would wanna come for the day out. They can stay in the boats whilst the others go in the sea."

"Sure. That's a great idea. You ask the others and I'll make sure it's okay with Jess and Jack. The boats apparently have life vests for kids and people not good at swimming to wear."

"Ah so Jack will be fine. Henry might be too young to go in the water out there but he can stay in the boat and I'm sure they'll make him wear a life vest for the whole day just in case. But it should be a great day. I'll ask the guys this morning and then see if the hotel can arrange enough boats or a big boat or something for all of us to go tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll ask the other guys if they wanna go for a surfing lesson. Be fun! But thanks for the last evening Dave. Jack needs to do that."

"Sure Aaron. Oh and speaking of memorials, when do you wanna go to that Pearl Harbour memorial?"

"We haven't made plans Saturday, Sunday or Monday, so say Sunday?"

"Sure. I'll sort it with the pilots and others."

"Thanks Dave. I'd better go get ready now. See you in a minute!"

"Sure Aaron."


End file.
